J'attends un protecteur
by Kotias
Summary: "Bordel, regarde-moi ça, Granger, on nous maque encore ensemble.""Quoi ? Oh, c'est pas vrai, le scénario est d'un classique ! Tous les deux habitant ensemble dans des appartements qui n'existent pas, et en pleine préparation d'un bal... Je commence à en avoir marre.""Je propose qu'on se venge un peu pour lui montrer qui sont les chefs...""Bonne idée, Malefoy."
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je fais à peine mon entrée dans ce fandom, après avoir traîné pendant très longtemps dans les mangas et avoir écrit je ne sais combien de fanfictions sur Dragon Ball Z et Eyeshield 21, j'ai été d'un coup très inspirée par Harry Potter, et j'ai commencé à écrire un one-shot, Pantoufle, et cette fanfiction, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que j'aime la mettre en place !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Je te ferai la peau, Sang-de-Bourbe, je te le jure ! » hurla l'homme au regard fou alors que les chaînes finissaient de le coincer sur sa chaise. « Des aberrations comme toi ne devraient pas exister ! »

_« Silencio_ ! »

Le calme revint d'un coup, les Détraqueurs s'excitaient au-dessus de l'homme. L'envie de le goûter semblait les prendre violemment, tant il semblait féroce.

« Bien. Maintenant que le calme est instauré –monsieur Weasley, veuillez renforcer votre Patronus, les Détraqueurs ne sont pas tranquilles-, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Monsieur Dolohov, vous êtes accusé de multiples meurtres et tortures, dont une douzaine de Moldus et Nés-Moldus. Confirmez-vous ces accusations ? »

Le brun fusilla le procureur du regard, mais ne fit aucun signe confirmant ou non ses dires.

« Je répète ma question. Confirmez-vous les accusations de meurtres et tortures qui vous ont mené à ce tribunal, monsieur Dolohov ? »

La fureur de ses yeux ne baissa pas, alors qu'il hochait doucement la tête.

« Comment justifiez-vous ces actes ? »

Le procureur hésita quelques instants, mais se décida à lancer le contre sort, permettant à l'accusé de répondre.

« Ce sont des Sangs-de-Bourbe, cette explication se suffit à elle-même. Les animaux n'ont pas droit à la bagu… »

_« Silencio_. J'en ai suffisamment entendu. »

L'homme lança un regard meurtrier vers la fille aux boucles brunes qui se trouvait dans l'audience et la vit avec satisfaction détourner les yeux. Cette gamine n'avait rien dans le ventre, comment avait-elle pu faire l'affront au Seigneur de lui échapper ainsi pendant une année ? Et l'autre balafré… Accepté dans sa foutue formation d'Auror, de ce qu'il avait compris lors des passages des employés du ministère. Ce sale gosse qui avait tué le Seigneur. Ah oui, c'était certain; le fait de vaincre le Lord ouvrait la porte à toute profession pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait ce gamin. Il le fixa de ses yeux bruns et déjà prêts à retourner à Azkaban et lui sourit; un de ces sourires malsains dont les Mangemorts seuls étaient capables. Le garçon détourna bientôt la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise, et chuchota quelque chose au dernier de la bande; oh oui, ce traître à son sang, ce Weasley. Il écouta d'une oreille la sentence qu'il connaissait depuis déjà bien longtemps depuis qu'il avait fui d'Azkaban. Qu'est-ce que le tribunal pourrait bien faire de plus ? L'emprisonner à vie ? C'était déjà dans les termes de sa dernière condamnation.

« … le baiser du Détraqueur. »

Quoi ? Merde, il avait oublié. Les Détraqueurs étaient de retour à Azkaban. Ils étaient là, à nouveau, prêts à aspirer l'âme des criminels. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Deux sorciers vinrent le détacher de sa chaise et le levèrent. La baguette de l'un d'eux serait facile à arracher. C'était le moment ou jamais, tant que de nouvelles chaînes ne se refermaient pas autour de lui.

Il tendit la main et, d'un coup sec, s'empara de la baguette, qu'il tendit vers la Sang de Bourbe. Avant de perdre son âme, il se débarrasserait d'elle.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

_Merde_. Déjà plaqué au sol, la baguette de l'homme dans les mains de Potter, Weasley l'écrasant de tout son poids, la salle entière brandissant son arme vers lui. Quand avaient-ils tous réagi ?

« Bien. Emmenez-le à présent. »

Les chaînes glacées tinrent fermement son corps entier, de manière à rendre toute réaction impossible. Il sourit et se laissa emmener hors du tribunal, croisant le prochain Mangemort.

« Oh, Malefoy » remarqua-t-il avant de se faire rudement pousser vers l'avant. « Tue-les tous, ces sales chiens ! »

Le blond entra dans la salle dans des chuchotis encore surpris de la précédente altercation. Comment le criminel avait-il pu avoir le temps d'une telle réaction ? Il fut assis sur sa chaise, dont les chaînes s'emparèrent aussitôt de ses bras. Ses cheveux, auparavant soyeux, tombaient misérablement sur son visage décharné, maladif et mal rasé. Son air hagard parcourut la salle et croisa les yeux du Trio d'Or. De la Sang-de-Bourbe. Il voulait lui cracher sa haine au visage, mais il prit sur lui et s'empêcha d'aggraver son cas, il était déjà trop effrayé de la sentence qui risquait de tomber, et même sa fortune ne le sauverait pas cette fois.

« Monsieur Malefoy, bonjour. Nous avons ici le dossier vous concernant d'après celui-ci, vous avez juré allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis la première guerre. Confirmez-vous ceci ? »

« Oui monsieur. » répondit le blond en frissonnant.

« Confirmez-vous également les nombreux meurtres et multiples tortures qui ont été commis par votre baguette et dans votre manoir ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« L'étude approfondie de votre baguette a établi près d'une centaine d'_Avada Kedavra_ et près du double d'_Endoloris_. Pensez-vous que ce nombre est juste ? »

« … Oui monsieur. »

« A présent, pourriez-vous me donner les raisons d'un tel acte ? »

« Je… je ne faisais qu'obéir aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

« Il paraît que vous avez transmis vos valeurs de Sang-Pur à votre fils vous étiez réputé pour votre haine des Nés-Moldus. Aussi, arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais vous ne deviez pas être si malheureux de pouvoir leur régler leur compte. »

Bien sûr que non, il était même ravi d'avoir pu assassiner ces abominations, des Sang-de-Bourbe ! Mais une fois de plus, il préféra ne rien dire dans ce sens, de peur d'aggraver le résultat qui lui tomberait dessus. Aussi, il préféra baisser la tête et se donner un air honteux, les yeux fermés. Le procureur lança ainsi le vote; qui acceptait la sentence comme étant Azkaban à vie ? Les mains se levèrent, les unes après les autres, de plus en plus nombreuses, jusqu'à ce que l'unanimité soit presque atteinte. Le blond frissonna.

« Bien. Comprenez donc que nous ne pouvons décemment pas vous laisser en liberté. Vous serez donc envoyé à Azkaban à perpétuité. »

Les tremblements de l'homme vieilli par la guerre reprirent de plus belle, et s'il n'avait pas gardé un peu de fierté, s'il n'avait pas été un Malefoy, élevé dans l'idée que les larmes étaient la seule chose que son sang lui interdisait, il aurait certainement pleuré. S'il avait réalisé que sa fierté avait été jetée aux cachots depuis déjà bien longtemps, il se serait certainement laissé aller. Pas Azkaban… pas à nouveau ! Les deux sorciers qui l'avaient traîné jusqu'ici prirent le temps de le bloquer avec leurs propres sorts avant de laisser la chaise le libérer; cette fois, ils n'allaient pas se laisser faire comme ce fut le cas avec Dolohov. Il jeta un dernier regard dans la salle et les revit. Les trois qui avaient brisé sa vie. Dans un coin de sa tête, il se jura de se venger un jour. En croisant son fils à la sortie de la salle, lui aussi pris entre deux gardes, la tête droite et les yeux perdus, il sourit; peut-être avait-il la clé de sa vengeance juste devant lui. Tout ce qu'il fallait à son fils était de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas assassiné trop de Moldus et de Sang-de-Bourbe. Aussi, il demanda à assister au jugement de son fils; requête qui fut acceptée cinq minutes plus tard, suite à une rapide délibération. Le procureur n'était pas un insensible; il lui semblait normal de vouloir assister au jugement de son enfant. Il vit le jeune homme lever les yeux vers lui un instant, l'air interrogateur. Oui, il pouvait comprendre son trouble, il n'était pas d'une nature à agir ainsi.

« Bonjour, monsieur Malefoy. »

Son fils se contenta de hocher la tête. Il ne semblait pas effrayé, simplement inquiet. Pourquoi donc ? Et pourquoi les chaînes ne s'étaient-elles pas enroulées autour de lui, comme cela avait été le cas pour tous les autres Mangemorts ?

« Après différents relevés vous concernant, notamment de votre baguette, récupérée par monsieur Potter, nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions… Avez-vous utilisé d'autres baguettes que celle-ci dans votre vie ? Ou du moins depuis que vous êtes entré à Poudlard ? »

Il tiqua; pourquoi une telle question était posée à son fils ?

« Oui, le dernier mois de la Guerre. »

« Lesquelles étaient-ce ? »

« Uniquement celle de ma mère. »

« Que nous avons récupérée et vérifiée également. Le dernier mois de la Guerre, vous dites ? » demanda, sur un ton plutôt affirmatif, le procureur en cherchant une page dans son imposant dossier. Un mince sourire, qui paraissait soulagé, apparut sur ses lèvres.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ces questions étranges pour un début de tribunal ? Pourquoi paraissait-il si soulagé ? Pourquoi Drago semblait-il si bien traité pour un Mangemort ?

« Avez-vous lancé un _Avada Kedavra_ ou un _Endoloris _dans votre scolarité ou durant la Guerre ? »

« Non, monsieur. » répondit le garçon sans hésiter. Son père, dans la tribune, n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas participé aux méfaits communs aux Mangemorts ? Où était le piège ? Filtrait-on les questions en sa présence ? Etait-ce seulement son fils qui se trouvait devant lui ? Des questions, toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres, lui vinrent à l'esprit, et il les repoussa toutes, se raisonnant suffisamment pour comprendre que ce tribunal ne pouvait pas être une grande mascarade.

« A vrai dire, cela m'étonne. En tant que Mangemort, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas participé aux méfaits qui devraient faire partie de votre quotidien ? » demanda le procureur, et Lucius en attendit fébrilement la réponse, fixant de ses yeux gris son héritier assis au centre de la pièce.

« Je n'en ai jamais eu le courage… » souffla-t-il.

« Cependant, tous genres de témoignages, notamment de monsieur Potter, nous disent que vous avez été coupable de plusieurs méfaits ces dernières années. Savez-vous desquels je parle ? »

« Je… Je pense savoir, oui… » balbutia Drago, soudainement très mal à l'aise.

Sans pitié, le procureur débuta l'énumération de ses actes répréhensibles, datant tous de la sixième année à Poudlard.

« Vous auriez, toujours d'après les dires de monsieur Potter, tenté d'assassiner à plusieurs reprises le défunt Albus Dumbledore, et ce par des méthodes détournées qui sont les suivantes vous auriez usé de l'_Impero_ pour faire transmettre par la jeune Katie Bell un collier ensorcelé par une terrible magie noire. La jeune fille a été envoyée à Sainte Mangouste pendant plusieurs semaines suite à un effleurement de l'objet. Vous auriez voulu, par la suite, l'empoisonner en ajoutant certaines substances que je ne citerai pas ici à un hydromel que vous auriez donné au professeur Slughorn. Il s'est avéré que la victime de cet empoisonnement a été Ron Weasley, sauvé de justesse. »

Drago se tassait doucement dans sa chaise, un air paniqué qui se dévoilait doucement sur son visage. Il savait à l'évidence ce qui suivrait.

« Enfin » acheva le procureur, « la dernière accusation de monsieur Potter, et qui a été confirmée par les Mangemorts entrés dans le château cette nuit-là, que vous avez entrepris durant toute votre sixième année à Poudlard de réparer une Armoire à Disparaître pour servir à une introduction de Mangemorts dans le château. »

Il se tut, laissant ainsi comprendre au jeune homme qu'il pouvait répondre; que ce soit par l'affirmative ou pour objecter.

« Je… Je confirme ces accusations » articula difficilement le blond en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la Sang-de-Bourbe, à ce que remarqua Lucius. Ses yeux ne semblaient pas emplis de haine, comme il l'aurait espéré, mais de quelque chose qui fit remonter une violence cachée depuis le début du tribunal. Oui, Drago ne méprisait pas la Sang-de-Bourbe; il la suppliait. La suppliait de quoi ? Il ne voulait _pas_ savoir.

« Serait-il possible de quitter la salle ? » souffla-t-il aux deux hommes qui le tenaient fermement.

« … Si vous voulez » répondit l'un d'eux après l'avoir dévisagé. Oui, il voulait partir au milieu de l'audience, mais il s'en fichait. Son fils semblait avoir changé ses convictions et abandonné sa fierté, et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Il lança un dernier regard froid au garçon qui le regardait partir et il jurerait avoir vu ses yeux se durcir. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Les portes se fermèrent derrière lui dans un silence de plomb et ils se rendirent aux cachots qui lui étaient destinés.

Drago avait bien vu son père partir, ce regard froid et, de ce qu'il avait pu reconnaître, les mâchoires contractées de rage. Il savait quelle était la raison; il avait regardé Granger et l'avait suppliée de le pardonner, pour ce que Bellatrix lui avait fait. Mais il se fichait de l'avis de son paternel, à présent. Il le regarda une dernière fois, planta ses yeux dans ceux de Lucius Malefoy une dernière fois, et se sentit libre. Il savait bien qu'il risquait de finir à Azkaban pour une durée indéterminée, mais s'il avait de la chance, ce ne serait pas trop long. Et lorsqu'il serait sorti… il profiterait enfin de la vraie vie. Sans son père sur le dos. Et ça, il en avait _hâte_. Mais pourquoi avait-il jeté ses yeux dans ceux de Granger ? C'était Bellatrix qui l'avait torturée, pas lui. Oui, mais sous _ses_ yeux, dans _son_ manoir. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas pu réagir, que sa mort aurait été immédiate; tout ce qu'il avait pu faire était de rester passif, que ce soit pour son camp ou pour celui de Potter. Oui, le fait qu'il dise hésiter en voyant le visage boursouflé du brun n'était pas un hasard; _tout le monde_ avait reconnu la cicatrice. Tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer était de retarder l'échéance. Ce gamin, ce mec insupportable qui l'avait fait chier pendant toute sa scolarité… Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était le seul capable de le sauver de cet enfer. Cet enfer de tortures et de meurtres auxquels il assistait tous les jours, sans jamais avoir pu prononcer une fois les mots qui mettaient fin à une vie. Il avait été un abruti jusqu'à la sixième année, il lui avait fait toutes les crasses possibles dans une scolarité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la cour des grands. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il comprit toute la douleur de Potter, tout le courage qu'il avait, de ne jamais s'effondrer, de ne pas flancher. Tuer ? Trahir ceux qui l'avaient hébergé pendant six ans, dans cet énorme château ? Par la faute de son père, encore une fois, il avait été forcé à le faire. Pourquoi lui ? Parce que son père était en cause et que sans cela, tout le monde mourrait. Et il dû détruire tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Le château. Et la liberté conditionnelle qu'il y trouvait.

Et Granger… elle avait subi, pour tous les Nés-Moldus. Elle avait payé. Il savait bien qu'elle cachait comme elle le pouvait cette cicatrice inaliénable, marquée à la baguette, sur son bras gauche, _Sang-de-Bourbe_.

« Bien. A présent, je vais proposer différentes peines à infliger au jeune homme. »

« Attendez ! »

Le procureur tourna la tête vers la personne qui s'était levée et avait levé la voix Hermione Granger.

« Oui ? »

« Je voudrais… apporter un dernier témoignage en faveur de Drago Malefoy. »

« Je vous en prie, faites » l'invita-t-il, intrigué.

Il la vit enjamber ses deux amis et descendre, pour se tenir aux côtés du jeune blond.

« Je ne prétends pas vouloir effacer ce que monsieur Malefoy a pu commettre, mais seulement ajouter une donnée qui pourrait s'annoncer décisive dans le choix que feront les jurés. C'est un témoignage que je n'ai pas pu faire auparavant, trop occupée à parler de toutes mes mauvaises surprises pendant la guerre. Mais je pense qu'il est important de savoir que monsieur Malefoy n'était pas aussi noir que ses alliés. Il se pourrait même qu'il ait gardé un pied dans notre camp… Car, bien que j'aie été torturée dans le manoir de sa famille… » elle posa une main sur son avant-bras gauche. « … il nous a néanmoins été d'une aide considérable. Harry et Ron ont été enfermés pendant quelques temps dans les cachots du manoir, mais sans lui, nous aurions été tués dans les dix minutes suivant notre arrivée… Et ce tout simplement parce qu'il a refusé de révéler aux Mangemorts présents que c'était Harry qui se trouvait face à lui. Il nous a de cette manière sauvés d'une mort certaine, et bien qu'il ne nous soit pas venu davantage en secours, je pense que cette information est importante, car sans lui, nous serions actuellement encore sous le contrôle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, suite à la mort de Harry. »

Drago l'avait dévisagée pendant tout le témoignage, ne comprenant pas la raison qui l'avait poussée à venir le défendre; elle n'avait tout de même pas interprété son regard comme un appel à l'aide ? Il était prêt à assumer ses conneries, il savait qu'il devait aller à Azkaban pour ce qu'il avait fait, alors pourquoi ? Il la vit tourner la tête vers sa direction et lui faire un petit sourire avant de revenir à sa place, dans les gradins, dans son champ de vision.

« Bien, merci beaucoup mademoiselle Granger. » lança le procureur en ajoutant à son dossier les quelques notes prises durant ce témoignage; ce jugement s'avérait un peu plus compliqué que les précédents. « Nous allons donc procéder au vote. »

Drago voyait, dans les premières propositions, très peu de mains se lever; visiblement, elles étaient considérées comme trop lourdes. Cependant, lorsque les propositions furent baissées sous une année de détention, plus de mains firent leur apparition, et chaque réponse des jurés était consciencieusement notée par la greffière. Il avait comme l'impression que le témoignage de Granger avait énormément joué en sa faveur, et il l'en remercia intérieurement; moins il aurait de prison à écumer, mieux il se porterait.

« Que ceux qui désirent que monsieur Malefoy soit envoyé à Azkaban jusque la veille de la rentrée à Poudlard, et qu'il doive retourner à l'école pour faire sa dernière année, lèvent la main. »

Quoi ? C'était quoi cette proposition ? Il devrait affronter l'école en tant qu'ancien Mangemort ? Il n'osa même pas imaginer ce qu'il risquait d'y subir. Puis il se raisonna, pensant que c'était une manière à ne pas oublier d'assumer ses actes. Il vit plusieurs mains, qui lui semblaient plus nombreuses que lors des autres propositions, se lever, et tourna les yeux vers le Trio. Ah non c'est vrai, eux ne votaient pas, aussi il revint à la greffière, qui semblait faire un rapide calcul avant de se pencher vers le procureur, qui hocha la tête.

« Bien. Tout le monde ayant voté, nous allons pouvoir donner les résultats. D'après les notes qui ont été prises, le jury a pris la décision par majorité de laisser monsieur Malefoy à Azkaban le temps des vacances, à partir d'aujourd'hui, et le renvoyer chez lui la veille de la rentrée à Poudlard, où il devra suivre le reste de sa scolarité et passer ses ASPICS. Quiconque a-t-il une objection ? »

Quelques murmures, puis plus rien. L'assemblée acceptait le choix de l'ensemble du jury. Le verdict était donc tombé. Le procureur fit signe aux deux hommes derrière la chaise de Drago qu'ils pouvaient l'emmener. Au moment où il fut levé et que ses mains finirent ligotées, il prit encore une fois la parole :

« Excusez-moi, j'aurais une requête… »

« Oui ? »

« Serait-il possible… de me retirer la Marque des Ténèbres ? »

Les murmures surpris emplirent la salle et le procureur lui jeta un regard intrigué, le poussant à continuer et à s'expliquer :

« Je… voudrais vivre une vie normale, une fois sorti. Et cette Marque m'est devenue insupportable, elle est quelque chose que je ne veux pas. »

« Il est rare de recevoir une telle requête… Savez-vous seulement comment on retire cette Marque ? »

« Non, monsieur je sais seulement que c'est possible… »

« Sachez qu'elle touche directement l'âme… Aussi, il faut utiliser les armes en conséquence. Pour vous débarrasser de votre Marque, il vous faut faire ressurgir tous vos plus noirs souvenirs, et pour cela, vous devrez passer tout près du Baiser du Détraqueur, en vous laissant aspirer tout espoir, et vous risquez fortement d'y perdre réellement votre âme, il suffirait pour cela que le Détraqueur ne soit pas arrêté à temps. J'espère que vous réalisez la souffrance psychique et les risques auxquels vous vous exposez. »

« … Je suis prêt à subir ce que vous exigez. »

« Cependant, ne voulant pas faire traîner cette requête, je vous propose de le faire sur-le-champ, avec les Détraqueurs qui se trouvent au-dessus de vous. Bien sûr, vous avez le droit de refuser et de réitérer la demande à Azkaban. »

« … Ça me va. » lâcha le jeune homme en fixant le Trio, sachant pertinemment que cela voulait dire qu'ils seraient là pour le voir, chose qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Tant pis, il faudrait faire avec, au moins ils seraient trois à savoir qu'il voulait changer. De plus, il sentait bien que ses chances d'y survivre étaient plus grandes en le subissant ici, car une fois à Azkaban, tout espoir serait déjà perdu, et les gardiens n'étaient certainement pas très concernés par la survie de son âme, tandis qu'ici, plusieurs personnes avaient une morale trop haute pour laisser une telle chose se produire.

Sur ces mots, Drago fut rassit et attaché fermement à sa chaise, alors que Weasley, qui s'était occupé de la défense de la salle, produit trois nouveaux chiens Patronus qui allèrent chacun se poster dans un coin de la salle, pour protéger les gradins le temps du traitement. Puis il ordonna à celui qui était posté aux côtés du procureur d'orienter son rayon non plus vers le plafond, mais en sorte de protéger le jury uniquement. Immédiatement, les Détraqueurs fondirent sur la seule proie encore à leur disposition et se placèrent à ses côtés, aspirant immédiatement toutes les idées heureuses qu'il aurait pu avoir. Bientôt, l'assassinat de Dumbledore lui revint en mémoire, la torture de Granger, la destruction du château, la torture de Granger, la destruction du château, l'assassinat de Dumbledore, l'ouverture de l'Armoire à Disparaître, la torture de Granger, Bellatrix, Granger, Bellatrix, Potter, Severus, l'Armoire à Disparaître, Potter, Weasley, Granger… Son père…

_« Endoloris ! »_

_Un hurlement. Drago, six ans, se tortillait au sol, terrassé par la douleur que l'homme lui infligeait. Lorsqu'il pensait avoir un peu de répit, ça reprenait, le pliant en deux, explosant son crâne contre le carrelage froid._

_« J'espère que tu as compris à présent. »_

Un hurlement déchira le silence de la salle, alors que le jeune homme semblait prêt à s'évanouir, que les Détraqueurs s'approchaient de plus en plus, attirés par tant de malheurs. Il entrouvrit un œil, qu'il referma aussitôt d'effroi la créature était plus proche que jamais de lui aspirer son âme. Il lui suffisait de relever son masque pour révéler l'hideuse bouche qui devait lui couvrir la tête.

_« Pourquoi jouais-tu avec ces Moldus, Drago ? » grondait l'homme devant lui._

_« Ils… Ils étaient gentils, ils ne me voulaient pas de mal… » _

_« Je m'en fiche. Drago, les Moldus vont perdre notre race, te rends-tu compte de cela ? Les Moldus sont mauvais, Drago. »_

_« O… Oui, père. »_

_« A l'avenir, tu t'efforceras de les faire fuir à ton approche. »_

_« Comment, père ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas moi, en leur montrant tes pouvoirs ? Réfléchis un peu, Drago ! »_

Il sentait le râle profond du Détraqueur sur son visage. Tout espoir, toute joie le quittait. Comment pouvait-il se supporter ? Lui, l'enfant lâche qui suivait bêtement son tyran de père.

_« Et cette Sang-de-Bourbe, comment se porte-t-elle ? »_

_« Pardon, père ? »_

_« La Sang-de-Bourbe, dont tu nous parles tant ! Comme si elle méritait ton attention, Drago ! »_

_Oh, il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait; la même chose que toutes les années qui avaient précédé, où il allait jouer avec ces enfants Moldus que son père détestait tant. Oh oui, il connaissait cette douleur qui ne lui faisait presque plus rien à présent. Mais il simulerait. Il se coucherait à terre, se tordrait de douleur, pour satisfaire son père et éviter ainsi qu'il ne cherche de nouvelles manières de faire souffrir son héritier. Etre élevé dans la haine du Moldu. Il y avait toujours été habitué. Il s'y était fait. Il avait même accroché à l'idéologie. Mais une part de lui se demandait, pourquoi fallait-il les haïr, ces Moldus et leurs progénitures aux pouvoirs de sorciers ? Pourquoi disait-on que les Sangs-de-Bourbe volaient leurs pouvoirs aux Cracmol ? Peu importe, à présent. S'il fallait qu'il y croie, il y croirait. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter les représailles. Il était voué à suivre les traces de son père, pour reprendre la famille avec la même hargne que lui. Et pour cela, il ne devait montrer aucune pitié envers tout être plus faible que les Sangs Purs. Pour cela, il commencerait dès la rentrée à traiter Granger de Sang-de-Bourbe. S'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il le ferait, pour ne pas connaître la souffrance de voir une fois de plus les yeux cruels de son père alors qu'il lui lançait le sort de torture._

Un nouveau hurlement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son âme pouvait autant souffrir. Les _Endoloris_ que lui infligeait déjà tout petit son père étaient de petites chatouilles à côté de ça. Et il ne pouvait pas bouger, comme aspiré par ces ignobles créatures qui attendaient le moment propice pour lui arracher son âme. La marque commençait à le brûler, à le démanger, comme si elle voulait s'arracher de sa peau, terrifiée elle aussi par les Détraqueurs. Il sentait la détresse monter en lui, l'espoir se faire aspirer jusqu'à la dernière goutte, le vidant totalement. Et la marque qui le tiraillait, qui dévorait sa peau, qui s'en arrachait. Il avait envie de se gratter le bras, pour s'en débarrasser plus vite, se gratter jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à l'os s'il le fallait.

_Sa mère serrait son petit corps contre elle, après une des nouvelles colères de son père, après une nouvelle salve d'Endoloris. Les mots rassurants qu'elle lui chuchotait à l'oreille avaient toujours le don de calmer sa souffrance, comme si elle lui appliquait une potion antidouleur. Du haut de ses huit ans, il avait déjà compris que pleurer était mal et faible, aussi il retint les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que papa me fait mal ? »_

_« Ton père… ne veut que ton bien, mon chéri. Il s'inquiète pour toi, et espère que tu seras un garçon qui saura reprendre la famille en main, comme lui l'a fait avant toi. »_

_« Tu l'aimes ? »_

_« … Oui, mon chéri. Je l'aime comme au premier jour. »_

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais entendre ça le rassurait, et le confortait dans l'idée que ce que lui disait son père ne devait pas être si faux._

Il sentit soudain un mouvement au-dessus de sa tête et risqua un œil; Merlin, le Détraqueur retirait sa cagoule !

_« Je t'aime, Drago. »_

Un immense phénix repoussa soudainement les créatures qui le tourmentaient. Sa superbe couleur argentée ne lui laissa pas plus longtemps le doute; un Patronus venait de lui sauver la mise. Mais à qui appartenait-il ? Il revint vers lui et sembla l'interroger du regard, comme attendant ses prochains ordres. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il n'avait jamais produit de Patronus, il en était incapable, il savait parfaitement ne pas avoir de souvenir suffisamment heureux… alors pourquoi le phénix le fixait-il ainsi ?

« … Coince-les au plafond, et qu'ils y restent. » tenta-t-il sans y croire.

A sa plus grande stupéfaction, l'oiseau s'inclina un instant avant de projeter ses ondes vers les deux Détraqueurs, qui étaient comme stupéfixés au plafond. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il lança un regard perdu vers le procureur, puis vers Potter, dont il connaissait les capacités à produire d'immenses et puissants Patronus. Les deux hommes avaient l'air aussi désorientés que lui; tous les deux avaient la baguette sortie, visiblement sur le point d'envoyer leur propre Patronus pour arrêter les Détraqueurs, mais ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps. Le phénix ne _pouvait pas_ lui appartenir, il n'avait pas de baguette, d'où serait-il sorti ? Il vit Granger se lever et toussoter timidement :

« Je… Je vais peut-être pouvoir apporter une réponse à la question que vous devez tous vous poser… D'après un livre que j'ai lu pendant ma scolarité –vous ne voulez pas savoir où et comment je l'ai eu-, la Marque des Ténèbres garde scellée une grande partie de la puissance des souvenirs positifs, empêchant à un Mangemort de produire un Patronus s'il n'a pas de quoi pallier à ça avec un souvenir d'une énorme puissance. »

« Les Mangemorts sont en général des personnes élevées dans la douleur, Granger. »

« Je sais, laisse-moi finir, Malefoy. C'est exactement pour cette raison que la Marque est si terrible, car elle est pensée pour empêcher les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'abandonner, en leur aspirant le bon qui peut être en eux. Mais lorsque la Marque a été libérée du bras de monsieur Malefoy, qui doit être un des seuls à avoir pu garder quelque chose de bon en lui, le Patronus qui restait scellé a émergé immédiatement de son corps. Cependant, je serais curieuse de savoir quel souvenir tu avais pour en créer un si puissant… »

« Mais, Hermione… » hésita Weasley. « Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas eu besoin de baguette ? C'est ça que je ne comprends pas, on a nécessairement besoin d'une baguette pour ce sort… »

« La magie innée, Ron. Cette magie qu'on utilise étant petit, tant qu'on n'a pas notre première baguette. Je pense que c'est cette magie que Malefoy a utilisé, son corps a réagi à la menace des Détraqueurs… Mais Malefoy, pourrais-tu répondre à ma question ? Quel était ton souvenir ? »

« Je n'y répondrai pas, c'est personnel. » rétorqua-t-il. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer que son souvenir le plus heureux était un « je t'aime » prononcé par sa mère !

« … Bien, se reprit le procureur. Je pense qu'avec ceci, monsieur Malefoy, nous allons pouvoir vous mener à votre cellule. Monsieur Weasley, pourriez-vous envoyer votre Patronus protéger la salle à la place de celui de monsieur Malefoy ? »

Il hocha la tête et le chien aux côtés du procureur leva la tête, envoyant son rayon vers le plafond, et le phénix se tourna une dernière fois vers Drago avant de disparaître. Les deux gardes revinrent à ses côtés et le libérèrent de ses chaînes pour lui saisir les poignets et l'emmener hors de la salle. Il ne protesta pas et les suivit docilement. Le procureur souffla et annonça que la journée était terminée, au grand soulagement de tous.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, et à bientôt pour le prochain !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci infiniment pour les commentaires que j'ai reçus, je n'ai jamais eu autant de commentaires en un seul chapitre et en une semaine, ça fait rêver ! Et merci également à ceux qui ont mis ma fanfiction en favoris ou en suivie, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup de voir le succès de mon premier chapitre !**

**Nahiliam : merci beaucoup, ravie que ça t'aie plu, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant =D et la mère de Drago a une petite importance pour certaines raisons, mais rien de bien flagrant, elle n'apparaîtra pas énormément ^^**

**Jenifael09 : eh bien écoute, ravie de le savoir ^^**

**stressis : merci beaucoup ! :)**

**betouni : l'adresse n'est pas apparue xD cependant, je suis vraiment touchée de lire que tu trouves ça magique et magnifique =D**

**mama : la suite est là !**

* * *

Harry et Ron avaient décidé, en souvenir de ces dernières années, de l'accompagner à la gare de King's Cross pour lui souhaiter une bonne année à Poudlard; elle avait l'impression que pour cette dernière rentrée, ils remplaçaient ses parents, partis en Australie suite à son sort d'Oubliette. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient directement passés à la formation d'Auror, où ils avaient été acceptés d'office après la chute de Voldemort. Elle, elle voulait ses ASPICS, question de fierté personnelle. Sur le quai 9 ¾, dix minutes avant le départ du train, ils s'échangeaient les derniers mots avant des mois et Hermione profitait de ses derniers instants avec Ron, qu'elle devrait quitter jusque Noël. Tous les trois se sentaient bizarres à l'idée de se quitter après toutes ces années où ils se voyaient tous les jours, du matin au soir. A présent, Harry et Ron seraient certes encore ensemble durant la formation, mais Hermione, qui restait la tête pensante du groupe, allait les quitter pendant un an. Un nœud se formait dans leurs trois estomacs, quand ils pensaient à ça.

« Envoie-nous souvent de tes nouvelles, Hermione. » lança Harry d'une voix rouée.

« Je compte sur vous pour m'en envoyer aussi, je veux savoir comment se passe votre formation… »

« Nan mais t'y crois ça ? A Noël, si tout se passe bien, nous serons Aurors ! »

« Raison de plus de me dire comment ça se déroule, peut-être que je pourrai vous conseiller. »

« Hermione, tu es parfaite. » clama son petit ami en l'embrassant.

Elle lui sourit et déclara qu'il était temps qu'elle monte dans le train; elle prit Harry dans ses bras, laissa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Ron et gravit les marches. Quelques affaires déposées et réglées, un rapide tour de train, une discussion avec le professeur en charge du trajet, et, accompagnée de Neville, elle trouva Ginny et Luna dans un compartiment et s'assit avec elles.

« Alors, vos vacances, vous en avez bien profité je pense, maintenant qu'on est débarrassés de Tête-de-Serpent ? » demanda Neville.

« Tu parles, on a fait procès sur procès… Dolohov a réussi à voler une baguette à la fin du sien, on a frôlé la catastrophe. Si Harry n'avait pas été suffisamment rapide à le désarmer, il y aurait eu des morts. »

« Oh, ça n'a pas dû être évident… Au fait, j'ai lu que Malefoy a écopé un emprisonnement aussi, il a pris combien ? »

« Drago Malefoy ? Azkaban jusqu'hier, et l'obligation de revenir à Poudlard, malgré les conséquences que ça risque d'avoir, avec tous les élèves qui risquent de lui en faire baver… »

« Il le mériterait bien. »

« J'ai appris pendant son procès qu'il n'a jamais lancé d'_Avada Kedavra_ ni d'_Endoloris_. Il n'a utilisé l'_Impero_ qu'une fois, contre Katie Bell, en sixième année, mais sinon, les Sortilèges Impardonnables n'ont jamais été présents dans son répertoire. »

« Ca me paraît bizarre, moi… »

« Je ne trouve pas. Malefoy a changé quand il a commencé à jouer dans la cour des grands, il a toujours gardé un pied du côté du bien. Justement, j'ai témoigné en sa faveur pendant le procès… »

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla le jeune homme. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que sans lui, moi, Ron et Harry serions morts dans le manoir Malefoy. C'est lui qui nous a permis de survivre le temps pour Dobby de venir nous aider. »

« Je ne comprends plus rien… »

« Personne n'a compris sur le moment… Mais je crois que Malefoy n'aime pas du tout ce que le Mal et Voldemort représentent. Et ça doit être pour ça qu'il nous a laissés en vie… Il était peut-être passif pendant toute la guerre, mais ça ne nous aura pas porté préjudice au final. Et par ailleurs, il a fait une requête qui nous a tous… étonnés. »

« Qui est… ? »

« Il a demandé à se faire enlever la Marque des Ténèbres. De ce qu'il a dit, elle lui pourrissait la vie. »

« Ca me paraît louche, ça… Ca a été accepté ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Rien ne te dit que ça a vraiment été fait, il peut avoir fait la requête pour espérer sortir plus tôt encore. »

« Le processus a immédiatement été lancé, il ne l'a plus. »

« Ca t'amuse de parler d'un sujet supposé être sous secret professionnel, Granger ? »

Elle tourna vivement la tête et croisa les yeux orageux du blond, qui se tenait devant la porte.

« Je… J-Je-Je ne pensais pas que… »

« Que je voudrais garder ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi ? Eh bien figure-toi que si. »

« Tu ne veux pas que les gens sachent que… que tu… as renoncé à ton statut de Mangemort ? »

« A quoi bon ? Qu'on le sache ou non, je vais quand même me bouffer des insultes toute l'année. »

« … T-T-T-T... Tu n'as personne avec qui rester ? »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre Granger ? »

Il ferma violemment la porte du compartiment sur ces mots et disparut dans le couloir.

« Hermione… » chuchota Ginny. « Depuis quand es-tu intimidée par Malefoy… ? »

« Depuis que j'ai l'impression d'en avoir trop dit sur lui… Après tout, c'est à lui de choisir de divulguer ces informations ou non. »

« Hermione, les informations que tu as sur lui sont positives pour sa réputation… »

« Non, il… il a raison, je n'ai pas à dire des choses qui sont sous secret professionnel. La Gazette du Sorcier va déjà suffisamment ébruiter l'affaire, il s'en sortira tout seul… comme toujours, non ? »

« Tu te fous de moi ? Il a toujours eu l'appui de son père ou de quelqu'un d'autre, ce mec est incapable de se démerder tout seul ! »

Elle sourit et secoua les mains, faisant comprendre ainsi qu'il n'y avait pas à discuter davantage de ça. Elle prit le livre qu'elle avait pensé à mettre dans son sac et l'ouvrit vers le quart pour reprendre sa lecture. Ses trois compagnons lui lancèrent un regard intrigué puis décidèrent de discuter entre eux, puisqu'elle semblait avoir besoin d'un moment pour elle.

« Au fait, quelqu'un sait qui sera le second préfet en chef de cette année ? On sait que la première est Hermione… » demanda subitement Ginny.

« Le second ne s'est pas montré tout à l'heure, donc je ne sais pas. » répondit Neville d'un souffle.

« Oh… et vous ne savez vraiment pas qui ça pourrait être ? »

Luna et Neville secouèrent la tête ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée. Et visiblement, Hermione n'en savait rien, puisqu'elle n'avait pas daigné réagir. Soudain, ils la virent fermer son énorme livre d'un coup sec et leur annoncer qu'elle devait faire le tour du train, puisqu'elle s'était engagée à le faire elle-même avec le binôme dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, laissant les autres préfets tranquilles avec leur groupe d'amis.

Elle sortit sur ces mots, partant aux toilettes se changer. Ginny se pencha vers ses deux amis et leur souffla qu'Hermione était bizarre depuis le procès de Malefoy, il avait l'air de l'avoir réellement bouleversée. Lorsque la jeune femme fut prête, elle se rendit au fond du train, où il avait été demandé de se retrouver avec l'autre préfet en chef. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, mais personne ne se présenta. Ne comprenant pas, elle décida néanmoins de faire le tour du train pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien et que rien n'avait explosé dans aucun wagon. Le premier compartiment fut fermé aussi vite qu'il avait été ouvert; pardon petit couple, passons à la suite ! Elle du confisquer près d'une dizaine de bombes explosives et de produits Weasley –Georges, bien qu'ayant perdu son frère, ne s'était pas laissé abattre et, après un mois pendant lequel il se remettait difficilement, avait décidé de reprendre la boutique et de gérer au mieux l'absence qu'il ressentait; comme il le disait, il ne pouvait pas réduire à néant l'entreprise de son frère, et ça lui permettait quelque part de remplir le vide qu'il ressentait. Arrivée au compartiment de Ginny, Luna et Neville, elle en ouvrit la porte, et s'assit le temps d'échanger quelques mots :

« Je ne comprends pas, l'autre préfet en chef n'est toujours pas venu. »

« Mais… Ca fait partie des obligations non ? »

« Oui. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas. Comme si… je ne sais pas, soit c'est quelqu'un qui ne craint pas les conséquences de cette désobéissance, soit il n'y a pas de second préfet en chef… »

Ginny fit une moue déçue; elle aurait tellement voulu savoir qui serait le collègue d'Hermione ! Celle-ci se releva, leur annonça que sa ronde n'était pas terminée et ressortit. Des premières aux septièmes années, des Gryffondors aux Serpentards, tous stoppaient toute activité quand elle ouvrait la porte coulissante pour son examen. Lorsqu'elle vit l'unique occupant du dernier compartiment, son cœur se serra; allongé sur une des deux banquettes, les bras sous la tête, déjà dans sa robe de sorcier, le souffle profond, tout laissait penser qu'il dormait. Elle eut un petit sourire et s'assit un instant sur la banquette en face. Son visage fermé ne semblait pas vouloir se décrisper, sa bouche entrouverte laissait un petit filet d'air passer à chaque respiration, ses cheveux blond platine cachaient ses yeux qu'elle savait gris, frisant l'argenté. Elle entendit un grognement sortir du fond de sa poitrine et comprit qu'il se réveillait; avait-elle fait trop de bruit en entrant ? Alors qu'elle voyait sa bouche se fermer, ses muscles se tendre et se détendre, elle comprit qu'il était temps qu'elle y aille; elle se leva subitement, ouvrit la porte juste assez pour pouvoir passer et la referma doucement.

CLAC

Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement une paupière et son œil gris parcourut le compartiment et se planta sur la porte. Quelqu'un avait été là, il en était sûr. Et cette personne n'avait pas qu'ouvert et refermé la porte, ça aussi il le savait. Il avait été réveillé par la présence d'une personne. Pas de manière brutale, non; elle avait été silencieuse, mais il l'avait sentie. Qui aurait fait ça ? Il pensait sincèrement que personne dans Poudlard n'aurait osé entrer dans son compartiment si ce n'était pour le faire chier. Jusqu'à la troisième année, les élèves ne l'auraient pas dérangé, trop impressionnés, et à partir de la quatrième année, son nom et sa réputation étant ce qu'ils étaient, ils ne se gênaient plus. Il avait déjà été secoué cinq ou six fois depuis le début du voyage dans son sommeil par des abrutis en pleine crise d'adolescence et les avait tous envoyés paître. Oh, il savait bien que son année n'allait pas être évidente; visiblement, le Magenmagot lui avait trouvé la peine parfaite, car après tout, ses plus grands méfaits s'étaient déroulés entre les murs de l'école. Il se posait en revanche une question; comment était-il supposé supporter la présence des Serpentards en sachant pertinemment qu'ils allaient se défouler sur lui ? Car s'il était détesté des trois autres maisons pour avoir été Mangemort, il savait que les dominants de Serpentard allaient liguer la sienne contre lui pour une toute autre raison; ceux-ci lui feraient payer son manque de dévotion envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant son règne. Ah, ça n'allait pas être simple.

« Vous voulez quelque chose ? » entendit-il.

En revenant à la porte, il vit qu'elle était ouverte et dévoilait la vieille femme souriante et son chariot à friandises. Bon, qui sait, peut-être que ça lui ferait du bien.

« Un paquet des dragées surprises. »

« Très bien, sept Mornilles s'il vous plaît. »

Il lui tendit l'argent et s'empara du paquet pour pouvoir refermer la porte au plus vite et être tranquille. Il avait vu une ombre passer dans le regard bienveillant de la femme, et il en connaissait exactement la raison, aussi il ne voulait pas supporter son air souriant et hypocrite plus longtemps.

* * *

_Rien n'avait changé_. Poudlard avait été reconstruit dans un temps record, et attirait les regards émerveillés des premières années, toujours plus nains d'année en année. Cette remarque interne lui arracha un sourire en coin, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les calèches. Il vit ce à quoi il pouvait largement s'attendre, au vu des événements passés. Et il ne doutait pas que tous ceux qui l'entouraient voyaient la même chose que lui. Un Sombral. Un cheval hideux, en somme. Mais là n'était pas la question. Chaque groupe d'étudiants qui prenait un transport le dévisageait d'un regard noir, le défiant de les accompagner si l'envie le prenait. Qu'ils se rassurent, ces sots ! Plutôt courir jusqu'au château que de se retrouver enfermé avec eux. Il entendit son nom appelé et tourna à peine la tête pour voir, quelques mètres devant lui, Granger qui le fixait. Visiblement satisfaite d'avoir son attention, elle lui posa une question qui le dérouta :

« Tu veux faire la route avec nous ? » osa-t-elle, s'attirant aussitôt les regards outrés des deux Gryffondors qui l'accompagnaient, et un petit sourire amusé de la Serdaigle. Il hésita une fraction de seconde et hocha brièvement la tête, bien décidé de les ignorer pendant tout le voyage. Mais au moins, il ne serait pas forcé à prendre la toute dernière avec _Rusard_, qui ne se priverait pas de lui faire des remarques acerbes sur ce qu'il avait fait et sur le fait que son père n'était qu'à sa place à Azkaban. Merlin non, plutôt voyager avec ces lions, eux au moins ne lui feraient pas de remarque, puisque Granger l'avait invité. Du moins ne le feraient-ils pas directement, ignorer ce qu'ils diraient serait bien plus simple.

Aussi, il se plaça dans le coin avant droit et fixa les bêtes qui les tiraient vers l'école. Des chevaux squelettiques et noirs, très clairement dociles qui se suivaient tous vers la même destination. Il écoutait à peine ce que les quatre autres se racontaient en chuchotis gênés, aussi il entendit vaguement son nom prononcé avec tout le dédain qui était possible, et décida là de prêter une oreille plus attentive à ce qui se disait; bah, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, il était considéré comme le pire lâche pendant cette guerre, et ils ne l'avaient jamais aimé de toute manière. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, et que Londubat cherchait apparemment à éclaircir, était pourquoi Granger l'avait invité à venir avec eux. De ce qu'il entendait, elle bafouillait plus qu'elle ne s'expliquait, mais elle finit par articuler difficilement que voyager seul n'était jamais très agréable, et qu'au moins, avec eux, il ne serait pas martyrisé pendant les dix minutes qu'ils passeraient dans cette calèche. Il rit jaune intérieurement; avait-elle conscience qu'il n'était plus à ça prêt, et pire, qu'il le mériterait bien ? Il pensait pourtant qu'elle serait la première à se jeter sur l'occasion pour lui faire regretter ses propos toutes les années précédentes. Enfin, elle était sûrement trop gentille pour ça, cette sainte-nitouche de Granger. Il trouverait bien un moyen pendant l'année de lui faire dire tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui, il était certain que ça lui ferait du bien de dégager toute cette tension. Pourquoi il voulait lui rendre ce service ? Oh, sûrement parce que sans elle, il serait resté encore un moment à Azkaban en compagnie de ces si agréables Détraqueurs. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, elle lui avait réellement sauvé la mise; deux mois lui avaient déjà semblé une torture, tenir plus longtemps lui aurait été insupportable. Et il lui en devait une nouvelle à présent, il méritait peut-être d'avoir Rusard dans les pattes pendant le voyage, mais il n'en restait pas moins soulagé de ne pas avoir à l'entendre clamer ses immondices sur les punitions interdites –et qu'il regrettait bien, naturellement ! Foutu Cracmol frustré de ne pas pouvoir utiliser de magie. Ses yeux se détachèrent des boucles désordonnées de la préfète –il détestait ses cheveux, il voyait ses fourches d'ici, depuis combien de temps n'était-elle pas allée chez le coiffeur ?- et se tournèrent vers le château. Ils devraient arriver aux lourdes portes de chêne dans une ou deux minutes.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, il attendit tranquillement que le groupe descende et, sans leur jeter un regard, se dirigea vers l'intérieur du château, et plus exactement vers la Grande Salle, où il savait que son arrivée serait sujette à des murmures de tous genres à chaque table. Oui, après tout, que faisait-il là, alors qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ? Merlin, s'il avait eu le choix, il ne serait pas revenu. Il entendait la discussion joyeuse du groupe avec qui il avait voyagé dans les calèches, mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention, alors qu'il franchissait enfin les portes de la Grande Salle. Les éclats de voix cessèrent les uns après les autres, au fur et à mesure que les gens le reconnaissaient. Cette année n'allait vraiment pas être facile. Il marcha sans interruption vers sa table, où il s'assit dans un coin tranquille, loin des autres qui l'observaient d'un air désapprobateur. Il avait réellement été déçu en apprenant que ni Blaise ni Pansy ne revenaient à Poudlard. il aurait bien eu besoin de soutien. Mais il pouvait comprendre après tout, eux n'étaient pas forcés, aussi ils avaient été raisonnables et avaient décidé de reprendre leur vie en main, tout de suite dans le cadre professionnel. Il lança un regard discret à la table des Gryffondor et vit très vite Londubat et Weasley. Mais pas de trace de Granger. Cependant, l'interrogation ne se fit pas longtemps, et la réponse le frappa comme un cognard : qui d'autre serait mieux placé qu'elle pour être préfet en chef ? Un sourire immédiatement refoulé se logea sur ses lèvres. Il se demanda un instant qui pouvait être le second préfet désigné, mais se dit qu'il le saurait bien assez vite, lorsque Granger et celui-ci entreraient, accompagnés de tous les premières années. Aussi, il sursauta presque, arraché de ses pensées quand McGonagall lui prit l'épaule d'une poigne forte :

« Monsieur Malefoy, je vous confie ceci. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du repas pour les explications complémentaires. »

Simple, court, concis. McGonagall avait toujours été comme ça, et c'était sûrement pour cela que Drago parvenait à l'apprécier un minimum. Il savait également que ce serait en grande partie grâce à elle que l'année serait moins difficile qu'il ne le craignait. cette femme avait toujours été impartiale, jamais elle n'avait osé privilégier sa maison comme le faisait Severus. Elle connaissait son histoire, savait pourquoi il était revenu, il en était certain, mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne le prendrait pas en compte, ne gardant en tête que le fait qu'il était un élève cette femme. était la personne la plus juste qu'il trouverait dans l'école cette année, Dumbledore et Severus n'étant plus de ce monde depuis quelques mois. Elle savait qu'il avait été une cause de la mort de l'ancien directeur. pourtant, elle ne s'en formaliserait pas. Il en avait acquis la certitude en voyant ce qui trônait à côté de son assiette et qu'il l'avait dévisagée avec des yeux éberlués. Le sourire doux, digne d'une bonne grand-mère, l'avait réconforté un instant. Et un instant, il regretta de ne pas avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor, pour avoir une femme aussi forte et bonne pour directrice de maison. Il repoussa cette pensée en se rappelant qu'il avait eu Severus, l'homme qui avait été là pour lui durant toutes ces années. Il hocha la tête et la vit se relever et retourner à sa place de directrice, alors que Rusard se planta devant la porte et annonça que les premières années étaient enfin là et qu'ils entreraient dans quelques minutes. Il vit un dernier regard de la femme se poser sur lui et comprit. Il prit l'objet qu'elle avait déposé devant lui, l'accrocha à sa robe de sorcier et se leva, sortant rejoindre Granger et les jeunes apprentis, toujours sous les regards pesants de toute la salle.

Il la vit se tourner vers lui et le fixer avec des yeux ronds, qui passaient de son insigne à ses yeux, de ses yeux à son insigne.

« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas montré à la tête du train, Malefoy ? Cela fait partie de nos obligations de… »

« Je viens de la recevoir, cette foutue insigne. »

Elle ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi avait-il reçu l'insigne seulement maintenant ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reçue avec le courrier lui donnant la liste de fournitures ? Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur ces questions, estimant que la directrice devait avoir de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi, et se tourna vers les premières années pour leur expliquer brièvement ce qui allait se produire.

« Bien. Bienvenue à tous dans Poudlard. Dès votre arrivée dans la Grande Salle, vous serez répartis dans quatre maisons, qui sont Gryffondor, Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle et… »

« Serpentard. » la coupa Drago, s'attirant son regard assassin. « Ces maisons devront être considérées comme une seconde famille, n'oubliez pas que vous devrez y rester pendant sept années, aussi il est plutôt bon de bien s'entendre avec les membres de sa maison. »

« Poudlard fonctionne ainsi toute bonne action que vous réaliserez vous fera gagner des points pour votre maison, et toute effraction au règlement vous en fera perdre. Sur ce, je pense que nous allons pouvoir entrer, vous prendrez connaissance du reste par la suite. Et la prochaine fois, ne me coupe pas comme tu l'as fait Malefoy, je ne supporte pas ça. » lui souffla-t-elle.

Ils se jetèrent un regard rapide avant d'entrer dans l'énorme salle, guidant les jeunes élèves vers le tabouret, où se trouvait le Choixpeau. Drago s'en empara et laissa Hermione récupérer la liste qui se trouvait en-dessous.

« Je vais appeler chacun de vous, et vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret, et… Drago se chargera de poser le Choixpeau sur votre tête, annonça la jeune femme. Elle prit une inspiration et commença. Anthony Abarah. »

Une demi-heure passa avant que tous les élèves ne soient classés dans leurs maisons, terminant par Zakari Hermione. La jeune femme avait marqué une pause en voyant le prénom, mais ne laissa rien paraître de plus, ne voulant pas être remarquée dès le début de l'année, mais eut immédiatement en tête que cette jeune fille était sûrement une Née-Moldue. Elle avait senti le regard du blond sur elle alors que la petite montait sur le tabouret, mais ne s'en formalisa pas; ce prénom n'était pas commun, aussi, l'entendre devait en surprendre plus d'un de leur génération. Puis les deux préfets en chef purent rejoindre chacun leur table pour manger l'énorme repas qui apparut devant leurs yeux. Si elle mangeait autant que son petit appétit le lui permettait, lui n'avait pas le cœur à ça, et ne voulait que comprendre pourquoi il avait été choisi pour être le préfet en chef d'une maison qui ne le supportait plus. Ils sentaient, l'un comme l'autre, les regards les transpercer; Hermione pour avoir contribué à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Drago pour son statut d'ancien Mangemort. Elle sentait son estomac se nouer et son appétit fut coupé net lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'un première année l'observait, des petites étoiles dans les yeux, sa cuillère de soupe dégoulinant dans son assiette. Elle en voulut un instant à Harry de ne pas être revenu avec elle à Poudlard, attirant tous les regards sur lui plutôt que sur elle, elle ne supportait pas ça. Elle fit un petit sourire au jeune garçon qui la dévisageait et fut contente de le voir enfin revenir à son repas sûrement tiède, à présent.

« Bien, avant de vous laisser rejoindre vos dortoirs, j'aimerais mettre au clair certaines règles de prudence et faire une annonce. » déclara McGonagall, alors que le dessert s'achevait. « Tout d'abord, je voudrais rappeler –ou apprendre- à tous les élèves que la Forêt Interdite, comme son nom l'indique, est strictement _interdite_ d'accès aux étudiants, aucun prétexte n'est permis pour y pénétrer sans être accompagné de votre professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques et garde-chasse Rubeus Hagrid. Ensuite, il me faut vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui sera cette année monsieur Emile Granbec, et le professeur de métamorphose, mademoiselle Angelina Johnson, dont se souviendront peut-être certains d'entre vous, et qui sera également la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor. Souhaitons-leur une heureuse année ! » acheva-t-elle en applaudissant, amenant toute la salle à en faire de même, alors que l'homme aux côtés du professeur de potions se levait difficilement et s'inclinait, un sourire gêné coincé sur ses lèvres. Sa barbe de trois jours et ses yeux égarés ne lui donnaient pas une allure que l'on penserait d'un professeur, et Hermione se surprit à douter de ses capacités d'enseignant, avant de se rappeler que Remus Lupin ne leur avait pas nécessairement paru physiquement beaucoup plus engageant que cet homme. Aussi, elle se promit de juger ses capacités dès la première heure, lorsqu'ils auraient cours avec lui. D'un autre côté, elle était absolument ravie de revoir Angelina; la jeune femme avait fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore et elles avaient quelque peu discuté ensemble. La revoir dans ces circonstances était très agréable pour elle, car elle revoyait une tête qu'elle connaissait et savait qu'en dehors des cours, elle pourrait sans mal discuter avec elle.

Alors que les élèves commençaient à quitter la salle, la directrice appela les deux préfets en chef qui vinrent se poster devant elle, attendant de savoir ce qu'elle voulait d'eux.

« Monsieur Londubat et mademoiselle Greengrass s'occuperont parfaitement de guider les premières années vers leurs dortoirs, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Vous, vous allez devoir me suivre, que je puisse vous montrer vos appartements. »

Ils lui emboîtèrent aussitôt et silencieusement le pas, alors qu'elle les guidait dans les couloirs de plusieurs étages, évitant les énormes groupes d'élèves de toutes les maisons, et s'arrêta devant un tableau au quatrième étage représentant les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, chacun accompagné de son animal fétiche. Le serpent siffla à leur approche, et le lion lui jeta un air mauvais; jusqu'aux tableaux, la rivalité entre les deux maisons semblait intacte. Les deux préfets eurent un sourire discret, tandis que la directrice prononçait le mot de passe :

« _Aeterna die. »_ prononça-t-elle distinctement en s'adressant à Serdaigle, qui lui rendit un sourire doux et laissa le tableau s'écarter. « Bien, maintenant que nous sommes dans vos appartements, je pense que vous avez des questions. Posez-les-moi sans retenue, je vous en prie. »

« Hm… Comment… »

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous nommé préfet en chef ? » coupa une fois de plus le blond. Il ne s'attendit pas du tout à la chaussure qui lui écrasa violemment le pied, mais son éducation l'empêcha de hurler de douleur ou même de réagir d'une quelconque manière devant la directrice.

« Monsieur Malefoy, je vous ai nommé préfet en chef pour vous éviter des problèmes dans votre dortoir, et pour cela, le plus simple était de vous envoyer dans des appartements privés, et donc de vous nommer préfet en chef. »

Il fut frappé par la réponse; il n'y avait pas pensé, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer être préfet en chef après les événements passés. Il lui fut très reconnaissant d'avoir pensé à une telle chose et se tut, n'ayant pas réellement d'autre question à poser.

« Hm…Puisque Malefoy a pu poser sa question, j'imagine que c'est mon tour à présent. » grogna la préfète à ses côtés. « Comment cela se fait-il qu'il n'ait reçu son insigne que ce soir ? »

« Oh, ça… c'est tout simplement parce qu'il m'a fallu discuter longuement avec les professeurs et le ministère du cas de monsieur Malefoy, et ils n'ont pas été évidents à convaincre. Aussi, il m'a semblé préférable d'attendre son arrivée au château pour lui transmettre l'insigne. Par ailleurs monsieur Malefoy, vous trouverez la lettre contenant les instructions et obligations des préfets en chef sur votre bureau, dans votre chambre. »

« Ah, justement, à ce propos, professeur… Pourriez-vous expliquer un peu mieux comment va se passer cette année ? Sommes-nous obligés de vivre ici ? » demanda encore Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

« Je suis désolée de vous le dire mademoiselle Granger, mais oui, vous serez forcés de dormir ici, tous les deux. Je me doute bien que vos camarades vont manqueront, mais vous aurez une multitude de tâches à accomplir ensemble, et savoir que vous avez votre propre lieu de vie vous sera très vite agréable. »

« Donc… on va devoir vivre ensemble… toute une année ? » s'égosilla presque la jeune femme en jetant un regard affolé au blond à ses côtés. Quoi, c'était donc si affreux de se dire qu'elle allait devoir partager une salle de bain et un salon avec lui ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient dormir dans le même lit non plus. L'intérêt de ces appartements était précisément l'intimité que chacun pouvait avoir; chacun sa chambre, et on n'en parle plus. De quoi s'inquiétait-elle ? Qu'il en profite pour la traîner dans la boue et la traiter comme une moins que rien en privé ? Allons, aucun intérêt s'il n'y avait pas de spectateurs. Et il lui devait trop pour oser faire ça cette année.

« Oui, mademoiselle Granger. Mais je suis certaine que vous vous en sortirez très bien tous les deux. »

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas : un an avec lui ! Elle ne le considérait certes pas comme un meurtrier, comme une grande partie de l'école le pensait, mais elle gardait encore très bien en tête toutes ces années d'insultes plus dures les unes que les autres à son encontre. S'il continuait cette année, elle demanderait une autorisation à quitter les appartements privés pour revenir aux dortoirs de sa maison. Elle jeta un regard vers le jeune homme et ne vit qu'un sourcil intrigué se lever; il ne semblait pas comprendre la raison de son affolement. Il devait pourtant s'en douter, non ? Il devait même sûrement être en train de réfléchir à de nouvelles manières de la faire tourner en bourrique, surtout qu'elle serait seule avec lui tous les soirs. Sans Harry ou Ron pour la soutenir. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge à cette pensée : ses deux meilleurs amis seraient loin toute l'année. Elle leur enverrait une lettre dès ce soir pour leur parler de sa rentrée et de cette nouvelle qui ne lui présageait rien de bon.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir m'attarder davantage, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Mademoiselle Granger, monsieur Malefoy, passez une agréable soirée. » acheva-t-elle d'un sourire malin leur rappelant grandement leur ancien directeur.

« Bon » souffla Hermione alors que la porte de l'appartement se refermait derrière la directrice, « je propose qu'on mettre quelques règles de vie. »

« J'ai besoin de vingt minutes dans la salle de bain pour me préparer le matin, garde ça bien en tête Granger. » la coupa Drago, voyant avec délectation une moue agacée apparaître sur son visage fin, mais perdit son sourire en entendant la pique qu'elle lui lança.

« Bien sûr Malefoy, je vais te laisser la salle de bain, que tu puisses te pomponner et te maquiller autant que tu veux. » osa-t-elle, à sa grande fureur, lui balancer en pleine figure.

« Je ne te permets pas de juger ce que je fais, sale Sang de Bourbe ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de lui cracher, sous le coup de la colère et de toute la frustration contenue depuis son arrivée dans le train. Il regretta dès qu'il vit son regard s'obscurcir, mais aperçut immédiatement une terrible violence contenue dans ses yeux; il décida donc de réfréner les semi-excuses qu'il était sur le point de prononcer et de la pousser plus loin. Elle aussi avait besoin de se lâcher, qu'elle le fasse ! Il savait qu'elle ne se censurerait pas, qu'elle lui balancerait tout ce qui lui passerait par la tête s'il la poussait à bout. « Je préfère largement prendre mon temps dans la salle de bain à prendre soin de moi que ressembler à l'épouvantail que tu es. »

Il ne vit pas le coup partir et se retrouva étalé par terre, ahuri, la main sur son nez certainement cassé. Les yeux qui le fixaient n'étaient que haine et dégoût, et il ne savait plus comment réagir, il était tout simplement figé au sol en attendant que la tempête s'abatte sur lui. Et il savait qu'elle serait violente. Très violente. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, mais rien ne se produisit. Il la vit déglutir, serrer et desserrer les poings, les muscles de sa mâchoire se tendre, ses yeux se fermer et se rouvrir en une expression résignée. Sa stratégie avait été totalement désamorcée. Pourquoi se contenait-elle ainsi ? Il voulait tout faire sortir et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'était la frustrer encore plus ? Cependant, il savait s'arrêter quand il le fallait, et il voyait bien qu'il pourrait la pousser à bout comme il le voudrait ce soir, elle ne ferait rien de plus, et tout ce qu'il récolterait seraient des pleurs étouffés à travers le mur qui séparait les deux chambres. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre quelqu'un pleurer, il n'aimait pas les gens faibles. Et Granger n'était pas faible, il le savait. Il en ignorait la raison, mais il ne voulait pas perdre cette image qu'il avait d'elle, de cette fille courageuse qui avait supporté l'humiliation que sa tante lui avait fait subir. L'humiliation… Non, lui en parler maintenant était la pire idée qui soit. Même avec le ton le plus doux qu'il pourrait avoir, il savait d'avance qu'elle prendrait cette remarque pour une attaque supplémentaire et irait se réfugier dans sa chambre. Puis il sourit. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se débarrasse de cette frustration avant de craquer.

« Frappe-moi encore. »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux éberlués, comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était fou d'elle.

« P… Pardon ? »

« _Frappe-moi encore_. »

Elle ne dit rien, ne bougea pas plus, mais le regardait toujours avec ces yeux, qui lui hurlaient « ton repas avait-il un goût inhabituel ce soir ? ». Aussi, il se leva et se planta devant elle, et saisit son poing toujours serré.

« Ceci sert à taper sur les gens qu'on n'aime pas. Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu me détestes même, alors frappe. »

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Le ton glacial qu'elle employa lui donna un petit sourire qu'il s'efforça de rendre narquois, et l'effet qu'il voulait voir eut lieu : les prunelles de la jeune préfète se voilèrent de colère et elle arracha son poing de la main de son ennemi. Il vit seulement une baguette sortir de sa robe de sorcière et se retrouva ligoté au sol la seconde qui suivit, une corde entre les dents pour l'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son. Un sortilège imprononcé, naturellement, et visiblement elle avait l'air contente de son coup.

« Je ne frappe les gens qu'en cas de dernière nécessité. Mais je pense que je vais te garder ligoté comme ça jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini de parler, puisque depuis notre arrivée dans l'école, tu n'arrêtes pas de me couper. » clama-t-elle, lui donnant un sourire discret. « Donc, pour commencer, tu vas bannir définitivement les insultes à mon égard de ton vocabulaire, car autrement, tu risques de te retrouver très souvent pétrifié dans une douche glacée, et je pense que tu sais que j'en serai capable, je n'ai absolument pas peur de te voir souffrir d'hypothermie. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne la vie de tous les jours, oui je te laisserai ta salle de bains pendant vingt minutes tous les matins, je n'ai besoin que de cinq minutes de toute façon, puisque comme tu l'as fait si bien remarquer, je suis un _épouvantail qui ne prend pas soin de moi_, et que tu es visiblement plus féminin que moi. Pour ce qui est du salon, je pense qu'il serait intéressant de s'y retrouver de temps en temps pour discuter de nos devoirs en tant que préfets en chef et de voir certaines choses au niveau de notre organisation. »

Et elle parlait, de toutes les règles de vie commune qu'elle voulait instaurer, comment les elfes de maison devraient être traités –qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à cirer des elfes, il ne les voyait jamais !- , et de tout ce qu'il devrait bannir quand il lui parlerait pour leur rendre la vie plus facile. Ce qu'elle disait était simple, très simple même, et ça leur faciliterait certainement la cohabitation forcée devant laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il lui suffirait de se plier à ce qu'elle voulait et tout se passerait bien. Il ne voulait pas se casser la tête cette année, et s'il pouvait avoir un lieu où le pacifisme régnerait, c'était parfait. Quitte à n'avoir personne sur qui se reposer, avoir au moins un havre de paix lui ferait déjà du bien. Il hocha la tête lorsqu'elle eut fini sa tirade et sentit les liens disparaître les uns après les autres, jusqu'à la corde qui lui tenait la bouche entravée. Il put se lever et fila dans sa chambre aux murs sombres, à orner avec ses couleurs, où il retrouva sa malle, un énorme lit à baldaquin et une enveloppe posée sur le bureau d'ébène. Il la saisit et l'ouvrit sans ménagement pour lire en diagonale les recommandations, interdictions et obligations qui avaient été données. Il entendit une porte claquer et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant un bruit sourd retentir en face de lui, sur le mur. Mais que foutait Granger ? Le gémissement qui suivit ne lui laissa plus de doute possible; cette idiote venait de gratifier le mur d'un magistral coup de poing et en subissait à présent les douloureuses conséquences.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a autant plu que le précédent, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, à poser vos questions et à me signaler si j'ai raté une faute quelque part et si quelque chose vous paraît incohérent !**

**Bonne journée à tous ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Malefoy. Ce mec allait la rendre folle. Tout simplement folle. Ses doigts endoloris, que même la magie n'avait pas pu soigner –si elle avait su, elle aurait prévu de l'essence de dictame dans sa malle, par l'énorme coup de poing qu'elle avait donné dans le mur la veille au soir lui rappelèrent vivement ce qu'il avait osé lui dire, et quoi qu'elle lui ait répondu, même si elle avait joué la fière, ça l'avait blessée. Elle faisait des efforts pourtant. Ou du moins essayait. Elle passait un sort lissant chaque matin sur ses cheveux, réussissant à les rendre non pas totalement lisses, mais au moins plus ordonnés, s'efforçait d'effacer ses cernes grâce à un produit de maquillage qu'elle avait trouvé sur le Chemin de Traverse et tentait de s'ouvrir davantage à d'autres choses que ses cours. Pour elle, c'était déjà un énorme pas en avant. Elle ne comprenait pas cet abruti, que voulait-il de plus exactement ? Déboulant dans la salle de bain pour prendre une rapide douche, elle découvrit les trois flacons de shampoing à côté de la cabine et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer elle ne pouvait pas y croire, ce mec était un stéréotype à lui tout seul ! Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard rouge écrevisse de sa douche bouillante, attrapa son cache-cernes sur le lavabo, qu'elle appliqua de deux petits coups autour des yeux, et sortit, la serviette autour de la poitrine, suivie d'une énorme nuée de vapeur d'eau.

« Tch. Pour ta gouverne Granger, l'eau aussi chaude, ça te ravage la peau. »

« De quoi tu te mêles, Malefoy ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis doté de brins de paille sur la tête. »

« Non mais je n'y crois pas ça ! C'est qui, la fille dans cet appartement ? »

« Pas toi, de ce que j'en vois. »

Ses poings se serrèrent et elle força le passage, le bousculant à l'épaule.

« Je me permets tout de même de te rappeler que des règles de vie ont été mises en place. Arrête de me prendre la tête et tout se passera bien. » lança-t-elle avant de claquer violemment la porte de sa chambre.

Il haussa un sourcil et entra à son tour dans la salle de bain fumante. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, à prendre des douches pareilles ? Il prit ses shampoings en main et se cacha dans la cabine de douche, lançant l'eau à une température qu'il estimait normale, et prit le temps de laisser ses muscles se détendre les uns après les autres avant de passer sa première couche.

Alors qu'elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, après plus d'une demi-heure, elle avisa sa tenue elle, elle était déjà prête à aller manger. Elle ne le comprenait pas comment pouvait-il passer autant de temps à se préparer ? Elle ouvrit discrètement sa porte et le prévint simplement qu'elle descendait pas de réponse, évidemment.

« Ah, Hermione ! » s'écria une tornade rousse qui lui atterrit dans les bras. « Alors, cette première nuit ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Il n'a pas été méchant avec toi ? Tu vas bien ? Pas de problèmes ? »

« Son nez a été correctement réparé après le coup que je lui ai asséné hier, oui. »

Un énorme sourire barra le visage de la jeune fille, qui s'empressa de lui demander pourquoi elle l'avait frappé et ce qui s'était passé.

« Cet abruti m'a coupé la parole pendant tout le temps où le professeur McGonagall nous laissait poser nos questions, puis m'a traitée encore et toujours de Sang-de-Bourbe, et j'ai tout simplement craqué quand il m'a clairement fait comprendre que je n'étais pas belle et que je ne prenais pas soin de moi. Je fais des efforts depuis la fin de la guerre, je trouvais ça vraiment gonflé de sa part de me dire ça. »

« Bah, tu le connais, tu crois vraiment qu'il ferait l'effort d'être sympathique avec toi ? »

« J'en avais le mince espoir oui, j'ai exprès tenté de mettre des règles de vie en place. »

« Je pense qu'il va finir par les respecter, mais le naturel doit être trop fort pour le moment. »

« Eh bien il a tout intérêt à vite s'en débarrasser. » marmonna la brune.

Sa meilleure amie lui fit un petit sourire, et se rassit à la table des Gryffondor, aux côtés de la préfète, qui se servait déjà en jus de citrouille et d'un toast. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le Serpentard entrer dans la salle et se poser à sa table, toujours à l'écart des autres qui le fixèrent d'un air mauvais. Il prit un simple café qu'il sirota tranquillement en jetant un regard circulaire et croisa les yeux de la brune, qui retourna immédiatement à son repas, ne voulant pas s'énerver davantage. Plus qu'une demi-heure avant le premier cours de l'année métamorphose. Elle avait toujours adoré les cours du professeur McGonagall, et elle ne doutait pas du tout des capacités de son ancienne camarade à gérer les élèves. En parlant de cette dernière, elle la vit s'avancer vers elle et tapoter sur un parchemin qui bientôt se remplit de ses horaires de cours pour cette année. La jeune femme sourit à sa nouvelle élève et le lui tendit :

« Une fois de plus, Hermione, tu m'étonnes par le nombre de cours que tu suis pendant l'année. » lui lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Elle planta ses yeux vers l'emploi du temps, l'assimilant pour la journée, avant de le ranger dans son sac. Deux heures de métamorphose et deux heures de potions constituaient sa matinée, puis elle avait deux heures pour manger avant de reprendre avec une heure d'arithmancie et deux heures de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Une journée qui s'annonçait chargée, si elle prenait en compte son rôle de préfète qui lui prendrait une partie de son temps libre. Les chouettes surgirent en un énorme amas de couleurs dans la Grande Salle, et elle vit une lettre tomber à côté de son verre de jus de citrouille. Une fois ouverte, elle découvrit la réponse de son meilleur ami, à qui elle avait envoyé des nouvelles de sa soirée :

_Ma brunette préférée,_

_Je te souhaite bien du courage avec l'énergumène qui te servira de collègue cette année. Cependant, je pense que tu te souviens du tribunal. Je pense que l'insulte lui a simplement échappé sous le coup de la colère (tu sais bien que ce que tu lui as dit l'a toujours fait perdre son sang-froid), parce qu'il semble avoir gagné un certain respect pour toi (quoi qu'en dise Ron, qui est à côté de moi et conteste ce que je suis en train d'écrire, clamant haut et fort que Malefoy restera toujours une sale fouine arrogante et irrespectueuse). Laisse-lui juste le temps de se débarrasser de ses mauvaises habitudes, et je pense que la vie avec lui sera beaucoup plus simple. Il a parfaitement conscience de ce que tu as fait pendant que lui se cachait dans son manoir, et je suis presque sûr qu'il a compris l'an dernier que les Nés-Moldus méritent un minimum de respect. Bon courage tout de même, ça reste Malefoy et la vie avec lui n'est pas facile, je te l'accorde._

_Ici, la formation continue, comme depuis un mois… Ron a perdu ses sourcils lors de l'explosion de son Veritaserum. Une fois le choc passé, on a bien ri tous les deux, au souvenir de Seamus et ses prédispositions à tout faire sauter. Enfin, en attendant que ses sourcils repoussent, Ron te dit qu'heureusement que tu n'es pas là pour voir le massacre, et je ne peux pas lui donner tort à vrai dire._

_Avec tout ceci, je te souhaite une bonne rentrée, et transmets-nous les infos sur monsieur Granbec, ça m'intéresserait de savoir comment ma meilleure amie se fait enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour sa dernière année._

_Et Ron me dit de t'écrire qu'il t'aime et qu'il a hâte de te revoir une fois que ses sourcils auront repoussé._

_Harry_

Cette lettre lui arracha un sourire sur la fin elle ne pouvait pas le nier, voir Harry prendre la défense de Malefoy ne lui avait pas beaucoup plu, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il n'avait pas tort après tout. Ils se souvenaient tous les trois très bien du regard qu'il lui avait lancé au tribunal et qui l'avait poussée à venir témoigner en sa faveur. Ces yeux qui la transperçaient d'une douleur et d'une supplication l'avaient réellement touchée. Elle avait vu, avant ça, l'air résigné qu'il portait, aussi elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne cherchait pas à trouver un appui quelque part. Non, elle avait comme l'impression qu'il s'en voulait pour quelque chose et qu'il s'excusait auprès d'elle avec ce regard. Il la suppliait de lui pardonner. Le pardon avait été accordé avec ce témoignage, et elle lui avait souri en réponse.

« C'était qui ? »

« Hm ? C'était Harry, il a répondu à la lettre que je lui ai envoyée hier, où je lui racontais la première soirée, il me souhaite bon courage avec Malefoy… et Ron a fait exploser un chaudron de Veritaserum en préparation ! » acheva-t-elle, provoquant les rires de sa meilleure amie, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer son frère, le visage carbonisé et les sourcils fumants.

Elle enfourna la dernière bouchée de son toast et se leva, saluant Ginny, pour partir en cours. Elle tapota discrètement son sac en bandoulière dans un réflexe acquis pendant la guerre et s'enfonça dans les couloirs du deuxième étage, en direction de la salle de métamorphose.

Dix minutes avant le début du cours, seules trois personnes attendaient déjà devant la porte, et elle reconnut la préfète de Serpentard, Daphnée Greengrass, qui lui jeta un regard mauvais, bien digne de sa maison, et les deux sœurs Patil, bras dessus bras dessous, qui la saluèrent d'un signe de main et d'un joli sourire. Les élèves débarquèrent dans le couloir les uns après les autres, et un brouhaha commença à se faire entendre, quand soudain toute parole stoppa. Elle se retourna et vit une chevelure blond platine coiffée savamment, certainement au cheveu près, des yeux métalliques à l'air indifférent et une tenue verte. Tiens donc, le serpent était enfin arrivé, jouant d'une main avec la pomme qu'il avait apportée et haussant presque imperceptiblement les sourcils, d'un air demandant pourquoi tant d'intérêt pour sa personne. Elle secoua la tête et revint à Neville, qui fut le premier à revenir à sa discussion, entraînant toute la classe à en faire de même. La seule chose qui troubla les voix fut le son distinctif de dents sur une pomme, déchirant sa chair dans un petit craquement significatif. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas affecté du tout du traitement que les élèves lui réservaient et gardait la grande prestance qu'elle lui avait toujours connue. Pourtant, elle savait que sa vie serait bien plus difficile que la sienne si elle se faisait admirer et dévorer des yeux, il recevait des brimades de tous les élèves, elle l'avait bien vu la veille et ce matin à son arrivée. Le pied d'Adrian Pucey sur sa route, qu'il avait élégamment écrasé du talon parfaitement ciré de sa chaussure, le coude de Cormac McLaggen qui avait presque fini dans le mur, esquivé de quelques millimètres, tout ça ne restait pas inaperçu. Et elle voyait surtout le dégoût apparent des filles redevenir, à chaque pas, une nouvelle admiration à son égard, et, à l'arrivée d'Angelina devant la salle, elle croisa le sourire du jeune homme à Greengrass, et vit du coin de l'œil une flamme de passion s'allumer immédiatement dans ses yeux. Ridicule. Vraiment ridicule. La nouvelle enseignante les invita tous à entrer, et elle alla se placer au premier rang en compagnie de Neville, et dès qu'elle fut assise, jeta un regard au fond de la salle. Drago restait tout de même seul, à la dernière table à gauche de la classe, et échangeait déjà un regard noir et chargé de défi à McLaggen, situé deux rangées plus loin. Franchement, les garçons devraient arrêter ces jeux-là.

« Bien. Bonjour à tous, je me présente, pour ceux qui ne me connaîtraient pas, je m'appelle Angelina Johnson, et je serai votre professeur de métamorphose pour cette dernière année à Poudlard. Nous allons cette année étudier le programme, qui est extrêmement chargé, des ASPICS. Aussi, je pense que nous allons immédiatement commencer le cours par la métamorphose poussée à son plus haut niveau : l'Animagus. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'est un Animagus ? »

Presque toutes les mains se levèrent cette première question était d'une simplicité affligeante, qui avait déjà eu sa réponse en troisième année, lors du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal assuré par Rogue. La jeune femme en avait tout à fait conscience, mais cette partie du cours se devait d'être notée par les élèves. Elle ne faisait que son boulot après tout. Elle invita Neville à donner la réponse : oui, un Animagus est une personne pouvant se transformer en un animal à volonté, cinq points pour Gryffondor.

« Et maintenant, savez-vous comment on peut devenir Animagus ? »

Nettement moins de mains se levèrent. A vrai dire, seule une main surplomba la foule celle de Hermione. Angelina eu un petit sourire, guère surprise de voir la brunette toujours en tête de classe. Elle lui fit un signe l'autorisant à répondre.

« Les Animagus sont répertoriés dans un dossier du Ministère de la Magie, ce qui permet à celui-ci de surveiller les mouvements de ces personnes. Par ailleurs, l'Animagus ne peut se transformer qu'en un seul animal. Par exemple, le professeur McGonagall est une Animagus pouvant se transformer en chat, et elle ne pourrait pas se transformer en un autre animal même si elle le souhaitait. »

« Très bien, dix points pour Gryffondor. Maintenant que les bases ont été données, ce cours de deux heures va parler en détail des particularités des Animagus. Prenez vos plumes et notez. »

Les deux heures passèrent à une vitesse qui sembla ahurissante à Hermione. Angelina avait certainement encore quelques progrès à faire en matière d'explications, et devrait peut-être ralentir un petit peu le rythme, mais elle invitait régulièrement à jeter un œil au chapitre et à la page concernée par ses propos, ce qui permettait à la classe de suivre correctement ce qu'elle disait. Le cours fut terminé vint minutes avant la fin des deux heures, aussi elle décida d'en profiter pour proposer une session de questions ouvertes. Plusieurs mains se levèrent, et elle donna la parole à chaque personne, l'une après l'autre, répondant à chacune des questions calmement jusqu'à ce que l'heure touche à sa fin.

« Bien, rangez vos affaires et filez à votre prochain cours, on se retrouve mercredi pour une heure. Hermione. » souffla-t-elle à la brunette avant qu'elle ne quitte sa table. « Mon cours était-il correct ? »

« Oui, il était très bien. Je te conseille peut-être juste de ralentir un peu le rythme, c'est dur de suivre par moments, et peut-être que tu devrais un peu mieux expliquer ce que tu dis, parce que même si moi je comprends, je pense que certaines personnes auront du mal à savoir de quoi tu parles. »

« Merci beaucoup de ta franchise Hermione, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Enfin, file maintenant, sinon tu vas être en retard au prochain cours. »

Elle acquiesça et salua la jeune femme en sortant de la salle, courant presque dans les couloirs pour se rendre au cours de potions, où elle entra la dernière et n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre à la même table que Malefoy, qui lui jeta un regard amusé. Quoi, elle n'avait pas le droit d'arriver dernière, pour une fois ? Le professeur était encore en train de classer ses fiches, elle ne pouvait même pas considérer être en retard !

« Bonjour à tous, je suis bien heureux de vous voir aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle année. Prenez vos livres et ouvrez-les à la page 219. »

Amortensia. Ils allaient faire une potion d'amour ? C'était une blague ? Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit les regards des autres filles s'illuminer évidemment, elles savaient tout aussi bien qu'elle ce que c'était, et avaient certainement hâte de pouvoir en tester les effets sur un garçon.

« Comme vous avez dû le comprendre, ce sera votre tâche du jour nous avons un peu moins de deux heures, cela devrait suffire pour commencer la potion, nous la finirons demain. »

Elle jeta un œil aux ingrédients, en nota les quantités sur un petit bout de parchemin et alla les chercher dans la réserve, soufflant à Malefoy qu'elle s'occupait de prendre sa part en même temps. Aucune réaction, naturellement, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas c'était Malefoy après tout. Elle revint, les bras chargés de petits paquets et les déposa difficilement sur la table, laissant le jeune homme se servir.

Aussitôt, les deux, qui avaient été les premiers à avoir ce qu'il fallait, commencèrent la première partie de la recette, qui consistait à couper des germes vivifiants de Bolborbus. Dès que la brunette plongea sa main dans le petit paquet qui contenait trois germes, celui qu'elle attrapa se débattit et glissa comme un savon. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à en coincer un qu'elle plaqua sur sa planche à découper. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que le blond s'était emparé de son couteau et, maintenant le germe, s'apprêtait à le couper. Son propre ingrédient tentait de s'échapper par tous les moyens, se tortillant de tous les côtés, donnant de petites tapes sur son majeur, et elle avait même juré avoir senti de petites dents s'incruster dans sa chair le temps qu'elle prenne son arme et le coupe en deux, le calmant définitivement.

« Merde ! Ne bouge pas. Viens là, toi. Viens, saleté. Granger, tu bouges d'un cheveu et je te stupéfixe, _ne te tourne pas vers moi bordel_ ! HA ! Je t'ai eu. » acheva-t-il en regardant ses deux mains scellées fièrement. « Tu ne vas pas faire long feu, c'est moi qui te le dis ! »

En effet, il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq secondes pour plaquer le germe contre sa planche, saisir son couteau et l'abattre d'un coup sec, tranchant sans aucune pitié l'être qui se débattait. Elle revint à sa préparation et saisit chaque germe pour les couper en deux et laisser leur jus s'écouler. Elle prit ensuite chaque moitié pour les presser au-dessus de sa potion, qui prit immédiatement une jolie teinte bleu turquoise, comme c'était indiqué dans le livre. Elle augmenta un peu le feu et attendit qu'il entre à ébullition pour passer à la coupe des racines de mandragore –y avait-il _vraiment_ besoin de racines libérant de la pétrification ?

« Tiens, de la mandragore. Ça doit te rappeler des souvenirs ça, Granger. »

« La ferme, Malefoy. »

« Il y a des rumeurs qui disent que notre esprit est encore totalement réveillé quand on est pétrifié. Tu en penses quoi Granger ? Tu ne t'es pas sentie trop conne, à voir les gens te passer à côté sans pouvoir leur dire que tu étais encore là ? »

« Malefoy, arrête tout de suite. »

« Oooh, mais regarde le prochain ingrédient Granger, ça c'est intéressant dis-moi. Allez, berce-nous donc de ta science infuse que tu aimes tant divulguer partout. »

De la poussière de feufolet. Elle était connue pour être l'ingrédient commun à toute potion d'amour, elle agissait comme le lien entre tout ce qui les composait et permettait de créer l'obsession. Consommée pure, elle était mortelle. Non, elle ne dirait rien, ça ferait trop plaisir à Malefoy.

« Tiens, la Miss Je-Sais-Tout ne dit rien ? Etrange. Serait-elle malade ? Aurait-elle mal dormi cette nuit en pensant trop fort à son chéri ? »

Plus les secondes passaient et plus elle sentait son calme s'envoler. Ne rien répondre et prendre deux poignées de poussière de feufolet. Les verser dans la potion, mélanger. Ajouter la dernière racine conservée à cet effet. Mélanger jusqu'à obtenir une teinte vert pomme et baisser le feu. Recevoir en pleine figure un tentacule de poulpe. _Quoi ?_ Elle se tourna vivement vers le blond qui le regardait d'un air taquin.

« Oups, il m'a échappé. »

Elle retira rageusement le tentacule de son visage, lui donna un énorme coup sur l'épaule avec sa cuillère en bois, encore imbibée de potion loin d'être achevée et revint à sa préparation, une fois l'objet de discorde rendu à son propriétaire. Elle remarqua qu'il fallait prélever du sang de poulpe, aussi elle se saisit de son propre tentacule et lui fit une coupe sèche et précise au-dessus du chaudron, laissant le liquide s'écouler. Ici, il ne fallait pas mélanger, il se fondait tout seul dans la préparation, lui donnant une agréable couleur rose pâle. _Laisser mijoter pendant vingt heures_. Elle comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi cette potion pouvait être faite en deux parties.

« Bien, les deux heures sont passées, et j'ai cru remarquer que tout le monde est arrivé au point dix. Nous allons donc arrêter la préparation pour aujourd'hui, et nous reprendrons demain à la première heure. Allez les enfants, sortez manger ! »

Les ingrédients restant pour la potion furent consciencieusement remis dans la réserve par la brunette, alors que son homologue blond filait hors de la salle, sûrement en direction de la Grande Salle. Elle soupira et acheva de tout ranger avant de s'emparer de ses propres affaires et de partir manger. Au menu de ce midi, ils avaient visiblement droit à de la salade et de la tourte au bœuf, avec pour compléments des œufs durs, des champignons et des lardons joliment poêlés, et une sauce à la crème. Elle jeta un rapide regard vers la table des Serpentards et vit que Malefoy s'était déjà servi de quelques feuilles de salade couverte d'une très mince couche de sauce et d'un morceau de pain. Il ne mangeait visiblement pas énormément, et elle se demandait ce qui le poussait à s'alimenter aussi peu. Son interrogation ne dura pas plus longtemps, car Ginny s'assit en face d'elle et lui raconta aussitôt combien monsieur Granbec était un professeur étrange, sans être pour autant incompétent, et combien la divination lui tapait sur les nerfs.

« Si dès le début de l'année tu t'en plains déjà, tu vas avoir du mal à tenir dis-moi… »

« Ah, tu n'imagines même pas ! Tu as de la chance d'avoir arrêté, Hermione, parce que c'est une _horreur_ ! »

Elle rit doucement et retourna à son repas léger et complet. Puis elle sortit _L'arithmancie, science méconnue_, un volume de près de deux milles pages de ce qu'en estima Ginny, et se plongea dans sa lecture, dont elle ne se détacha brièvement que pour saluer Ginny, qui devait aller en cours dès treize heures. Elle profita de la dernière heure pour avancer de dix énormes pages, puis rangea son ouvrage et se rendit à la salle de cours d'arithmancie elle venait de s'assurer de pouvoir répondre à toute question qui pourrait être posée par le professeur en s'avançant considérablement, comme toujours, dans le programme.

* * *

A la sortie en retard de son heure d'arithmancie, parce que le professeur voulait terminer ce qu'il disait à une vitesse rivalisant difficilement avec celle d'un escargot, elle courut jusqu'à la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, trois étages plus bas, considérablement ralentie par ces foutus escaliers qui n'en faisaient toujours qu'à leur tête. Elle arriva ainsi, accompagnée de ses deux compères du cours précédent, avec dix minutes de retard dans la salle où elle passerait ses deux dernières heures de la journée, sous les regards intrigués des élèves et quelques rires discrets et moqueurs des Serpentards. Elle s'excusa auprès du professeur, interrompu dans ses explications à propos des Détraqueurs et de leur rôle auprès du Ministère, vint à son bureau pour lui tendre le petit papier d'excuse qu'avait rédigé l'enseignant d'arithmancie –leur faisant d'ailleurs encore perdre trois minutes- et s'assit à la place que Neville avait eu la gentillesse de lui garder.

« … Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous les trois installés, nous allons pouvoir continuer. Où en étions-nous… ah, oui. Les Détraqueurs ont pour caractéristique qui les rend si effrayants d'aspirer l'âme de leurs victimes. »

La main de la brunette se leva presque automatiquement.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, mais la première chose qui les rend si terrifiants est le fait que leur approche fait remonter chez toute personne tous les souvenirs malheureux, et la fait plonger dans le désespoir. »

« Miss Granger, c'est bien ça ? Pourriez-vous je vous prie me laisser faire mon cours ? J'y venais, figurez-vous. »

Elle se tassa lentement dans sa chaise, et entendit un ricanement discret qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Foutu Malefoy. Et ce professeur, dont elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'entendre la présentation, jeta un regard noir au jeune blond, doucement exaspéré d'être interrompu, avant de continuer son cours.

« Donc, comme l'a si gentiment fait remarquer _miss Granger_, ce baiser du Détraqueur est seulement le dernier stade qui est atteint. Avant cela, leur nature même est profondément mauvaise, et ils se nourrissent de tout ce qui est bon en l'homme, ils aspirent tous les bons souvenirs pour ne laisser que le désespoir. »

Pour tout dire, ce premier cours ennuyait quelque peu Hermione ce sujet, elle le connaissait par cœur, même comparé à tout ce qu'elle savait par ailleurs. Les Détraqueurs, elle n'avait pas que lu dessus. Elle les avait expérimentés elle-même, comme tous les membres de sa classe. Elle savait exactement ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, et leur manque flagrant de morale. Elle les avait encore vus, un nombre incalculable de fois, au tribunal, pendant ses supposées vacances. Rien que de penser à eux lui donnait des frissons, et elle eut une pensée fulgurante pour Malefoy, assis au fond de la classe et s'ennuyant certainement autant qu'elle après tout, il était encore mieux placé qu'elle pour parler de l'effet qu'ils font, lui qui était passé si près du baiser du Détraqueur. Mais malgré cet état de fait, elle restait concentrée, notant consciencieusement ce qu'il racontait, à défaut de pouvoir répondre aux questions qu'il ne posait pas visiblement, il préférait exposer les faits plutôt que de laisser les élèves trop parler. Elle vit Neville lui poser un petit papier à côté de la main droite et elle y jeta un œil. '_Tu sembles t'ennuyer… Le prof a prévenu avant que tu n'arrives que le programme est trop chargé pour qu'il laisse les élèves participer, nous n'arriverions pas à tout faire d'ici la fin de l'année sinon._' '_Merci de me prévenir, c'est gentil._' '_Je t'en prie.'_ Elle leva la tête vers le professeur et vit ses sourcils légèrement froncés et son regard désapprobateur, lui faisant très vite comprendre qu'il avait vu l'échange et ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise dans sa classe, alors qu'il montrait plusieurs photographies de victimes du baiser du Détraqueur et expliquait les symptômes visibles d'une âme volée. Les deux heures suffirent à monsieur Granbec pour expliquer toutes les caractéristiques de ces créatures, les effets qu'ils produisaient, le rôle de contrôle qu'ils avaient à Azkaban, et il termina par les mesures de défenses utilisées contre eux :

« Le seul moyen qu'on connaisse pour éloigner –et non détruire- un Détraqueur est le Patronus, qui peut être invoqué par le sortilège _Expecto Patronum_, dont nous verrons la pratique la fois prochaine. Pour cela, il vous faut penser au souvenir le plus heureux que vous ayez. Et comme nous avons encore quelques minutes, je vais faire un petit tour de la classe. Miss Granger, savez-vous invoquer un Patronus ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » répondit la jeune femme, presque étonnée de le voir enfin laisser participer ses élèves. « Et… je sais que mon Patronus est une loutre. »

« Une loutre, vous dites ? Votre savez donc former un Patronus complet, voilà qui est étonnant pour une jeune fille de votre âge. D'autres en sont-ils capables parmi vous ? »

Aucun des autres membres de l'ancienne Armée de Dumbledore ne levèrent la main en effet, très peu parmi eux avaient réussi à en former un. En fait, aucune main ne vint rejoindre celle d'Hermione, qui se demanda pourquoi Malefoy ne se manifestait pas.

« Ah oui, monsieur Malefoy ? » la questionna le professeur, sans que quiconque ne comprenne réellement pourquoi il fixait la tête de classe. Le blond leva les yeux et l'interrogea du regard. « Ainsi donc monsieur Malefoy, vous savez former un Patronus ? » continua-t-il, faisant se retourner presque toute la classe de stupéfaction. Malefoy savait former un Patronus ? Mais comment avait-il appris ? Sûrement de ses sales Mangemorts de parents, commencèrent les chuchotis qu'il fit taire d'une voix forte, et invita le jeune homme qui s'était crispé à prendre la parole.

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Je ne peux qu'avouer que vous êtes un excellent occlumens, monsieur Malefoy, mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas de miss Granger. » La jeune fille hoqueta de consternation. « Alors, voulez-vous dire vous-même le Patronus qui est le vôtre, ou préférez-vous que je l'annonce à toute la classe moi-même ? »

Son élève le dévisagea un instant avant de déclarer forfait. « C'est… un phénix, monsieur. »

Une fois de plus, quelques murmures surpris s'élevèrent qui s'attendait au phénix de la part du Serpentard le plus évident de leur génération ? Cela ne devait-il pas être plutôt un serpent ou un dragon ? L'un des élèves eut l'effronterie de demander tout haut :

« Ah oui, un phénix ? Montre-le-nous tiens, sale serpent ! »

Hermione vit les yeux du blond se durcir à ces paroles, et monsieur Granbec tourna les yeux vers celui qui avait osé prendre la parole sans permission.

« Merci monsieur McLaggen, mais la prochaine fois nous nous passerons de vos subtiles remarques, voulez-vous ? Cependant, c'est une idée loin d'être mauvaise. Monsieur Malefoy, mademoiselle Granger, pourriez-vous vous mettre devant la classe et montrer vos Patronus ? »

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête et se rejoignirent devant le bureau du professeur se toisant du regard.

« Je vous en prie. »

Elle sentit le regard de Malefoy planté sur elle, alors que son Patronus sortait de sa baguette et commençait à nager dans l'air. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et l'intima à obtempérer à son tour. Il secoua la tête et chuchota _Expecto Patronum_. Un filet argenté sortit de sa baguette et se forma doucement en un oiseau majestueux, duquel les plumes s'embrasaient de petites flammes. L'animal survola la classe et revint docilement sur l'épaule de son créateur, alors que la loutre se frottait tendrement au mollet de la brunette.

« Superbe. Félicitations jeunes gens, je pense que je vais vous dispenser de votre heure de cours de dix heures à onze heures vendredi, puisque vous les maîtrisez si bien, et je donne dix points à Gryffondor et Serpentard. Maintenant, l'heure est arrivée, donc sortez vite de ma classe, nous nous reverrons en fin de semaine. »

Les deux Patronus disparurent, alors que leurs créateurs revenaient à leurs places et rangeaient leur livre, leur plume et leur rouleau de parchemin dans leurs sacs pour sortir au plus vite et se changer avant d'aller manger. Il leur fallait monter un étage et faire quelques centaines de mètres dans les couloirs pour parvenir à leurs appartements, et l'idée les épuisait déjà, après cette longue journée. Aussi, ils se mirent en route côte à côte et se rendirent devant l'immense tableau, peint grandeur nature, dont les personnages se chamaillaient durement.

« … Salazar, grandis, par Merlin ! On ne peut pas rester éternellement sur cette querelle ! »

« Preuve est faite que si, mille ans que j'arrive encore à te pousser sur ce sujet, et je ne compte pas m'arrêter de sitôt ! »

« _Aeterna die_. » dit Hermione avec toute la conviction dont elle était capable.

« Les garçons, contrôlez au moins vos animaux bon sang, ils sont en train de s'entretuer ! »

« Tant mieux, une vermine en moins à éliminer ! _Essarecera kassirissiska_. »

« _Aeterna die_. » répéta la brunette, après avoir donné au Malefoy hilare à ses côtés le meilleur regard noir qu'elle avait en réserve.

« Mais par Merlin les garçons, arrêtez donc deux secondes ! Vous devenez agaçants à la longue, vous ameutez tout l'étage en hurlant comme ça ! »

Alors que le serpent s'excitait de plus en plus et serrait son immense corps autour du cou du lion qui se débattait et grognait autant qu'il le pouvait, le blond prit une grande inspiration et ne se gêna pas pour hurler au-dessus des éclats de voix qu'ils voulaient passer. Les quatre fondateurs se figèrent et obéirent enfin lorsqu'Hermione clama pour la troisième fois le mot de passe.

« Ah, quand même ! » souffla-t-il. « Granger, c'est _ça_ de s'imposer. Mais visiblement vous n'avez jamais appris ça, chez Gryffondor. Pourtant, la Grosse Dame a la réputation de ralentir assez souvent les gens qui veulent entrer. »

« Oh, ça va, j'ai du respect pour les fondateurs moi. »

« Granger, c'est un tableau qui ouvre l'accès à nos appartements, il est fait pour nous obéir quand on dit le mot de passe. »

Elle ne trouva plus quoi dire et se rua dans sa chambre, voulant se débarrasser au plus vite de sa robe de sorcière et enfiler des vêtements plus pratiques. Le jeune homme eut un sourire narquois et suivit le mouvement, partant dans sa propre pièce pour mettre un col roulé et une veste de costard, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il réarrangea un peu sa coiffure, se passa un peu de crème pour les mains et revint dans le salon, où Granger l'attendait sur un des poufs à leur disposition.

« On a un parchemin à ouvrir ensemble Malefoy, j'attendais que tu sortes pour le lire. »

« Eh bien je t'en prie, ouvre-le, maintenant que je suis là. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle décacheta le rouleau, qui s'éloigna de quelques centimètres et récita avec la voix de la directrice une mission qu'elle disait être de la plus haute importance :

« Cette année, j'ai décidé, après avoir consulté les autres professeurs et le Ministère, que suite à la guerre et à ses nombreuses victimes, il était plus que temps de tenter de rapprocher les maisons entre elles. Aussi, il a été décidé que trois bals seront organisés cette année, en l'honneur d'Halloween, Noël et Pâques, durant lesquels vous devrez vous présenter ensemble lors de la danse d'ouverture avec vos cavaliers respectifs. Votre rôle dans ces bals sera de préparer chacun d'eux, en choisissant un thème, les décorations que portera la salle, et en prévenant les autres élèves des dispositions à prendre si votre thème nécessite une tenue particulière. Je compte sur vous pour montrer une entente exemplaire. Bonne soirée à vous. »

« … C'est une blague, c'est ça ? »

« Je… Je ne crois pas, Malefoy. »

« … Mais merlin, on n'a pas que ça à faire de nos journées ! »

« D'un autre côté Malefoy, nous sommes comptés parmi les élèves les plus doués de notre génération, nous travaillons suffisamment pour avoir nos ASPICS sans problèmes, et qui d'autre pourrait organiser le bal, si ce n'est pas nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas moi… les professeurs, non ? »

« Ils ont déjà tous leurs cours avec chaque classe à préparer, tu ne peux même pas imaginer la masse de travail que cela représente… »

« On dirait que ça ne t'embête pas de bosser avec moi, Granger… Je ne savais pas que je te plaisais. » lança Malefoy avec un clin d'œil, recevant en réponse un autre regard noir. Il y était définitivement abonné, apparemment.

« Non, je sais juste prendre sur moi et accepter ce qui nous est dit. Nous n'avons pas le choix de toute manière. Bon, partons manger. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Je viens de réaliser que j'ai totalement zappé de répondre aux reviews du chapitre 2 (je suis très forte pour faire mon boulet, oui...), donc je fais un tir groupé !**

_Jenifael_ : Merci beaucoup de me suivre et de commenter à chaque chapitre, ça fait plaisir ! :)

_stresssis_ : Je ne serais pas allée jusqu'à maso pour Drago, mais soit xD et Hermione a toujours été ainsi après tout ^^

_tulusito_ : Contente que ça te plaise !

_Lorelie_ : Cohérent ? Tant mieux =D

_mama_ : Haha, tu verras, ce chapitre devrait te plaire dans ce cas ^^

_betouni_ : Merci beaucoup, oui le bal va être préparé dans ce chapitre, et c'est assez folklorique ^^ et pour le dramione, il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils se haïssent mutuellement à la base, ils ne peuvent pas se plaire d'un seul coup comme ça. Mais les première ébauches commencent à la fin de ce chapitre ! :)

**Et voilà, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Mardi, première heure, potions. Elle revint aux côtés de Malefoy, en face de son chaudron qui bouillonnait gentiment. Le professeur Slughorn leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient reprendre leur potion après avoir rapidement rappelé où ils s'étaient arrêté la veille. « Allez chercher de quoi continuer, les enfants. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Malefoy qui bougea elle lui lança de prendre ses ingrédients à elle en même temps. Pas de réponse, aussi elle espéra qu'il accepterait de lui rendre ce service. Lorsqu'il revint et déposa le tout sur la table, elle compta rapidement les ingrédients, vérifia dans son livre et sourit. « Merci, Malefoy. » Il renifla dédaigneusement. Elle avait offert de le faire pour lui la veille et ce n'était rien de bien méchant que d'accepter de lui rendre ce service en retour.

Nouvel ingrédient à ajouter immédiatement : de la poudre de licorne. Ils s'emparèrent chacun de leur râpe et la frottèrent contre la corne au-dessus du chaudron la potion commençait à sentir les douces effluves qui lui étaient propres. Et enfin, un dernier ingrédient du lila séché. Elle réduit les petites feuilles en poudre pour les ajouter à la préparation. Mélanger en tournant en huit jusqu'à voir la potion dégager des vapeurs roses. Elle vit du coin de l'œil un petit sourire de contentement se soulever sur les lèvres de Malefoy et en vint à la conclusion qu'il en était exactement au même stade qu'elle, et qu'ils auraient certainement le même résultat à la fin de l'heure. Autour d'elle, alors qu'elle continuait le mouvement conseillé par le livre, elle vit que les autres élèves avaient un petit peu plus de difficultés qu'eux à remplir les conditions. Neville, une fois de plus, observait avec effroi sa potion aux couleurs du pire marais qu'on puisse imaginer former d'immenses bulles qui explosaient dans un macabre _plop_. Si elle n'avait pas vu une potion de la Mort deux ans auparavant, elle aurait juré qu'il avait réussi à en faire une par accident. Cependant, même si ce n'était pas aussi virulent que celle-ci, il ne faisait aucun doute que goûter à la nouvelle _merveille_ du jeune homme signifierait un aller direct vers Sainte Mangouste et la certitude d'y rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire au moins. La potion de Greengrass n'était guère plus glorieuse à vrai dire, elle avait tenté tant bien que mal de mélanger en huit, mais sa louche avait fini figée dans la couche de trente centimètres de ciment qui s'était formée. Décidément, bien peu de gens étaient doués en potions. Elle ne sursauta même pas en entendant un chaudron détonner et ne fut pas plus surprise en voyant Seamus, une fois de plus calciné, les cheveux dressés sur la tête, et pouffa légèrement.

« Bien, bien, bien, nous nous arrêtons là pour la potion, arrêtez tout, je vais faire un tour de table. » lança Slughorn, dix minutes avant la fin du cours. Il passa devant chaque chaudron, sentant prudemment chaque chaudron à l'allure plus avenante que le poison qui s'élevait en légères brumes inquiétantes à la place de Neville, ou plus accueillante que le récipient nouvellement tordu de Seamus. Il fronça les sourcils plus d'une fois, claqua la langue en signe de désapprobation en arrivant devant le chaudron de Dean Thomas, et acheva en se présentant devant les deux préfets en chef, une petite lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Il vint entre eux et approcha doucement son nez de chaque chaudron. « Fantastique ! Nous avons aujourd'hui deux jeunes champions des potions ! Félicitations jeunes gens, votre potion est parfaite ! Dix points pour vos deux maisons ! Maintenant le cours est terminé, donc filez dans votre prochaine salle jeunes chenapans, je m'occupe de laver vos chaudrons ! »

Les deux préfets sourirent simultanément, fiers de leurs résultats, et rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires.

* * *

« Bon. »

« Ouais. »

« On fait quoi pour Halloween ? »

« Je serais très tenté de te dire de te débrouiller, ça ne m'intéresse pas de faire ça. »

« Parce que tu crois que ça m'intéresse plus que toi ? »

« La Miss Je-Sais-Tout ne peut qu'être plus intéressée que moi. En plus, il y a des points à la clé si on le prépare correctement, tu n'auras qu'à dire que je n'ai rien foutu. »

« Mais justement, ça ne t'intéresse pas d'avoir des points pour ta maison ? »

« Dois-je rappeler les rapports privilégiés que j'ai cette année avec les élèves de Serpentard ? Ils s'en foutent d'où viennent les points, surtout si c'est grâce à moi qu'ils les ont. »

« Malefoy, c'est un travail d'équipe ! Alors maintenant, assieds-toi à côté de moi et on va réfléchir ensemble à ce fichu bal ! »

* * *

_Bonjour Harry !_

_Puisque tu ne viens pas aux nouvelles, à moi d'en prendre de toi, après une semaine… Comment se passe ta formation ? Tu t'en sors en potions ? Je ne doute absolument pas de toi en Défense contre les Forces du Mal par contre. Ron m'a dit qu'il t'a fait parvenir mon avis sur le nouveau professeur qui assure cette matière ici… Eh bien il devient de moins en moins strict tout doucement, il sait tenir sa classe, ça c'est une certitude, et il sait de quoi il parle. Ce prof est pire de Fol Œil, il ne nous met pas le nez dans le sujet, il nous écrase complètement dedans ! Là où je suis soulagée est qu'on a commencé le chapitre sur les protections de l'esprit, on apprend l'occlumancie de cette manière, et je suis contente de voir que doucement, j'arrive à ressentir ses entrées dans mon esprit. Ça ne change absolument rien au fait qu'il arrive toujours à voir toutes mes pensées, mais le fait que je le ressente me permet déjà de dresser les premières barrières._

_Enfin bon. Je voulais aussi te parler de Malefoy. Lentement, comme tu le disais, il change de comportement avec moi, il devient beaucoup moins injurieux et cherche moins la confrontation qu'avant. Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'en fin de compte, je pourrais très bien m'entendre avec lui, il est gentil dans le fond, quand on enlève l'arrogance et les six ans qu'il a passés à m'insulter de tous les noms._

_Et figure-toi qu'on va organiser trois bals cette année, pour Halloween, Noël et Pâques ! Et toute la préparation nous a été donnée à nous, préfets en chef… C'est harassant de s'occuper de ça, on n'arrive pas à trouver d'idées pour le moment avec Malefoy, mais ça finira bien par venir, j'imagine. J'aurais tellement aimé que vous veniez tous les deux, ça me ferait plaisir de vous voir à ces bals…_

_Tout ça pour te raconter un peu ma vie, les événements majeurs de cette semaine… Parle-moi un peu de toi maintenant !_

_Grosses bises à toi._

_Hermione_

* * *

« Non, pas du vert et argenté, voyons, Malefoy ! Quatre maisons vont participer, pas seulement Serpentard ! »

« Eh bien vert, argenté, or, rouge, noir, jaune et bleu alors, puisque tu veux _tout Poudlard_. »

« _Mon dieu_, mais quelle horreur ! Ca fait trop de couleurs ! »

« Eh bien propose quelque chose au lieu de critiquer ce que je dis, Granger ! »

« A vrai dire… j'ai eu une idée. Le thème de la soirée pourrait être une chanson qui reviendra plusieurs fois. Et… »

« Quoi comme chanson, hm ? »

« _Laisse-moi parler Malefoy, j'y venais_ _!_ Je disais donc, je pensais à une chanson… » elle hésita une seconde, s'apprêtant à entendre toutes les jérémiades du Sang-Pur qu'il était. « … moldue. »

« Ouais, c'est bien, ça. Les chansons moldues ont beaucoup plus de rythme que les chansons sorcières. » Le silence suivit son affirmation. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il approuve son choix. Ca touchait les Moldus, et il acceptait ? Où était le vrai Malefoy ? « Hm, visiblement tu ne comprends pas… Je ne m'intéresse pas aux Moldus, mais j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre quelques chansons qui viennent de chez vous, et je ne peux que dire qu'elles donnent envie de danser. Pour ça, la chanson sorcière est un peu moyenne. Du coup, je pense que je te laisserai gérer les musiques pour la soirée. »

Elle le fixa encore quelques secondes de ses yeux stupéfiés, puis se reprit et nota sur son parchemin '_Playlist moldue_'.

« … Enfin bon, je… je pensais que vu que ce sera Halloween, on pourrait garder des couleurs en rapport avec ça. Et… une chanson moldue française s'appelle _En rouge et noir_. Je me disais que ce serait pas mal d'utiliser ces couleurs pour le thème de la salle. »

« Et quitte à faire les choses jusqu'au bout, faire l'annonce auprès de tous les élèves que les hommes devront venir habillés intégralement en noir et les filles en rouge. »

Elle eut du mal à ne pas relever le fait qu'il ne la contredisait absolument pas, et que ça avait tendance à l'inquiéter de sa part. « Je pense que ce serait pas mal oui… On les préviendra ce soir alors ? »

« Oui, ça me paraît bien. »

« Bonsoir à tous. Avant de vous laisser manger votre repas, les préfets en chef auraient quelques mots à vous dire. »

« Merci madame. Bien, comme vous le savez, moi et monsieur Malefoy sommes chargés d'organiser le bal de Halloween, qui aura lieu dans un mois. Nous nous sommes enfin mis d'accord sur le thème de la soirée, et nous voulions vous le faire parvenir. »

« Le thème sera _En rouge et noir_. Nous avons décidé, pour ce thème, de créer une ambiance qui sera entièrement faite de ces couleurs, aussi nous vous demanderons de contribuer également à cela. »

« Nous voudrions que les hommes soient habillés intégralement en noir, et les femmes entièrement en rouge, pouvant aller du rouge pâle au rouge bordeaux, pour aller avec les tons de la salle. Nous vous remercions de votre attention. »

Puis ils revinrent à leur place, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ca, c'était fait.

* * *

_Hermione,_

_Puisque je n'ai pas droit à un surnom affectif, je te retire le « ma brunette préférée » que je te réservais, tiens. Ici, tout va bien pour moi, par contre Ron a dû te dire qu'il envisage d'arrêter sa formation, il ne s'en sort vraiment pas et ne se sent pas à sa place. Personnellement, tout roule dans toutes les disciplines, même si hier j'ai manqué de me faire gober la main en botanique, le truc dont on s'occupait n'a pas apprécié le léger surplus d'eau que je lui ai donné je crois… Et pour monsieur Granbec (je ne me trompe pas ?), je suis soulagé de voir qu'il prend la matière autant au sérieux. Ron m'a dit en effet qu'il avait usé de Légilimencie sur toi dès le premier cours, mais je pense qu'il sait tout simplement que certains élèves peuvent lui cacher beaucoup de choses, et ça lui permet de mieux gérer sa classe aussi, en un sens. S'il vous apprend l'occlumancie, tant mieux ! Je ne doute pas un instant de toi, je suis sûr que bientôt, tu seras suffisamment bonne pour le repousser. J'avoue que je t'envie un peu pour ça, moi j'en suis tout simplement incapable…_

_Pour Malefoy, je te l'avais bien dit. Prudence quand même, ça reste Malefoy, on ne sait pas quel coup tordu il pourrait te faire au moment où tu t'y attendrais le moins. Je suis content que tu t'entendes plutôt bien avec lui au final, mais sois prudente._

_Des bals ! Mais c'est génial ! Dès que j'ai reçu ta lettre, j'ai fait une demande au Ministère, et je viens de recevoir la réponse moi et Ron serons présents lors des trois bals, je pense que tu as donc ton cavalier ! Je préviendrai Ginny de me réserver la place dans ses bras, elle serait capable d'accepter l'invitation de Seamus ou d'un autre mec dont je serais terriblement jaloux cette coquine._

_Le balafré qui te sert de meilleur ami._

* * *

« Dis-moi, Malefoy ? » Silence. « … Est-ce que tu as déjà une cavalière ? »

« Oui. »

« Ah, tant mieux. »

« Combien de mecs t'ont demandé de venir au bal avec eux ? »

Une quinte de toux gênée.

« Cinq ou six, je crois… »

« C'est tout ? Je suis presque déçu, ta réputation ne suffit donc pas à compenser tes allures d'épouvantail ? »

Un grand coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Tais-toi, Malefoy, je ne suis pas un épouvantail, je fais des efforts. » Un sourire narquois, un petit sourire amusé en réponse. « Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance, je n'ai accepté de personne. Ron et Harry ont fait une demande au Ministère pour venir aux trois bals de l'année, donc je vais avoir Ron pour cavalier. »

« C'est mignon, ton rouquin ne peut pas attendre Noël alors il se sert de son influence pour venir te voir directement. »

Des joues rosies de colère, un froncement de sourcils qui n'annonce rien de bon, des lèvres qui se crispent. Des yeux meurtriers, des poings qui se serrent.

« Il ne s'est pas servi de son influence, à partir du moment où on a des raisons valables et non nocives pour les élèves de venir à Poudlard, la demande peut être faite, surtout pour des événements comme celui-ci. »

« Ah, mais je ne conteste pas son amour _inconditionnel_ pour toi et à quel point c'est une raison valable voyons. »

« Non, ça te ressemble si peu, c'est bien connu, tu es tout à fait pour toute décision bénéfique à Ron et Harry. »

« La belette et le balafré font ce qu'ils veulent de leurs vies, du moment qu'ils laissent la mienne en dehors de tout ça. » Il se leva sur ces mots et partit dans sa chambre, qu'il verrouilla.

* * *

« AAH bordel. »

« Mais Malefoy, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Si tu es doué en potions, on ne peut pas en dire autant de la botanique, de ce que je vois… »

« Si tu voulais quelqu'un de ton niveau, il fallait te mettre en équipe avec Londubat. »

« Je remarque déjà que tu reconnais son talent, c'est une bonne base… »

« Gnh. »

« … Mais vu le danger ambulant que tu es, je suis bien contente d'être en équipe avec toi, ça nous évitera d'assassiner toute notre promotion avec tes bêtises ! »

« Eh, je ne suis pas empoté à ce point non plus, je me suis fait mordre, cette satanée plante n'a pas encore lâché ses effluves toxiques que je sache ! »

« Mais _ça ne saurait tarder_ si tu ne lui enfiles pas _vite_ cette protection ! Je la tiens, donc dépêche-toi ! »

« Raah, ça va, donne-moi ça. Voilà, t'es contente ? »

« On va dire ça. Je vais aller chercher l'arrosoir, il faut lui donner toute l'eau que le pot peut contenir. »

* * *

« Malefoy. Malefoy, réveille-toi bon sang ! »

« Raah, mais lâche-moi Granger, j'écoute je te dis. »

« Ca fait cinq fois que je t'appelle, je ne crois pas que tu écoutes vraiment ! »

« Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as hein ? Il est minuit merde, demain on a cours je te rappelle. »

« Je disais que donner un aspect un peu léger à la salle pourrait être assez sympa, nous pourrions faire disposer des voiles rouges et noirs sur le plafond entier, plutôt que de seulement laisser des bougies flotter tout autour de la salle… »

« Et l'ensorceler en sorte qu'il lance des éclairs, ça pourrait donner de très bons effets avec les voiles. »

« … Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Tu as l'air toujours étonnée quand je m'accorde à ce que tu dis. »

« Eh bien… à vrai dire… »

« Je suis crevé Granger, je veux juste en finir aussi vite que possible, et tes idées ne sont pas mauvaises, c'est tout. Franchement, pourquoi voulais-tu t'occuper de ça aussi tard ? Ce n'est pas humain, tu sais. Les Moldus ne sont pas humains je suis sûr, mon père avait raison depuis le début. »

« Ah, ne commence pas avec ça, Malefoy ! Les Moldus sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain ! Les sorciers le sont sûrement moins que les Moldus, ils ont des pouvoirs magiques, bon sang ! »

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme, mais il ne répondit pas plus, suffisamment amusé pour l'heure. « Enfin, je crois qu'on en a fini là, non ? » clama-t-il en retenant un bâillement.

« Euh… Oui, je crois. Est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper dans la semaine de faire le croquis de la salle ? J'ai entendu dire que tu es assez doué en dessin… »

Il hocha de la tête, s'étira et se leva, empoignant le parchemin pour l'emmener avec lui dans sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit, Malefoy. »

« Gn. »

« C'est agréable de pouvoir avoir des discussions civilisées avec toi, tu sais. »

Un doigt d'honneur. Il était fatigué merde, qu'elle le laisse disparaître dans sa chambre et pioncer en paix. Le réflexe réprobateur de la jeune fille fut contenu, et finalement elle sourit à ce geste grossier. Plus le temps passait et moins il venait chercher les disputes, lui lançant plus de sourires, même moqueurs ou sarcastiques, mais des sourires quand même. Le mot _Sang de Bourbe_ avait été définitivement banni de son vocabulaire, de ce qu'elle avait pu remarquer, et leurs soirées ensemble à parlementer sur le thème de la soirée de Halloween étaient certes épuisantes, mais loin d'être désagréables.

* * *

« DE LA MOQUETTE ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse, là ? »

« Si, je le suis, où est le problème ? »

« LE PROBLEME ? Mais c'est de la moquette ! »

« Tout le monde ne peut pas se permettre des tapis persans, Malefoy ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais ça ! »

« Bon sang Malefoy, il y a différentes sortes de moquettes, j'avais dans l'idée d'en faire une bordeaux, avec des poils longs. »

« _Des poils longs_. T'as conscience du nombre de cochons qui vont manger dessus ? Ce n'est pas moi qui vais la laver cette moquette, hein. Et puisque tu sembles tellement tenir à la cause des elfes de maison… qui crois-tu qui va s'occuper de débarrasser les poils de la moindre miette et de tout l'alcool collé dessus ? Non, en une heure, le truc ne sera plus doux du tout, ce sera juste infect de marcher dessus. Non, je pense que le mieux serait du parquet noir. »

« Pourquoi noir, hm ? »

« Parce que ça va donner un aspect réellement classe au lieu. Et il ne faut pas oublier que c'est Halloween, plus ce sera sombre et plus l'ambiance de cette fête sera respectée. »

« … Je ne sais pas. Ce sera trop, non ? »

« Ah non, pas du tout. Au contraire, il va falloir faire un maximum pour rendre l'ambiance de Halloween. Nan mais sérieusement, quand j'ai vu sur ton parchemin écrit 'moquette', j'avais envie de venir te secouer au milieu de la nuit, estime-toi heureuse que j'aie attendu ce matin. »

« Trop d'honneur. Enfin, je crois que je vais te faire confiance pour ça. Va pour le parquet noir. »

« Ah, quand même. Ce soir, dès la fin des cours, je commence le croquis, et si tout se passe bien, j'en aurai fini après-demain. »

« Merci de t'en occuper, Malefoy. »

« Moquette. Rien que pour ça, je suis content d'avoir à m'occuper du croquis, j'ai pu vérifier ce que tu voulais faire. »

« Je ne manque pas tellement de goût Malefoy, je suis sûre que ça aurait pu être beau. »

« Il ne s'agit pas d'être beau ou non Granger, là on parle du sol, qui va être piétiné toute la soirée par des chaussures en tous genres, voire même à un certain stade sûrement par des pieds nus. Et crois-moi, il n'y a rien de plus chiant à nettoyer qu'une moquette, je n'ose même pas imaginer le massacre après une fête de cette envergure. Et puis bon la moquette, ça reste de la moquette, ce ne sera jamais aussi élégant que du beau parquet. Je t'assure, le parquet noir, c'est ce qu'il y aura de mieux. »

« J'ai compris, Malefoy. D'autres remarques ? »

« Non, le reste on l'a discuté ensemble. C'est quand même fou ça, le seul truc que tu vois toute seule, tu fais le pire choix possible. »

« Eh, je n'ai pas proposé du sol artificiel rose non plus ! »

« Je t'aurais égorgée si tu avais fait ça. »

« … Enfin, j'aimerais pouvoir m'habiller maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr. »

Il lui jeta un sourire narquois et partit dans la salle de bain pour ses vingt minutes journalières. Ils avaient doucement pris l'habitude de s'attendre pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, le plus souvent pour discuter de la préparation du bal ou de leurs rondes, des élèves qu'ils avaient tendance à croiser régulièrement au détour d'un couloir, qui se cachaient derrière des statues ou, pour les plus malins, derrière une porte qu'ils avaient, malheureusement pour eux, le temps de voir se fermer. La personne la plus imaginative que Malefoy ait croisée avait tenté de se cacher _dans_ une armure. Quand il lui avait raconté ça, encore mort de rire de voir le petit première année, le casque de l'armure à peine arraché encore dans ses mains, lui sourire innocemment, à l'air complètement paniqué, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pouffer. Les élèves ne manquaient pas d'imagination quand il s'agissait de se cacher des préfets dommage pour eux, ils étaient particulièrement observateurs, et même Seamus Finnigan, qui avait pourtant eu la prudence d'utiliser un sortilège de Désillusion, n'avait pas pu échapper à leur œil aguerri. Cette fois-là, ils faisaient leur ronde ensemble, leur tour de faire un binôme ensemble étant arrivé, et alors qu'ils discutaient encore du bal, Malefoy avait vu du coin de l'œil les rideaux à côté d'eux bouger, comme si quelqu'un s'y frottait. Il avait chuchoté deux mots à Hermione, qui avait immédiatement tourné la tête et vu la même chose que lui Seamus s'était tout aussi vite retrouvé immobilisé, face contre terre, alors que les deux préfets en chef désactivaient le sortilège qui le protégeait. « Seamus, je te demanderai juste de ne pas recommencer, tu ne pourras pas échapper à notre vigilance, tu sais. » avait-elle alors murmuré avant de le libérer. « Maintenant, retourne dans ton dortoir. Je transmettrai ton infraction à la règle, les professeurs enlèveront les points en conséquence. » Il avait hoché la tête et disparu sur ces mots. Ne l'ayant pas croisé une nouvelle fois, ils avaient déduit qu'il avait docilement obéi.

A ce jour, ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux semaines de du bal. Deux semaines. Il restait deux semaines à Hermione avant de revoir Ron. Un petit sourire idiot se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette pensée, et son colocataire se planta devant elle à ce moment précis. Ce n'était pas possible, il faisait exprès !

« Alors je sais que tu commences à manquer de baise, mais épargne-moi, et même épargne à tous ces sourires à la con je te prie, t'as l'air idiote comme ça. » Un des nombreux coussins de la pièce aurait pu lui atterrir en pleine figure s'il n'avait pas ses réflexes d'Attrapeur. « Tu as voulu faire quoi là, avec tes joues toutes rouges ? Allez, lève-toi, j'ai faim, moi. »

« Oui, c'est sûr que boire un expresso va calmer ta faim. »

« Et _manger une pomme_. Ca coupe la faim, ces conneries. »

« Ce n'est pas un vrai repas. »

« Je n'arrive pas à manger le matin, je n'y peux pas grand-chose. »

« … Enfin bon, allons-y. »

Ils sortirent de leurs appartements, leur sac sur l'épaule, et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, quatre étages plus bas.

« Bon… aujourd'hui on est vendredi. Aujourd'hui, quatre heures de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal nous attendent. »

« Génial, m'en voilà heureux, nous allons encore pouvoir écouter nos estomacs grogner. Ce cours aura notre peau, j'en suis sûr. »

« Mais non, ce n'est pas si terrible, on s'habitue. »

« Tu manges le matin, toi. »

« Fais pareil, tu tiendras mieux. »

« Tu ne comprends pas quoi dans 'je n'arrive pas à manger le matin' ? »

« Prends des réserves alors ! Je sais que Dean et Seamus ont commencé à le faire dès la première semaine, et j'avoue que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, j'ai fini par prendre un ou deux morceaux de pain aussi. »

« Mouais. Je n'aime pas manger de pain pour le repas de midi. »

« Si tu es aussi compliqué, alors ne te plains pas de l'état de ton estomac ! »

Il sourit en coin et ils se séparèrent, enfin arrivés dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

« Tu as lu le parchemin que je t'ai donné ? »

« Pas encore Granger, je n'ai pas eu le temps entre cette nuit et ce matin. Si tu me laissais me coucher à des heures décentes, _peut-être_ que je pourrais y jeter un œil. »

« Pour une fois que je te demande de veiller aussi tard, tu ne vas pas te plaindre, ça n'arrive pas souvent ! »

« Non, jamais, seulement à chaque fois que tu as une idée pour ce foutu bal et que tu veux en parler avec moi. »

« C'est faux, je t'en parle après les cours, et on se couche toujours à des heures… »

« … totalement _anormales_. La prochaine fois que tu me fais veiller jusqu'à plus de minuit, je te jure que je te fais avaler ta plume. »

« Franchement Malefoy, tu exagères. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te fais le coup, je suis d'accord, mais tu me fais aussi l'honneur de me gratifier de tes ébats sexuels avec toutes les Serpentardes que tu arrives à amener dans ton lit jusqu'à trois heures du matin ! »

« Faux ! Ce ne sont pas des Serpentardes, seule Greengrass est venue me voir pendant la nuit, sinon ce sont essentiellement des Serdaigles et des Pouffsouffles. »

« Le résultat est le même Malefoy, je n'arrive pas à dormir plus de quatre heures à cause de ça, et ça a tendance à mettre mes nerfs à vif ! »

« Pauvre petite. Si tu es tellement frustrée, tu n'as qu'à te trouver un amant, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

« _Ne commence pas avec ça !_ Je ne suis pas frustrée, seulement énervée par ton côté sans-gêne ! Je suis réveillée une fois par semaine à cause de ça, donc les prochaines fois, tu seras prié de lancer un sort de silence autour de ta pièce ! »

« Ah non, je suis sûr que tu profites autant que moi de… »

Une énorme claque partit, le faisant tituber sous la puissance de l'impact.

« J'en ai marre, Malefoy ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir peu dormi aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas arrêté de piquer du nez en métamorphose, et ça m'horripile ! Donc si tu veux continuer à emmener tes copines ici, tu seras prié de faire ce que je te demande, sinon je te jure que je rentrerai dans ta chambre et que nue ou non, la fille qui sera là sera jetée dans le couloir ! »

Il lui jeta des yeux inexpressifs et s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à être presque collé à elle et à la dominer de toute sa hauteur.

« Très bien, l'épouvantail. »

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, stupéfiée par cette remarque, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il était revenu à ça. Elle revit devant elle le Malefoy qu'elle avait détesté pendant toutes ces années, et une partie d'elle souffrit en le remarquant. Elle avait été habituée à celui avec qui elle pouvait discuter tranquillement, qui lui lançait des piques auxquelles elle répondait volontiers, sans se vexer. Toutes les autres fois où il utilisait ce terme, il avait un sourire collé aux lèvres et un air joueur dans les yeux. Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'il avait dit ça pour réellement la blesser. Aujourd'hui, il la fixait avec ce regard d'acier qui lui donnait des frissons. Malefoy était quelqu'un d'effrayant. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait peur. Elle avait peur que la main qui se ballotait devant elle vienne serrer sa gorge. Elle sentait pourtant au fond d'elle qu'il ne ferait rien, mais ses yeux hurlaient le contraire. Ses yeux lui disaient qu'elle avait fait une grave erreur en laissant une marque rouge sur sa joue gauche. Ses yeux lui conseillaient de s'aplatir devant lui si elle ne voulait pas être réduite en pièces.

« Je… Je… Je… Je suis désolée, je… je n'aurais pas dû te gifler… »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû en effet. »

Un sortilège imprononcé la fit tomber à terre et elle fut ligotée par de fines cordes qui lui laissèrent la bouche libre, lui permettant de parler. Elle était tétanisée, alors que Malefoy se baissait doucement et se glissait au-dessus d'elle, coinçant ses deux jambes entre les siennes et l'empêchant de les plier malgré les cordes. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent à son goût beaucoup trop près des siennes, et il dévia à peine la tête pour venir lui souffler à l'oreille « Je suis quelqu'un de mauvais, Granger. Je pense sincèrement que tu as fait une erreur en me permettant d'échapper à plus de deux mois d'Azkaban. Je t'en suis reconnaissant, c'est une certitude. Mais n'oublie pas que j'ai été élevé par l'une des familles les plus noires et les plus proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Il passa un doigt dans sa tignasse, le coinçant délibérément dans un de ses nœuds et tirant sans aucune pitié dessus, lui arrachant quelques cheveux. « Et ne t'avise plus jamais à me toucher, ou je te jure que tu le regretteras. » Et il se leva. Elle eut l'impression de voir son corps entier onduler à la manière d'un serpent. Ses liens se détachèrent, mais elle resta à terre, encore sous le choc. Elle vit ses yeux orageux se poser sur elle et une pointe de culpabilité passer avant qu'il ne se retourne et ne sorte de leur salle commune. Lorsqu'elle entendit le tableau se refermer, elle fondit en larmes. Toute la tension accumulée depuis la rentrée se libérait en torrents humides qui s'écoulaient sur le sol sur lequel elle restait allongée. Elle se recroquevilla sur le côté et laissa les larmes faire leur chemin jusqu'à l'étouffement, et elle se fit violence pour calmer ses sanglots le temps de respirer un grand coup et reprendre de plus belle.

« PUTAIN ! » Le poing atterrit sur le tronc d'arbre qu'il avait choisi pour cible. Pourquoi s'était-il énervé comme ça ? Pour une gifle ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui en donnait une, et ils étaient juste tous les deux. Son orgueil de Malefoy avait repris un instant le dessus, et avant qu'il ne le réalise, Granger était tétanisée sous lui, alors qu'il la menaçait comme jamais il n'aurait voulu le faire cette année. Il avait décidé de quitter la salle commune avant de voir la culpabilité le submerger, d'autant qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux chocolats la trace de larmes traitresses. Elle allait pleurer, et il s'était juré de ne jamais se faire témoin de ça. Ce n'était pas son rôle à lui, de calmer ses sanglots. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer à frapper l'arbre innocent qui était face à lui, se meurtrissant les poings, s'arrachant la peau à chaque coup. Il avait appris à se canaliser pourtant. Il avait appris à ne jamais montrer sa colère ou un quelconque sentiment à quiconque. Mais elle avait blessé son orgueil, et il n'avait pas pu se maîtriser. Il s'en mordrait les doigts, il le savait. Il avait réussi à gagner la confiance approximative de Granger, et il sentait qu'il venait de tout gâcher. Ce fichu orgueil l'empêchait de venir présenter des excuses. Cependant, il repartit vers leur salle commune. La moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire serait d'assumer.

Le tableau se rouvrit, alors qu'elle avait réussi à se mettre debout sur ses jambes encore tremblantes. Elle réussit à sécher ses dernières larmes et à se tourner vers son collègue.

« Granger. »

« Malefoy. »

Silence. Il détournait le regard à présent. Que s'était-il passé pendant qu'elle pleurait ? Elle le vit faire quelques pas vers elle, fixant un point sous ses yeux. Elle amorça un mouvement de recul, mais il fut plus rapide et réussit à lui attraper l'épaule avant qu'elle ne fuie dans sa chambre et s'enferme. Elle vit sa seconde main s'approcher de son visage et essuyer la larme rebelle qui s'était écoulée jusque son menton. Elle lui accorda un petit sourire triste, auquel il répondit après un temps de réflexion. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle pensait qu'il se moquerait encore d'elle, qu'il lui ferait une remarque désobligeante de plus. Non, il détournait les yeux, lui séchait sa larme, lui adressait un sourire triste, comme elle n'en avait jamais vu sur son visage. Il lui lâcha l'épaule, planta ses yeux vers la porte qui indiquait son nom en lettres dorées et la quitta là-dessus, s'enfermant silencieusement dans sa chambre. Elle, elle partit s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés noirs qui ornaient la pièce et fixa ses yeux sur les flammes qui léchaient l'âtre de la cheminée. Aujourd'hui, ils commençaient tous les deux à onze heures, puisque Angelina était tombée malade pendant la semaine et qu'ainsi, leur heure de métamorphose avait été supprimée de la journée, ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux.

« J'ai lu le parchemin. »

« Ah, bien. »

« Ce que tu proposes est vraiment une bonne idée. »

« Je sais. »

« Je vais bosser sur… ce que tu me demandes dedans. »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Malefoy. »

Une heure après leur altercation violente, le blond sortait de sa chambre, gêné, tenant dans une main le rouleau qu'elle lui avait donné dedans, les dernières indications à rajouter au croquis, qu'il donnerait le soir même à la directrice et qu'il tenait présentement dans l'autre main avec une plume et un encrier aux armoiries Malefoy. Il se posa à ses côtés sur le canapé et posa les deux documents sur la table basse devant eux, s'empara de sa plume et commença à griffonner des petits symboles à côté des indications qu'elle lui donnait sur son rouleau. Il lui tendit le parchemin lorsqu'il eut fini, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, et la laissa juger.

« C'est… exactement ce qu'il nous faut, Malefoy. Tu penses pouvoir… »

« … l'insérer dans la décoration ? Aucun problème, regarde. » Aussitôt, il commença à ajouter de petits détails à son croquis de la Grande Salle complètement transformée sous sa plume. Plus la confection de la salle avançait, plus elle se rendait compte que Malefoy était réellement doué. Les petits symboles qu'elle lui demandait se calquèrent parfaitement au reste, rendant l'endroit plus accueillant et lugubre à la fois. Elle sourit.

« Oui, c'est… c'est parfait, Malefoy. » Elle posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son collègue et lui donna deux petites caresses du bout du pouce avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait et la retira précipitamment. Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard amusé et posa la sienne sur sa tête, lui ébouriffant doucement ses cheveux complètement emmêlés.

« Ton allure d'épouvantail a son petit charme, finalement. »

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! A bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez comme moi j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire ! Mais tout d'abord, je vais répondre aux reviews.**

_Jenifael09_ : Merci beaucoup de ta fidélité à chaque chapitre ! ^^

_BrunasseLucile_ : Ton pseudo est délirant, j'aime xD enfin, merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme les autres !

_Pou-pou-pidoouu_ : Tiens, original le tien, aussi xD merci bien, voilà la suite !

_mama_ : Hm, il est normal que Hermione aie peur de Drago parfois, il est quand même sacrément effrayant quand il veut xD et oui, les deux sont en couple, c'est normal qu'ils couchent ensemble, mais je ne vais pas faire dans le détail ^^ et enfin, pour qui va faire le premier pas... j'ai déjà une petite idée de comment ça va se passer, mais je ne sais pas encore exactement qui va se déclarer en premier, ce sera aux personnages de faire leur choix. x)

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

« Bon, il… il est l'heure, mon cours d'arithmancie est dans quinze minutes… et toi, tu dois aller dans la tour de divination. »

« … Oui. »

Silence. Elle hocha la tête, fit un sourire crispé et se leva, partant chercher son sac dans sa chambre. Le blond l'imita, et ils se retrouvèrent immédiatement dans leur salle commune, prêts à décoller. Ils firent la route ensemble jusqu'au sixième étage, où leurs chemins se séparèrent. Il lui fit une moue ennuyée, en bon reflet de ce qu'il ressentait pour la matière qu'il suivait, et disparut dans les couloirs. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, regardant son allure fine et sa démarche légère, sourit, secoua la tête et partit dans la direction de sa salle de cours. Arrivée là, elle retrouva les quatre autres élèves qui suivaient l'arithmancie avec elle. Parmi eux se trouvaient deux élèves qui suivaient le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle les salua brièvement, et sortit le nouveau livre qu'elle lisait pour le moment, le _Manuel d'herbologie avancée_, que Neville lui avait prêté. Il fallait qu'elle s'avance un peu dans le programme, elle avait deux heures de botanique l'après-midi, et elle devait être prête.

Les retrouvailles du Trio d'Or furent tout sauf discrètes. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Malefoy, trois jours avant le bal, elle entendit le petit surnom affectueux dont les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle l'affublaient, et ce ne fut que lorsque celui-ci lui donna un petit coup de coude et partit précipitamment vers sa table qu'elle réalisa qui se tenait devant les immenses portes d'entrée. Elle avait mis deux secondes à réaliser, trois à réagir et cinq pour se retrouver dans les bras de son petit ami. Une bonne minute passa avant qu'elle ne s'en détache, lui donnant des baisers partout où elle pouvait, puis elle se tourna vers le brun. Ses yeux verts qui se détachaient toujours de sa peau plutôt pâle étaient rieurs, son sourire heureux. Elle lui sauta à son tour dessus, et empêcha des larmes d'euphorie de couler.

« Mon dieu, ça fait du bien de vous revoir ! » sanglota-t-elle presque lorsqu'elle relâcha ses bras autour de son meilleur ami.

« 'Mon dieu' ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Ron, c'est l'équivalent de 'Merlin' chez les Moldus, tu ne m'as jamais entendu dire ça ? » rigola la brunette, son petit ami avait parfois tendance à s'attacher à des détails sans importance.

« Jamais tu ne l'as dit avant. »

« Oh, ça doit être l'émotion de vous revoir alors. Viens là Ron, je veux te prendre dans mes bras, tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Les retrouvailles du Trio d'Or furent également tout sauf reposantes. Si l'émotion du moment avait fait oublier toute la tension que Hermione accumulait depuis le début de l'année, devoir gérer les garçons en même temps que ses cours, son travail, ses devoirs de préfète et la préparation du bal était épuisant. Harry restait majoritairement avec Ginny, profitant du temps qu'il avait, mais Ron restait dans ses pieds, l'accompagnant partout où elle allait et, à son grand désarroi, ne l'aidait pas du tout à ses tâches, bien au contraire, il avait même tendance à la gêner, demandant à la prendre dans ses bras à tout moment, et en particulier quand elle devait travailler ses cours.

« Ron, s'il te plaît, je dois revoir mes notes… »

« Mais tu as tout le temps pour ça, profites un peu de ton temps libre avec moi ! »

« Non, justement Ron, je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai exactement vingt minutes pour revoir mes cours pour demain avant de commencer ma ronde du soir, et je sais très bien que tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille quand je serai rentrée, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de… » fut-elle coupée par les lèvres de son tendre petit ami. « Ron, je t'en prie ! »

« Tu parles trop, laisse-moi profiter de toi, un peu. »

« Ce soir, Ron. S'il te plaît. »

Il soupira et hocha la tête. Elle le vit se lever et se rallonger sur le lit qu'ils partageaient pendant les jours qu'il passait à Poudlard et sourit enfin elle pourrait un peu travailler.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup.

« Granger ! »

« SORS ! »

* * *

« Eh, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tout à l'heure ? »

Malefoy avait eu la bonté –ou la prudence, ou l'instinct de survie suffisant, elle ne savait pas vraiment- de sortir aussi vite qu'il était entré sans demander son reste suite à son ordre hurlé, les yeux exorbités de surprise –et sûrement de crainte.

« Hm… On va dire que Ron est un peu envahissant, je n'arrive pas à travailler correctement avec lui dans les parages. Tu es arrivé au moment où j'avais enfin réussi à avoir un peu de paix. »

« Ton mec est un petit chien, j'espère que tu l'as remarqué. »

Oh, ça oui, elle l'avait remarqué, pour son grand malheur. Ron était peut-être adorable, attentionné et tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour être heureuse, mais ça, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait du mal à endurer. Ils ne s'étaient certes pas vus pendant près de deux mois, mais là, c'était trop. Au bout d'une journée, elle craquait déjà. Il avait arrêté sa formation d'Auror juste avant de venir à Poudlard, aussi elle n'avait pas l'avantage de Ginny, qui elle avait un petit ami compréhensif dont le travail pour la formation atteignait des sommets, même pendant la semaine de vacances qu'il avait grâce à ses études, aussi il lui laissait tout le temps nécessaire pour effectuer toutes ses tâches et tous ses devoirs. A vrai dire, elle le soupçonnait de tout faire pour trouver du travail à faire en attendant que la petite rousse puisse s'occuper de lui. _Ron, trouve-toi quelque chose à faire !_

« Hm, qui ne dit mot consent, n'est-ce pas ? Fais-lui donc comprendre de te lâcher la grappe, sinon c'est moi qui m'en occupe, et je ne serai pas tendre. »

Un petit rire. « Je n'en doute pas. Mais… je me dis qu'il n'est là que pour une semaine, c'est supportable. »

« Ah bon, parce que tu trouves _ça_ supportable ? Tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour être aussi indulgente. » Pas un mot, un sourire mal assuré. « … Oh ? Le grand amour a donc fané ? »

« Pas du tout. Je suis juste lasse d'avoir Ron dans les parages à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose. »

« Tu dis toi-même que tu trouvais ça supportable, arrête donc de te contredire. » Un petit coup de poing sur son épaule et elle traça sa route vers les couloirs, suivie du jeune blond. « Bah, profite bien de tes rondes dans ce cas. »

« C'est ce que je fais. Et avec le bal qui approche, j'arrive à me concentrer sur autre chose, ça fait du bien. »

« Bal auquel tu vas aller avec Weasley. »

« Oui. … J'espère qu'il va danser. »

Silence.

« … Il ne danse pas ? … Oh, je vois. Eh bien j'espère que tu profiteras bien des sofas que nous avons prévus dans toute la salle, Granger. »

« Merlin, ne parle pas de malheur, il va y avoir une solution, ce n'est pas possible autrement, je vais réussir à le faire danser. »

« Il n'a pas d'autre choix que d'au moins faire la danse d'ouverture. J'ai hâte de voir comment il va se ridiculiser. »

« Malefoy ! »

« Oh si, il n'y aura rien de plus drôle. Bien sûr, je plains quelque peu sa malheureuse cavalière, d'autant qu'il me semble me souvenir d'une danse très prometteuse de sa part en quatrième année… Enfin, qui sait, le chien va peut-être daigner faire plaisir à sa maîtresse. »

_Sa maîtresse la loutre._ Ce fut la pensée qui traversa son esprit. Elle repensait à leurs Patronus respectifs elle une loutre, lui un Terrier. Un petit sourire atteignit ses lèvres, alors qu'elle pensait que finalement, il se conformait plutôt bien à son Patronus.

« Granger, réveille-toi, on a un élèves à surprendre derrière les rideaux, regarde. »

« Hm ? Ah, oui, désolée. »

Il tira d'un coup sec les bandes de tissu qui cachaient l'intrus qui s'avéra être Astoria Greengrass, de deux ans leur cadette et sœur de Daphnée, dont la jupe mal ajustée qui faisait apparaître de longues cuisses maigres et les cheveux en bataille laissaient plutôt bien imaginer quelles étaient ses dernières activités avant de se retrouver derrière les rideaux.

« S… Salut, Drago… »

Un sourire en coin s'étira sur le visage du blond. « Que fais-tu dans les couloirs Astoria, tu fuis ton potentiel petit ami ? »

Elle devint rouge pivoine Hermione se fit la remarque qu'il serait plutôt amusant de la voir chercher un moyen de se défiler. « Je… Je pense que tu sais, Drago. »

« Oui, quel était le chanceux de la soirée ? »

« Je… Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je te le dise. »

« Franchement Malefoy, la coller comme ça contre le mur, c'était obscène et irrespectueux envers elle ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Juste pour savoir avec qui elle était ce soir ? Laisse-la tranquille, ce sont ses affaires, elle les gère elle-même ! » C'était allé beaucoup trop loin. Elle avait tout d'abord souri à l'idée de voir la Serpentarde rougir à tout ce que disait Malefoy, mais il avait dépassé les bornes.

« Dans la mesure où _je_ suis préfet de Serpentard et qu'elle traînait dans les couloirs à des heures où elle ne devrait pas être hors de son dortoir, je considère qu'elle doit me donner les réponses à _toutes_ mes questions. »

« C'est indécent, Malefoy. »

« Mais non voyons. _Gobe Pipe_. » lança-t-il au tableau des fondateurs qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. « Ton chien t'attend. »

Un soupir ennuyé et ils entrèrent dans leurs appartements. Malefoy n'avait malheureusement pas tort Ron attendait patiemment sur un des canapés de la pièce commune et se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il les vit entrer.

« Alors, votre ronde, comment s'est-elle passée ? »

« Très bien, on n'a croisé qu'une élève dans les couloirs, nous transmettrons demain l'information au professeur Slughorn, qu'il puisse lui enlever les points en conséquence. »

« Ah, une Serpentarde, comme par hasard. »

« _Weasley_, je t'apprendrai donc qu'on croise plus souvent des Gryffondor que n'importe quel élève d'une autre maison. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez avec le règlement, mais visiblement vous aimez beaucoup le transgresser. »

« La ferme Malefoy, je ne te parlais pas à toi. »

« Dans la mesure où je suis aussi concerné par cette ronde que ta petite amie, je pense avoir mon mot à dire, _Weasley_. »

« Arrêtez, tous les deux. »

« Eh bien sache que mes paroles ne te concernent pas, et ne te concerneront jamais, abruti de _Mangemort _! »

« Ron, ne… »

« Comment oses-tu, sale belette, tu ne sais pas par quoi je suis passé, et ce que ça fait d'avoir une marque maudite ! »

« _Tu_ as choisi de porter la Marque, Malefoy, tu avais le _choix_ ! »

« Ron, je t'en prie, arrête… »

« HA ! Parce que tu crois honnêtement que le choix se pose devant le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ ?! C'est beau de rêver éveillé mon grand, mais devant un monstre pareil, tu te plies aux ordres ! »

« Calmez-vous les garçons, ça… »

« Oui, c'est sûr, il fallait bien sauver ta peau, quitte à mener le monde magique à sa per… »

« LA PEAU DE MA MERE ! » Cela coupa d'une traite toute réplique cinglante que Ron préparait à sa réponse. « Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi, si ta mère était menacée par le sorcier le plus noir qui ait existé ?! Tu aurais fait pareil ! Tout le monde aurait fait pareil. »

Hermione tremblait, son corps mince contre le torse de Ron qui avait menacé d'en venir aux mains à tout moment. Elle le sentit se détendre doucement, alors que derrière elle résonnaient les pas furieux de Malefoy, qui partit à grandes enjambées de leurs appartements pour se défouler elle ne savait où. « Ron… Pourquoi ? » Elle planta ses yeux chocolats dans les siens et y vit de l'incompréhension totale.

« Pour sa mère… ? »

« Sérieusement, Ron. Malefoy n'est pas uniquement mauvais, il a des valeurs nobles lui aussi. » Elle se détacha de lui et partit dans sa chambre, fermant sa porte d'un _Collaporta_. Enfin, elle pourrait travailler un peu, puisque monsieur ne l'avait finalement pas laissée tranquille avant sa ronde. Ce soir, il dormirait sur le canapé, ça lui apprendrait.

* * *

La matinée qui suivit débuta pour Hermione dans une énorme tension, alors qu'elle s'extirpait douloureusement de son lit. Elle se leva plus tôt que d'habitude pour laisser le temps aux deux garçons de prendre leur douche après la sienne et se retrouva le dos contre le torse de son petit ami dès le moment où elle sortit de sa chambre.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi Ron… » Elle se tourna vers lui. « … mais ce qui s'est passé hier n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Malefoy a changé pendant la guerre, comme tout le monde, et je pensais que tu comprendrais ça. »

« Mais Hermione, c'est Malefoy… Il ne sera jamais quelqu'un de bien, tu le sais comme moi, non ? »

Voilà. C'était le genre de pensées qui l'exaspérait de la part de Ron. Elle connaissait les rapports houleux que les Weasley partageaient depuis de nombreuses années avec les Malefoy, mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il restait si campé sur sa position. Elle le repoussa tendrement pour partir sous la douche elle ne s'attendit pas à le voir entrer dans la salle de bain à sa suite.

« Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« On prend notre douche ensemble ? » proposa-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Un petit soupir amusé et elle acquiesça. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu profiter l'un de l'autre le matin, et elle l'avait puni la veille au soir, les empêchant de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et ça lui manquait. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement et filèrent dans le cabinet de douche, bien assez imposant pour contenir les deux jeunes gens qu'ils étaient. Les doigts du roux se posèrent sur ses hanches et remontèrent la chute de rein en effleurant sa peau, faisant remonter toutes sortes d'émotions qu'elle avait gardé enfouies pendant ces deux derniers mois. Malefoy n'avait pas tout à fait tort l'entendre avec ses filles hurlant à travers le mur qui séparait les chambres lui rappelait ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire quand Ron n'était pas là, et elle entrait dans un état de manque qui l'avait rendue irritable. Aussi, la douche fut plus longue que prévu, et le temps qu'elle avait pris en plus sur son sommeil ne fut pas de trop, alors qu'elle étouffait ses soupirs de bien-être dans l'épaule de son petit ami qui lui embrassait la gorge, la nuque, l'arrière de son oreille et la naissance de ses seins. Cela faisait quelque temps que Ron avait repéré les points les plus sensibles de la jeune fille et qu'il se les appropriait chaque fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, alors que les derniers points d'extase étaient atteints, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir trop fort.

Il sortit de sa chambre au même moment où la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Granger et Weasley. Ainsi donc, ils avaient profité de ce moment ensemble. Un petit nettoyage des lieux s'imposerait donc avant de poser ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans la cabine de douche. La jeune fille avait les joues encore rosies de plaisir, les lèvres bombées d'avoir trop embrassé, une serviette autour de sa poitrine au-dessus de laquelle trônait fièrement un suçon tout frais et son petit ami avait un air hagard qui ne changeait en fin de compte pas trop de l'ordinaire. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, son visage devint plus rouge encore et elle attrapa le poignet du roux pour partir précipitamment dans sa chambre et la ferma tout aussi vite. Il secoua la tête et sourit, amusé de la scène. Oh, bien sûr, il s'empêchait de penser une seule seconde à la copulation de ces deux-là. La belette et l'épouvantail, et puis quoi encore ? Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, dans laquelle il passa ses vingt minutes journalières.

« Tiens, tu sors enfin, Malefoy ? Tu as eu le temps de tester ton tout nouveau fond de teint ? »

Il haussa un sourcil et continua sa route pourquoi répondre à ce genre de remarques stériles ? Le lendemain, le bal aurait lieu, et il n'allait pas se prendre la tête avec cet abruti une seconde fois en moins de dix heures. Ils avaient mis suffisamment longtemps avec Granger pour trouver un terrain d'entente et éviter les sujets sensibles, il ne comptait pas se remettre la situation à zéro à cause de Weasley. _Elle_ aurait à gérer son petit ami de sorte qu'il le laisse tranquille le temps qu'il passait à Poudlard. En attendant, il ne lui adresserait plus un mot et ignorerait ce qu'il dirait, et tout irait pour le mieux pour tout le monde. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne s'amusait pas de se prendre le chou avec le rouquin, mais il voyait bien de Granger voulait profiter du temps qu'il était là pour se ressourcer, et il n'allait pas l'en empêcher en lui donnant des raisons supplémentaires pour s'encombrer l'esprit alors qu'elle en trouvait bien assez toute seule. Non, elle arrivait, de ce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux à la sortie de leur douche, à purger la tension qui l'habitait depuis que l'année avait repris. Tant mieux si Weasley était au moins bon à ça.

* * *

Le soir du bal arriva deux jours plus tard. L'euphorie et le trac gagnait toutes les filles, alors qu'elles se préparaient dans leurs robes rouges, de toutes les teintes et de toutes les formes. Toutes mettaient leur visage d'une autre manière en valeur, par un maquillage discret ou non, en ajoutant ou non des bijoux plus ou moins voyants, et enfilaient leurs chaussures, allant des petites ballerines aux longues bottes à talons hauts. Hermione, elle, s'était enfermée avec Malefoy dans la salle de bain, et avait obligé Ron à rejoindre Harry, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie le résultat final avant qu'elle ne descende les marches du château jusqu'à la Grande Salle chacun son miroir, nom de dieu, et pas de remarque sur son physique, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ?! Elle entreprit de discipliner ses mèches bouclées qu'elle avait passé, suite aux insistances de plus en plus pressantes du blond, au soin capillaire qu'il lui avait tendu sous le nez pendant vingt minutes avant de daigner sortir de la pièce pour la laisser prendre sa douche. Et à vrai dire, elle n'aurait jamais cru que l'effet serait aussi miraculeux. Le sort qu'elle leur lançait prenait bien plus vite qu'à la normale, et chaque boucle se dessina parfaitement et encadra son visage rond. Sa robe au col rond, virant vers le bordeaux, dessinait la courbe de ses seins et sa chute de reins. De la naissance de ses fesses aux genoux continuait le tracé moulant de sa robe alors que jusque ses chevilles s'envolaient des tissus joliment plissés qui entouraient tout le bas de son corps. Elle surprit du coin de l'œil le regard appréciateur que lui lançait son colocataire et sourit, alors qu'il revenait à sa coiffure, étudiée au millimètre près, de ce qu'elle observait. Si même lui la trouvait désirable, alors elle savait qu'elle ferait tourner plus d'une tête ce soir. Et une bonne nuit avec Ron était assurée. Un petit rire, et le blond tourna la tête vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'admires au point de tomber sous ton propre charme ? » Surprise de sa remarque, elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Eh bien… merci pour ce compliment à peine masqué, Malefoy. »

Il lui sourit et ébaucha un mouvement qu'elle interpréta étrangement un instant en le voyant approcher sa main de son visage, elle aurait juré qu'il le lui caresserait, mais elle sentit ses doigts effleurer ses boucles.

« Le soin ne t'a vraiment pas fait de mal, l'épouvantail. Viens là, je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux. » Ses paroles à peine prononcées, il se retrouva derrière elle, attrapant chaque boucle qui encadrait son visage et la plaçant méthodiquement derrière sa tête lorsque seules les deux mèches qui longeaient sa mâchoire restèrent, il ouvrit le placard qui lui était réservé et en sortit la plus belle broche dont elle aurait pu rêver. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais ne pu prononcer un seul son. « Ma mère me l'a envoyée quand elle a appris pour le bal. Elle voulait que je le laisse à ma cavalière pour la soirée, mais je pense qu'elle t'ira beaucoup mieux. » Certainement en ébène, sertie de rubis éclatants, dont la couleur rappelait exactement les tons de sa robe. Il coinça les mèches entre ses doigts et l'armature, puis passa le bâton noir dans les trous prévus à cet effet. Sa coiffure était en place. « Si avec ça, tu ne fais pas bander tous les hommes qui croisent ta route, je ne saurais plus quoi faire. » Elle rit et sortit son propre bijou, qui vint entourer sa gorge de délicates teintes noires. Ni trop voyant, ni trop discret. Juste parfait, jugea Drago derrière la brunette. Hermione vit son sourire qui semblait rêveur dans le miroir, mais ne releva pas. Après tout, il le disait lui-même elle était largement désirable. Il fallait mettre la touche finale le maquillage. Elle prit sa trousse et commença par passer une couche très fine de fond de teint, suivie d'un rouge très discret sur les lèvres, juste destiné à les mettre un poil plus en valeur –et surtout à cacher les déchirures qui s'y trouvaient à cause de sa manie à les mordiller lorsqu'elle était en état de stress, et acheva par un coup de mascara et de crayon sous les yeux. Ses iris noisette semblaient briller sous ce maquillage, et elle se tourna toute entière vers son colocataire, revenu à son miroir pour ajuster sa cravate et arranger une dernière fois ses cheveux.

« Alors ? » Elle ne reçut jamais de réponse orale, mais le jeune homme était si obnubilé par ses yeux, qu'il avait regardés plus d'une fois lors du processus, par sa robe, par ses épaules délicatement montées de bretelles d'un centimètre de large qu'elle n'en eut pas besoin. Elle lui sourit –s'attirant un sourire hagard et sans aucun doute incontrôlé- et sortit de la pièce sous le regard enflammé du blond.

« … Bordel. » Elle était devenue la plus belle créature qu'il ait pu admirer dans sa courte vie. Il _fallait_ qu'il vérifie, d'une manière ou d'une autre, si elle n'avait pas de sang de Vélane quelque part, ce n'était pas humain d'être aussi belle. Ah, il savait bien que la broche de sa mère serait du gâchis sur Daphnée. Comme il avait eu raison de la garder cachée dans la salle de bain, Granger la portait à merveille. Et ce collier au ras du cou, et ces yeux. Il était tombé sous le charme de ses yeux, c'était devenu une certitude. Bruns, tirant vers le doré autour de la pupille. Cette jeune fille était magnifique. Tout simplement magnifique. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Merlin, c'était quoi ce sourire stupide sur son visage ?! Il l'effaça immédiatement et remarqua par la même occasion que ses propres yeux avaient changé de couleur. De gris métallique qu'il connaissait normalement, hérités de son père, il aperçut des éclairs bleus, lui rappelant ceux de sa mère. Il s'accrocha à l'évier et regarda plus en détail. Mais ils disparurent bientôt, revenant à deux orbes acier. Une légère déception lui étreignit la poitrine il avait toujours souhaité avoir les yeux bleus, plutôt que cette couleur qu'il jugeait bien trop inexpressive et froide. Pourtant, les filles les adoraient, lui disaient que le gris était inhabituel et que ça faisait tout son charme, qu'elles l'aimaient pour ses yeux. Mais lui détestait cette couleur. Il préférait amplement le bleu. Un bleu électrique, comme ceux de sa mère aimante quand elle prenait son visage entre ses mains et lui murmurait des mots doux qui se reflétaient dans ses pupilles. Il voyait dans son gris la torture et la douleur que lui laissait son père. Des yeux cruels qui venaient de terminer un _Doloris_ et lui chuchotaient 'As-tu compris ?'.

Il vérifia une dernière fois que sa cravate était bien en place et sortit de la salle de bain. La brunette trépignait d'impatience, ses escarpins noirs à petits talons aux pieds, ses mains nouées. Et il voyait au léger mouvement de ses lèvres qu'elle s'empêchait de les mordiller, pour ne pas détruire son maquillage. Il la regarda de haut en bas une fois de plus et vint à ses côtés dès qu'il eut enfilé ses chaussures fraîchement cirées. « Je suis prêt. » Un rire nerveux, et ils sortirent de leurs appartements, prêts à descendre cinq étages. Les portes de la Grande Salle avaient été fermées à leur demande dès que la décoration devait être mise, et se resteraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent personnellement les ouvrir. Arrivés au dernier escalier, il vit Granger se figer, inspirer un grand coup et reprendre la descente. Oui, elle avait forcément conscience de l'effet qu'elle ferait sur les hommes. Lui-même avait eu du mal à s'en remettre. Il lui offrit sa main, avant qu'ils ne fassent leur apparition devant la horde de personnes qui attendaient devant l'immense porte. Les premiers les remarquèrent, et très vite, tout le monde était tourné vers eux. Vers _elle_ en particulier.

Il lâcha sa main avec le sourire et alla à la rencontre de sa propre cavalière, qui lui parut bien fade à côté de la brune. Sa robe, rouge vif, d'un décolleté plongeant, mettait sa poitrine certes très en valeur, mais ce devait être son seul avantage le reste de son corps n'était pas valorisé où il le fallait, son état presque anorexique et ses bras trop fins étaient accentués par les bretelles à peine existantes et le long drapé opaque qui ne laissait rien voir de ses cuisses. Dommage, avec quelques arrangements elle aurait pu être très belle. Il se planta avec devant la porte de la Grande Salle et attendit patiemment que Granger et Weasley –dont le sourire abruti était pour lui très compréhensible cette fois-ci- traversent une foule qui n'arrêtait pas d'arrêter la préfète pour la féliciter de sa tenue. Lorsqu'elle se tint enfin à ses côtés, il lança un grand appel qui fit taire tout le monde.

« Bien. Bonsoir à tous, nous sommes ravis de vous voir aussi nombreux. Comme vous le savez, le bal de ce soir est sous le thème de _En rouge et noir_, et je suis d'ailleurs ravi de voir que tout le monde a respecté les conditions. »

« Nous n'allons pas vous laisser attendre ici plus longtemps. Malefoy ? » Il hocha la tête et ils se tournèrent vers l'immense porte, à laquelle ils lancèrent un basique _Alohomora_, et poussèrent chacun une porte, dévoilant le superbe travail qu'ils avaient fait à tous les élèves, qui pénétrèrent lentement dans la salle, détaillant tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Le parquet noir grinçait doucement à chaque pas, les bougies bordeaux entouraient toute la piste, l'illuminant d'une lumière tremblotante, alors que des gargouilles qui se tenaient de chaque côté de l'entrée projetaient un rouge qui engloutissait tout le décor. Sur l'estrade étaient délicatement posées des immenses enceintes qui, grâce à une clé que Hermione avait prêtée, n'avaient pas besoin de chaîne hifi pour renvoyer la musique que les professeurs s'étaient occupés de programmer.

Les arabesques rouge vif que Hermione avait fait ajouter en dernière minute par Malefoy couvraient les murs noirs et venaient disparaître derrière les voiles bordeaux qui ornaient le plafond, et au travers desquels on distinguait sans mal des éclairs fuser. Les préfets avaient reçu l'autorisation exceptionnelle de la directrice d'utiliser les statues armées originellement placées dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard pour les disposer tout autour de la salle, comme d'immenses poteaux de pierre brute qui menaçaient les élèves qui entraient dans une posture de guerre figée. Si la piste de danse faisait une superficie largement respectable, il restait tout de même une place immense pour que les jeunes gens profitent calmement de leur soirée des sofas, des canapés qui alternaient entre le rouge et le noir, des tables d'ébène, hautes comme basses, accompagnées de leurs chaises et de leurs coussins en cuir de dragon écarlate présentaient le plus beau confort dont ils pourraient rêver lors d'une telle soirée, et les elfes de maison avaient été vêtus pour l'occasion de taies noires qui pendaient jusqu'au sol et ornées de capuches avec lesquelles ils avaient eu l'instruction de cacher leur visage et de servir comme à leur habitude. « C'est encore plus beau que ce que j'avais osé imaginer. » souffla Hermione à son acolyte, qui lui sourit fièrement en retour.

Il lança un regard vers la salle et fit un signe vers le professeur Flitwitch, qui devait s'occuper de la musique et proposa son bras à sa cavalière, qui s'en empara presque violemment et fut emmenée sur la piste de danse, où Granger et Weasley les rejoignirent, se plaçant dans l'autre coin. Lorsque les premières notes de _En rouge et noir_ commencèrent, les deux hommes prirent leur compagne par la taille et débutèrent les premiers pas de danse. Si Hermione et Drago étaient d'excellents danseurs, ils étaient malheureusement tombés sur des éléphants qui n'avaient de cesse de leur écraser le bout des pieds. La brunette n'en fut pas surprise, après tout Ron n'avait jamais prétendu savoir ou même vouloir danser, mais le blond s'arrachait déjà mentalement les cheveux d'avoir choisi une telle catastrophe et risqua un rapide regard vers l'autre couple, qui semblait se débrouiller tant bien que mal, elle pour éviter les pieds de son cavalier, lui pour danser au moins convenablement, avant de retenir un cri de douleur quand les talons aiguilles de Daphnée s'enfoncèrent de manière tout à fait incompréhensible dans le gros orteil, et elle en fut si gênée qu'elle devint plus maladroite encore que ce qu'il pensait possible. Aussi, ce fut une véritable libération lorsque la danse d'ouverture se termina, et il s'échappa des mains de la Sang Pur pour s'assoir sur un tabouret non loin de la piste. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le roux et sa petite amie partir en direction opposée, vers de confortables canapés sur lesquels ils s'assirent et se cajolèrent tendrement, non loin de l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il sentit une pointe d'amertume dans la gorge qu'avait fait Weasley pour mériter la superbe créature qui lui souriait et l'embrassait ?

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, à me dire si quelque chose n'allait pas, si quoi que ce soit n'était pas cohérent, si ça va trop vite ! Bonne journée à tous !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, je pense que désormais, j'essaierai de poster mes chapitres tous les samedis, si je ne prends pas de retard dans mon écriture, surtout avec les examens qui approchent...**

_Jenifael09_ : Haha, si Ron devait s'en aller si facilement, ce ne serait pas intéressant voyons ^^

_betouni_ : Eh bien écoute, voilà la suite pour le moment, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire xD En tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, donc j'espère que tu l'aimeras :)

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, un poil plus court que les précédents. Profitez bien, et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont à partir d'aujourd'hui (ou d'hier, qu'importe) !**

* * *

Hermione s'était retrouvée là, à moitié affalée contre le torse de son petit ami après l'unique danse qu'ils avaient partagée. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il sache danser, mais elle saluait l'effort qu'il avait fait pour ne pas lui endommager les pieds plus qu'il ne faudrait. A présent, il ne semblait plus vouloir décoller du canapé sur lequel il avait élu domicile, et il héla un elfe qui passait pour demander deux bièraubeurre. Très bien, elle resterait un peu plus longtemps comme ça, après tout elle se sentait bien pour le moment. Elle vit passer Daphné Greengrass, complètement perdue, qui leur demanda où était 'Dray'. Elle haussa un sourcil et ne répondit pas, la voyant rebrousser chemin, visiblement de plus en plus en colère. Et soudain, le blond surgit de la foule, et ne parvint pas à éviter la furie qui voulait se raccrocher à son bras. Il se débattit quelques secondes puis la laissa se pendre contre lui, agacé de ne pas pouvoir de débarrasser d'une sangsue. Elle s'amusa de la scène, mais elle finit par tourner la tête, et ce qu'elle vit dans son champ de vision lui fit croire à une hallucination.

« Dray ! »

En tentant une dernière fois de repousser vainement Daphné, accrochée à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, il leva les yeux vers la provenance de l'appel, qui ne lui était plus du tout familier au sein de Poudlard, hors sa cavalière qui s'acharnait à le nommer ainsi sans réaliser qu'elle ne ferait jamais partie de son cercle d'amis. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Un ensemble rouge-noir qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des mois. Un ensemble qui se tenait par la main et lui souriait. La rouge entreprit d'une manière ou d'une autre à courir sans paraître ridicule sur ses talons d'au moins quinze centimètres de haut vers lui, et il réussit enfin à se dégager de la poigne de la Serpentarde pour accueillir la nouvelle venue.

Merlin, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait oublié à quel point son visage avait changé en s'améliorant durant la septième année. Celle qui était tombée amoureuse de lui pendant des années, et qui finalement avait accepté le fait qu'il n'était pas pour elle. Sa confidente suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre simplement ce qu'il racontait et la seule qui puisse le serrer contre elle sans arrière-pensées –du moins à ce jour ce n'était plus le cas- ni même craindre de représailles. Pansy était là, les bras autour de son cou, à deux doigts de l'étrangler et riant à chaudes larmes. Oui, il entendait distinctement son rire à travers les sanglots qui l'animaient. Il la repoussa doucement et la détailla rapidement comme tous les élèves, elle portait une robe aux couleurs de la soirée, moulante et courte, sertie de faux diamants, juste ce qu'il lui fallait. Ses cheveux bruns, dressés en une haute queue de cheval, tombaient en cascade dans le creux de ses reins. Pas de bijoux, et un maquillage au crayon et au fard à paupières rose qui lui allait à ravir, ses yeux d'ébène ressortant sans mal.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était là, devant lui. Il laissa un énorme sourire prendre place sur son visage, alors qu'il la reprenait dans ses bras et fixait Blaise qui s'approchait pour lui serrer la main, comme leur éducation le leur dictait pas plus de proximité entre deux hommes. Pourtant, leurs yeux se croisaient et se jetaient mutuellement un regard exprimant toute leur joie de se revoir. La brune l'emprisonna à nouveau dans ses bras et lui souffla « Dans une heure, une fois qu'on aura bien profité de toi, on distrait Daphné. Je sais que tu l'apprécies moyen… » Il lui sourit en remerciement et se fit entraîner par ses deux meilleurs amis en plein milieu de la piste de danse, où ils s'éclatèrent à battre le rythme de la musique, des hanches, des pieds, des mains sur l'épaule de leur voisin, à se prendre par le bras, à bousculer tout le monde et à rire comme ils n'avaient plus espéré le faire depuis la Guerre. Comme cela faisait du bien, de se revoir comme c'était le cas avant. Avant l'emprisonnement de son père. Avant la sixième année, quand il s'était reclus pour mener sa mission à bien. Avant de voir le château envahi de Mangemorts. Avant de le voir se faire détruire. Avant la Guerre. Cette fichue Guerre qui avait fait tant de malheurs. Replongé dans ses pensées, Drago ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait repris Pansy dans ses bras et l'avait immobilisée en plein milieu de la foule de gens qui dansaient sans leur prêter davantage d'attention.

« Dray, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Elle savait bien que le jeune homme ne donnait pas ce genre de marques d'affection sans en avoir réellement besoin. Leur retour lui avait certainement tout chamboulé dans la tête et il voulait certainement oublier le temps d'une soirée tous ses soucis, sans pour autant y arriver. Et le meilleur moyen qu'il connaissait pour se soulager était de se serrer dans ses bras. Elle le savait, depuis la sixième année, une fois où elle s'était enfin décidée à lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait, certaine de la réciprocité de ses sentiments, lors d'une des très rares occasions qu'elle eut de le voir en dehors de cours.

Cette fois-là, elle était tombée de haut. Oui, elle se souvenait très bien, il lui avait ri au nez –heureusement qu'elle avait attendu qu'ils soient seuls pour lui parler, sinon elle aurait été plus humiliée encore- et l'avait dévisagée, se demandant si elle était sérieuse ou non. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était blessée par une telle réaction, il perdit son sourire aussi vite qu'il était venu et lui demanda de ne pas se vexer, mais qu'elle n'était et ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'une amie dans les bras de qui il pouvait purger sa tête. Cela lui avait brisé le cœur bien sûr, mais elle comprit. Elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle lui en voulut de ne jamais le lui avoir dit, de l'avoir laissée espérer alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son bras depuis la troisième année, puis elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir compris toute seule. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de l'année, lorsqu'il déboula dans les cachots et se jeta dans ses bras, l'air perdu et secoué de soubresauts, qu'elle reprit fièrement le rôle qu'il lui avait assigné, le serrant tout contre elle alors que les Mangemorts entraient à sa suite et ordonnaient à tout le monde de coopérer.

Là, Drago couvait quelque chose. « Dray ? » Elle croisa le regard interrogateur de Blaise et lui fit comprendre silencieusement qu'elle ne savait pas plus que lui ce qu'il se passait.

« Garde moi contre toi. » Très bien. Il avait tout simplement besoin de temps pour purger sa peine, probablement trop complexe à exprimer par les mots.

« Dray… » souffla-t-elle lorsque deux ou trois chansons furent passées. « Profite de la fête aussi, Blaise est parti occuper Daphné, mais tu as préparé tout ça, alors détends-toi un peu. » Elle le sentit hocher la tête dans son cou et doucement, ses bras se relâchèrent autour d'elle et il se releva. Un 'merci' fut silencieusement articulé et ses yeux revinrent à une joie plus grande. L'ombre de tristesse et de lassitude était encore discernable, mais il allait déjà mieux. Oh, il n'avait pas pleuré, non. Il pleurait très peu, même si ces dernières années avaient été très dures pour son moral et l'avaient passablement affaibli, mais il n'avait pas pleuré ce soir. Il l'avait juste prise dans ses bras pour se recharger. Elle, elle se sentait entièrement vidée de son énergie, mais tant pis, Blaise serait bientôt de retour pour lui redonner le sourire. D'ailleurs, elle le voyait, plus loin, en train de danser avec Daphné et qui jetait quelques coups d'œil vers eux. « Blaise ! Blaise, c'est bon ! » Aussitôt, il lâcha les mains de sa cavalière d'emprunt et se faufila dans la foule pour les rejoindre.

« Alors Dray, tu abandonnes comme ça ta cavalière et tu piques celle des autres maintenant ? » Le blond lui sourit, amusé, et prit le bras de Pansy pour l'attirer vers son ami.

« Occupe-toi d'elle, au lieu de geindre. » Puis l'allégresse reprit et ils dansèrent en chantant des paroles à moitié inaudibles et au hasard total, jusque connaître approximativement le refrain des plus simples d'entre elles, et alors, ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie en hurlant dans les oreilles de leurs voisins, qui le leur rendaient bien. Une heure passa, puis une nouvelle, puis encore une, jusqu'à ce que Pansy propose de s'asseoir à la seule table encore libre et de se boire une petit bièraubeurre. Ils acceptèrent tous avec joie, et lorsque l'un des elfes encapuchonnés leur servit leurs boissons, ils trinquèrent et s'affalèrent sur leurs chaises.

Très vite, Drago remarqua que leur vue directe portait sur le canapé où Granger et Weasley étaient visiblement assis depuis le début de la soirée. La jeune fille trépignait, ses jambes secouaient tout son corps délicatement enveloppé de sa superbe robe, tenant distraitement le bout des doigts de son petit ami qui discutait avec Potter. Il pouvait même voir que le brun avait décidé seulement récemment de faire une pause dans sa danse, ses joues étaient encore roses de chaleur, ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà d'habitude et la rousse qui l'accompagnait revenait avec deux bouteilles d'eau, qu'elle avait préféré venir chercher elle-même plutôt que les commander aux elfes, complètement essoufflée elle aussi. Il vit les yeux de Granger s'illuminer d'espoir en la venant venir, mais la flamme s'éteignit vite lorsque la Weaslette secoua la tête dans sa direction. Elle devait vraiment s'ennuyer ferme. Sérieusement, personne ne lui avait proposé de danser, les avait-elle tous refoulés à cause de son mec, ou s'en occupait-il lui-même ?

« Dray. Vas lui proposer. » Hein ? Il tourna la tête vers Blaise, qui venait de lui chuchoter ces mots à l'oreille et l'interrogea du regard. « Je vois bien qui tu regardes Dray, invite-la à danser. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je vois bien que tu veux l'inviter, et tu vois comme moi qu'elle s'ennuie à mourir, là. Elle n'a probablement pas bougé de là depuis le début de la soirée, ça lui fera du bien. Et on sait tous les deux que ce soir, elle est exactement le genre de fille que tu aimes te mettre dans ton lit. Physiquement, j'entends. »

« Ferme-la, même si je voulais coucher avec elle je ne l'inviterais pas, elle a Weasley, et elle m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un qui apprécie tout particulièrement être fidèle. »

« Eh, ne te fous pas de moi non plus. Je sais que tu en as envie, je te connais suffisamment pour le voir. Ca crève les yeux, et je suis sûr qu'au moment où vos yeux vont se croiser, elle va très fortement t'y inviter. Elle a envie de se bouger un peu, donc profites-en et invites la, depuis quand ça te gêne ainsi ? »

Il ne répondit pas et revint à son observation. Si Potter et Weaslette étaient trempés et avaient enlevé toutes les couches qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de retirer pour se sentir plus à l'aise dans la chaleur ambiante, Granger frissonnait très légèrement, et Weasley ne faisait pas attention du tout à elle, probablement dans une discussion incluant le Quidditch, au vu de l'intérêt que la rousse y trouvait. Tout pour que la brunette veuille se sauver de là, tout le monde savait qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout le Quidditch, ce genre de conversations devait tout particulièrement l'ennuyer. Ce fut à cette partie de sa réflexion qu'il se retrouva planté dans les iris chocolat de Granger et que toute activité cérébrale cessa. Il s'était fixé un but intérieur qu'il tenta de nier tout le temps de l'échange visuel : il la ferait transpirer au point de faire couler ce maquillage parfait qui n'avait pas bougé, tant elle était restée assise à ne rien faire. Cette pensée s'imposa à lui comme une bombe lorsque la main de Blaise le poussa entre les omoplates, le forçant à se lever et à marcher –maintenant qu'il était debout, il ne pouvait pas se rasseoir, ce serait trop humiliant pour lui de sembler indécis ou manipulé- vers la jeune fille qui eut un petit sourire à son approche. Et cette pensée sortit toute seule, sans qu'il puisse la retenir, alors qu'il se penchait en avant et tendait sa main vers elle : « Tu as si peu dansé que ton maquillage n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. M'accorderais-tu l'honneur de le ruiner moi-même ? » Et elle rit.

« De toutes les propositions de ce soir, je dois dire que c'est la plus originale à laquelle j'aie eu droit ! » lança-t-elle, encore en train de pouffer.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté les autres propositions ? »

« Parce qu'il y a moi Malefoy, dégage maintenant. »

Il sourit en coin et tourna la tête vers son adversaire : « Ta copine a besoin de danser, et tu l'empêches de s'amuser en restant planté dans ce canapé. Qu'attends-tu pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse ? »

« Je n'aime pas danser. »

Ah oui bien sûr, voilà qui était une excellente raison pour ne pas laisser sa petite amie s'amuser de son côté et l'obliger à rester assise comme une cruche à côté du pire blaireau qu'elle aurait pu trouver. « Alors laisse-la trouver d'autres cavaliers plus enclins à lui donner l'occasion de s'amuser. » Il se heurta à un refus catégorique, mais continua tout de même à marchander. « Weasley, tu n'arrives visiblement pas à combler la superbe créature qui s'est faite belle dans l'espoir de passer une bonne soirée à danser en ta compagnie, ne lui fais pas l'affront de lui refuser ce plaisir. Si tu ne veux pas danser avec elle, je me l'approprie pour le reste de la nuit, et qui sait de quoi je serais capable… » souffla-t-il d'un ton doucereux, digne de son défunt professeur favori.

Le roux se leva, furieux, et le domina de toute sa taille. Hm, Drago avait peut-être oublié que Weasley faisait une demi-tête de plus que lui et que sa carrure solide lui donnait un clair avantage s'ils devaient en venir aux poings. « Dégage, Malefoy, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre et Hermione ne te suivra pas de toute manière. »

« Je ne faisais que te proposer un marché, Weasley. Danse avec elle, et je m'assure personnellement que personne ne viendra plus l'importuner de la soirée. Si tu refuses, je ne ferai que l'arracher à l'ennui qui la gagne de minute en minute en ta présence, et ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêcheras. » Il vit les poings se serrer et eut une pensée craintive à l'idée de le recevoir en plein visage. Si la gifle de Granger lui avait fait franchement mal et l'avait blessé dans son ego, il ne doutait pas un instant que ce n'était pas une gifle douloureuse, mais un coup de poing qui lui dévisserait le cou qui l'attendait s'il continuait. Mais l'inimaginable se produit Weasley desserra les mains et offrit son coude à sa petite amie, lui proposant maladroitement de venir sur la piste de danse.

Merde, maintenant il devrait tout faire pour empêcher les soupirants de s'approcher de la belle. Sa fin de soirée s'annonçait terrible. Il ne put cependant retenir un très léger sourire à la pensée de la victoire qu'il avait emportée Granger allait enfin bouger de son canapé, c'était une chance inespérée pour elle de garder le roux sur la piste le temps de plus d'une chanson. Aussi, il se permit de glisser un dernier message au couple qui avait observé la scène, oscillant entre la désapprobation et l'admiration. « Vous devriez retourner danser au plus vite. »

Les deux jeunes gens n'étaient pas bêtes ils savaient très bien pourquoi il leur lançait ça avant de retourner auprès de ses Serpentards. Ils échangèrent un sourire. « Ton idée de faire la demande pour Parkinson et Zabini était brillante, monsieur Potter, même si les pauvres n'ont pas pu avoir l'autorisation de rester plus que le temps d'une soirée, je me demande dans quel état ils vont devoir rentrer. » Un baiser. « Malefoy semble avoir retrouvé la hargne qu'il avait un peu perdue, et je dois avouer que le voir manipuler mon cher frère de cette manière était jouissif. »

« Oui, il a été extraordinaire. Mais tu es sûre de ce que tu avances lorsque tu dis que… »

« Oh, oui. Tu n'as pas vu les regards qu'il lui lançait avant de venir la voir ? Je suis même certaine que c'est Zabini qui l'a obligé à l'aborder. Enfin, il a raison. On retourne danser ? »

Les battements de la musique étaient rapides, entraînants, et ils furent engloutis par la foule déchaînée par l'alcool, la proximité et la chaleur.

« Eh bien Dray, que s'est-il passé pour que tu reviennes avec un sourire aussi con ? »

« Oh, la ferme Zabini, tout ça c'est de ta faute. »

« Zabini ? Je n'ai plus le droit d'être appelé par mon prénom ? » demanda le métis en feignant un visage effondré, les yeux agrandis et larmoyants de peine simulée.

« Tu ne le mérites plus, après ce sale coup. »

« Eh, avoue que ça t'a amusé, ça se voit dans tes yeux mon chou. AH, ah, d'accord, je retire le 'mon chou', mais tu fais mal tu sais… Oh oui, j'aime quand tu me souris aussi hypocritement. »

« … J'ai simplement repoussé Weasley dans ses derniers retranchements. Il n'aurait jamais voulu, pour rien au monde, voir sa copine dans mes bras, et j'ai gentiment insinué que s'il ne s'occupait pas d'elle, elle pourrait bien finir dans mon lit ce soir. »

« Ce qui est en réalité ton désir le plus secret de ce soir. »

Un fantôme passa. Littéralement. Il traversa sans gêne Drago qui fut pris d'un frisson immédiat et l'Avada Kedavrisa du regard s'il n'était pas déjà mort, quinze façons de le tuer auraient été imaginées, aussi il se contenta de dix-huit manières de le torturer. Les quinze façons évoquées précédemment furent en revanche fixées sur Blaise, hurlant de rire devant le visage furieux qu'abordait son ami. « Non, ce n'est pas mon désir secret de ce soir. » grinça-t-il enfin.

« Oui, autant pour moi, il n'est pas secret du tout. » Drago crut qu'il allait l'étrangler, mais Pansy risquerait de se venger, et il savait bien que la vengeance d'une femme pouvait être jusque mille fois supérieure au tort commis initialement, aussi il se retint et pire, partit rejoindre la foule dansante, à la recherche d'une jeune fille à amener dans sa chambre cette nuit. « Oh, je crois qu'on l'a vexé. »

« 'On' ? Tu l'as vexé tout seul, mon cœur. »

« Ma chérie, ta sollicitude me touche toujours autant. »

* * *

Son maquillage était ruiné. Complètement détruit par la sueur qui coulait le long de son front et perlait sur ses paupières, réduisant le crayon qui y était passé à zéro. Son fond de teint commençait à faire d'étranges petites bulles à chaque pore qui dégageait un peu de liquide et glissait vers le bas de son visage alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir de ses appartements. Elle et Ron n'avaient pas beaucoup dansé –trois ou quatre chansons tout au plus, mais ils étaient bien vite montés dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient le temps de sa visite et avaient fait ce que tout couple sain se doit de faire, et avaient fini étalés dans l'énorme lit quand elle réalisa qu'elle devait se démaquiller avant de dormir, de peur de salir les draps. Elle en était à ce stade, pour le moment. Elle s'observait dans le miroir, se demandant comment une soirée avait pu si bien se terminer alors qu'elle avait si mal commencé. Et surtout, comment elle avait pu être sauvée par Malefoy. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle lui avait fait un certain effet quand il avait vu le résultat final de sa transformation, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il l'aiderait jusque là.

Si Hermione était douée en sortilèges, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle connaissait ceux qui étaient nécessaires à ce genre de situation, n'ayant pas pour habitude de se maquiller elle se promit de demander aux sœurs Patil, elles devraient pouvoir l'aider. Mais avant cela, elle devait se débarrasser de la couche informe qui ruisselait en cet instant présent le long de son visage. Heureusement que dans sa trousse de maquillage, elle avait pensé à quelques cotons et à du démaquillant. Elle s'en empara et se battit de longues minutes contre le fond de teint mêlé à la sueur avant de pouvoir enfin décider qu'elle était suffisamment dégagée pour se rincer sans craindre de coincer une trace de maquillage quelque part. Dès qu'elle fut prête, elle retourna dans sa chambre, où elle trouva Ron, déjà endormi dans une position très probablement confortable pour lui, mais qui prenait toute la place disponible dans le lit. Elle dut pousser vigoureusement sa jambe et son bassin avant de pouvoir s'allonger convenablement contre lui et profiter de son corps chaud et rassurant. C'étaient ces moments-là qui lui donnaient de bonnes raisons de l'aimer.

* * *

Il bénissait Pansy et Blaise. Bon, Pansy uniquement, Blaise aurait besoin de plus pour laver l'affront qu'il lui avait fait en lui exposant ses théories fumeuses devant un public. Mais il avait été débarrassé de Daphné, il pouvait partir à la chasse aux filles sans être dérangé, ils s'occupaient de la distraire en l'emmenant dehors, loin de lui. Bon, peut-être que Blaise méritait quand même le pardon pour ça. Il prit entre ses doigts fins la taille de la jeune fille de sixième année qu'il avait harponnée loin de faire comme les autres, elle avait opté pour une jupe longue écarlate surmontée d'une jolie chemise bordeaux qui mettait en valeur ses yeux bleus. Bleus ! De superbes orbes couleur de la mer, qui le fixaient, ou le dévoraient du regard. Son pouce se glissa discrètement sous la fine chemise, touchant la peau nue et douce de la petite blonde rougissante. Comme c'était parti, il pourrait l'embrasser à la prochaine chanson et l'emmener dans sa chambre dans la demi-heure qui suivrait. Il lui lança un sourire charmeur qui fit mouche et n'hésita pas une seconde de plus il fondit sur les jolies lèvres qui s'ouvrirent à son contact.

Luna sourit, rêveuse, en voyant les Joncheruines s'accumuler autour de la tête de sa camarade de classe, qui recevait en ce moment même un baiser du Serpentard le plus convoité des filles. Oh, elle avait pris soin de l'observer toute la soirée, ce jeune blond, depuis qu'il était arrivé avec Hermione. La brunette avait fait une entrée majestueuse, et sa robe était superbe, faisant pâlir de jalousie une grande partie de ses camarades. Luna, elle, avait enfilé une robe rouge pâle, presque rose, dont le drapé qui la recouvrait cachait en grande partie les formes disgracieuses et s'enroulait autour de sa poitrine, pour tomber jusque ses genoux. Ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de citrouilles étaient mises en évidence par la coiffure qu'elle avait choisie, une douce tresse qui enfermait la moitié supérieure de sa chevelure et glissait entre ses mèches blondes pour se perdre dans la masse. Elle savait bien que Neville, son doux cavalier, avait été époustouflé par sa tenue il était bien le premier à lui dire honnêtement qu'il la trouvait magnifique. Elle le trouvait mignon, Neville. Timide et courageux à la fois. Il s'était dressé contre Voldemort et les Mangemorts pendant toute l'année sous leur contrôle à Poudlard, mais il n'était pas capable d'aborder une jolie fille sans bafouiller. Les Joncheruines l'adoraient, il y en avait toujours une dizaine autour de sa tête.

Mais ce soir, il avait été loin d'être le seul. Malefoy en avait été le plus rempli. Quand il avait rejoint sa cavalière, Daphné Greengrass, elle eut un sourire amusé en voyant son visage un peu déçu. Et quand Hermione s'était mise à ses côtés, plusieurs avaient même volé de Neville pour venir rendre visite au blond, bien trop attirés par cet élément perturbateur, Luna l'avait bien senti. Elle avait doucement saisi le coude de son cavalier et lui avait fait part de ses observations. Le jeune homme avait ri tendrement –elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais caché, ni à elle-même ni à lui, elle adorait son rire- et lui avait fait remarquer que la beauté de Hermione ce soir avait certainement joué en la faveur des Joncheruines. Elle avait acquiescé et l'avait emmené dans la salle, où ils dansèrent et discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures.

Les petites bêtes avaient quitté la tête de Malefoy quand Hermione était partie danser avec Ron, après en avoir encore attiré quelques-unes au moment où s'était fait pousser discrètement par Blaise. Blaise et Pansy étaient mignons, eux aussi. Et elle avait vu au visage de Malefoy qu'ils avaient été plus efficaces que n'importe quel traitement auquel il aurait pu se soumettre. Dès leur arrivée, le blond avait retrouvé un vrai sourire, qu'elle avait très rarement vu sur lui ces derniers temps, et cela lui plaisait. Malefoy ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, mais il faisait partie d'un décor omniprésent qui donnait de la vie au quotidien. Mais l'année n'était pas facile pour lui, et elle pouvait comprendre qu'il ne soit pas aussi joyeux que comme elle l'avait connu.

A présent, les Joncheruines avaient élu domicile dans la tête de la nouvelle cavalière de Malefoy. Elle se détourna, jugeant qu'à partir de maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant à voir, elle savait bien ce qui allait arriver à Arietta Dante, et elle espérait en fait pour Hermione qu'ils seraient suffisamment discrets pour qu'elle et Ron puissent dormir. Ron était réputé pour sa mauvaise humeur en cas de mauvaise nuit, et même si elle-même n'en subirait pas les conséquences, elle ne le souhaitait pas à son amie.

Naturellement, ses pensées furent loin d'être exaucées il s'avéra même que Drago tomba sur la fille la plus expressive qu'il aurait pu trouver durant cette soirée.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée, aujourd'hui je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, je suis juste passée déposer ce nouveau chapitre, j'y répondrais en éditant plus tard, ou au prochain chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture tout de même, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)**

* * *

Ron fut réveillé par d'affreux gémissements qui traversaient le mur en carton et grogna. Sa soirée avait bien terminé, il pourrait bien faire abstraction de ça. Il colla son oreiller sur les oreilles et tenta de se rendormir. _Impossible_. Il attendit certainement une bonne demi-heure, espérant que ça se calme. Il avait eu un fol espoir lorsqu'elle se tut, mais elle commença à rire cinq minutes plus tard, et elle ne s'arrêtait plus. Si elle parlait juste un peu plus fort, il pourrait suivre leur conversation. Rien à faire, le coussin ne suffisait plus à couvrir le bruit. Frustré et énervé, il se leva, enfila un caleçon et sortit de la chambre en trombe. La porte du Serpentard atteinte, il l'ouvrit d'un énorme coup de pied, et il vit les deux têtes blondes –ils copulaient entre eux, ou bien… ?- qui le fixaient d'un air surpris –et apeuré pour la jeune fille dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Weasley ? Dégage ! » Il ne prit pas compte de ce que lui dit Malefoy et prit d'un geste brusque le bras de la fille pour la tirer du lit et l'emmener avec lui. Elle protesta, résista sans succès, tenta de s'accrocher à tout ce qui venait sur son chemin –et réussit d'ailleurs à garder pour elle le couvre-lit de la chambre- et fut jetée hors des appartements, tombant douloureusement sur ses fesses. La dernière chose qu'elle en vit fut le tableau qui se refermait. Elle soupira, frissonna et s'enroula dans le drap aux couleurs de Serpentard. Elle aurait voulu rester dans ce lit toute la nuit, mais cet abruti de rouquin les avait dérangés. Tant pis, elle avait passé une superbe soirée malgré tout. Maintenant, elle devait seulement espérer ne croiser personne sur le chemin de la tour de Serdaigle. Elle referma le drap et se mit en route, ne voulant pas risquer de se faire surprendre par quelqu'un en restant assise là. Elle trottina à travers les couloirs, ses pieds nus se collaient sans bruit à la pierre froide, et elle avait de plus en plus hâte d'atteindre son lit, pour pouvoir se changer et dormir. Ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas, et qui allait causer sa perte le lendemain matin était Peeves, qui l'avait vue passer dans les couloirs du septième étage et avait eu un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« WEASLEY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

La dispute de trois heures trente du matin avait commencé. «Ce n'est pas une heure pour coucher aussi bruyamment Malefoy, comment peux-tu penser que tout t'est permis ?! Lance un sort d'insonorisation, bordel ! »

« Et pourquoi devrais-je t'obéir, la belette, hm ? »

Hermione fut réveillée non pas par les gémissements et rires incessants de la fille qu'avait ramenée Malefoy, mais par les hurlements des deux jeunes hommes. Encore endormie, elle se leva péniblement et chercha à tâtons sa petite nuisette. Ne la trouvant pas, elle se résigna à utiliser la large chemise qui traînait à ses pieds et enfila la culotte qu'elle avait envoyée à ses côtés, puis ouvrit la porte. La lumière avait été allumée sans aucune pitié dans la salle commune, et lui agressa violemment les yeux. Quand elle fut habituée à la luminosité ambiante, elle put enfin observer la scène.

Le roux et le blond se faisaient face dans une joute verbale aux décibels très élevés, tous les deux habillés seulement d'un caleçon, exhibant leurs formes qui laissaient clairement voir que Ron prendrait facilement le dessus si un combat physique devait commencer. Elle se fit néanmoins la réflexion que son adversaire, bien qu'ayant perdu une bonne partie de ses muscles après avoir arrêté le Quidditch, avait conservé une allure très fine, dessinant le moindre reste de pectoraux et d'abdominaux remontant à cette époque, ce qui était loin d'être déplaisant. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient physiquement totalement différents Ron était très grand et très large d'épaules, le Quidditch et les mois passés à vadrouiller dans la nature pendant la Guerre lui donnaient une allure de rugbyman –le pauvre ne savait même pas qu'un sport de ce nom existait, mais ce n'était pas important- qui le rendait plutôt impressionnant, tandis que Malefoy n'avait certes rien à envier quant à la taille du roux, mais il était tout fait en longueur, ses épaules étaient fines, ses hanches ressortaient sans mal sur son ventre complètement plat et dénué de graisse –ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ron, qui mangeait toujours pour quatre. Elle pouvait sans mal comprendre comment Malefoy se débrouillait pour plaire autant aux filles.

Lorsque ses réflexions furent faites, elle se décida enfin à réagir, alors qu'elle voyait le bras de Ron se préparer lentement à donner un énorme coup de poing à son ennemi. « Sérieusement, vous ne pouviez pas attendre demain pour vous disputer ? » Elle avait peu d'espoir à ce que ça s'arrête, et pourtant cela se produit. Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent brusquement la tête vers elle et se turent, attendant qu'elle ajoute quelque chose. « Il est trois heures et demi, qu'est-ce que vous avez à vous crier à cette heure-ci ? »

« Malefoy m'a réveillé avec les cris de sa truie. »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour cracher une protestation certainement garnie de toutes sortes de surnoms plus originaux les uns que les autres, mais Hermione le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse émettre un son : « Ce n'est pas la question. Tu es un sorcier Ron, tu connais des sorts contre ça. »

« C'est à lui de les jeter, ce sont des sorts d'insonorisation, ça prend exactement deux secondes pour… »

« Stop. Je retourne me coucher moi, et si vous faites le moindre bruit, je vous jette dehors. »

« Eh, c'est Weasley qui a… »

« _Tous les deux_. Ron, viens te coucher, si je comprends bien, tu as mis la fille dehors, Malefoy ne nous dérangera plus maintenant. »

Il ne lui répondit plus, mais glissa à Ron les derniers mots de la nuit. « Un jour Weasley, je te jure que je te tuerai. »

* * *

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, bien avant Malefoy, ils virent Peeves passer en trombe devant eux, caquetant d'une manière qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Ils s'assirent à leur table, alors que l'esprit frappeur tournoyait autour des élèves, comme s'il cherchait ou pire, attendait quelqu'un. Si la personne avait le malheur d'entrer dans la salle, Hermione n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui allait se produire. Bientôt, son colocataire entra et s'assit à sa table, s'empara d'une tasse et se servit presque jusqu'à ras bord. Elle le vit la boire cul sec et se resservir en grimaçant. Il devait avoir un terrible mal de crâne. Quel abruti, boire jusqu'à la gueule de bois, sérieusement ?

Elle ne vit pas l'entrée d'une jeune fille blonde de l'âge de Luna, mais Peeves, lui, ne la rata pas. Hermione l'entendit rire et il se jeta sur Arietta Dante, qui hurla –s'attirant les foudres de tous ceux qui subissaient les conséquences de la veilles- lorsqu'il lui prit les poignets et la souleva en sorte qu'elle soit à la vue de tous. Elle bondit de sa chaise et se planta devant eux, ordonnant à l'esprit de la laisser descendre, mais il l'ignora complètement :

« AUJOURD'HUI… » Des gémissements dans toute la salle et des mains qui se cramponnaient à des crânes. « Je vous présente cette jeune fille que j'ai croisé HIER SOIR ! » Il se faisait un malin plaisir à voir les plus souffrants se tenir la tête et se plaindre bruyamment. « Elle gambadait dans les couloirs, avec seulement un drap autour de la POITRINE ! Tout porte à croire que celui qui devait l'accueillir pour la nuit l'a jetée hors de ses DORTOIRS ! » Drago comprit. C'était la fille que cet abruti de Weasley avait traînée hors de ses appartements la veille. Merlin qu'il haïssait cette foutue belette à ce moment précis.

Ce fut seulement quand la directrice se leva et ordonna à Peeves de lâcher la pauvre élève qu'il obéit et la laissa tomber sur Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles furent couchée par terre et se relevèrent précipitamment, rouges comme des pivoines. La jeune blonde n'osait même plus regarder autour d'elle, elle avait trop peur de croiser les yeux moqueurs de qui que ce soit. Elle sentit un bras passer autour de ses épaules et quelqu'un la soulever. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit que c'était la préfète en chef. Elle lui sourit et l'emmena hors de la Grande Salle, sous le silence scrutateur des autres élèves.

« Tu es la fille qui a été jetée hors des appartements des préfets en chef cette nuit, c'est bien ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle dès qu'elles furent dehors. Arietta sursauta et leva les yeux vers elle.

« Comment… comment le sais-tu ? »

« Il semblerait que tu aies oublié que je suis la seconde préfète en chef. C'est mon petit ami qui t'a mise dehors, et je te demande pardon pour son manque de délicatesse. »

La jeune blonde hocha maladroitement la tête, ne sachant que répondre elle avait entendu beaucoup de choses à propos d'Hermione Granger, l'héroïne de guerre, celle qui avait aidé Harry Potter l'an dernier et qui avait ravi le cœur de Ron Weasley, le dernier membre du célèbre Trio d'Or. En effet, elle avait oublié que la brunette était préfète en chef cette année et elle commença à se sentir très mal. Si elle était la colocataire du Serpentard, cela signifiait qu'elle avait tout entendu, à l'instar de son petit ami. _Tout_. Un rouge très soutenu vint colorer ses joues, mais quand elle vit le sourire rassurant de son aînée, elle prit sur elle et salua la brunette d'un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître dans les couloirs. Par Morgane, qu'elle avait honte.

La brunette revint dans la Grande Salle pour continuer son repas et discuter avec Harry elle n'avait après tout pas tellement eu le temps de parler avec son meilleur ami pour le moment, trop occupée par la préparation du bal imminent, et à présent qu'il était derrière eux, elle pouvait profiter du petit déjeuner pour faire autre chose que ses devoirs en retard à cause de ça.

« Au fait Harry, que faisaient Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini au bal d'hier ? » lui demanda-t-elle très rapidement.

Il avala sa gorgée de jus de citrouille de travers et toussota avant de lui répondre, sous les yeux avides de ses deux meilleurs amis. « J'ai pensé que si moi et Ron te manquions, Hermione, ces deux-là devaient beaucoup manquer à Malefoy aussi, donc… »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, Harry ?! » s'étrangla le roux. « Et puis pourquoi faire ça pour Malefoy, il ne le mérite pas ! »

« Ron, ils ont eu au moins le mérite de le rendre un peu plus joyeux pendant une soirée. L'année de Malefoy n'est pas évidente, il a au moins autant besoin que moi de voir ses amis. »

« C'est de Malefoy qu'on parle, là. Pourquoi continuez-vous à l'arranger ? C'est juste un petit abruti, jamais il ne vous remerciera ou vous rendra la pareille pour tout ce que vous faites pour lui ! »

Les deux autres se regardèrent et décidèrent d'un commun accord silencieux de se taire, plutôt que d'argumenter plus longtemps avec le garçon le plus têtu qu'ils connaissaient.

Drago frémit en dépliant la _Gazette_ qui avait atterri devant lui. La première page ne laissait aucune place au doute : les ennuis n'étaient pas près de finir.

_UN MANGEMORT DEMANDE LA LIBERATION_

_Lucius Malefoy, très connu pour avoir été un des Mangemorts les plus proches de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et dont le nom évoque à tous une famille de mages noirs, a fait appel hier dans la soirée, demandant une nouvelle audience durant laquelle il promet de révéler des noms de Mangemorts en échange de sa libération. Le Magenmagot est actuellement en plein débat pour considérer la possibilité d'accéder à sa requête sans craindre un retour des Forces du Mal._

_En ce moment même, son fils, Drago Malefoy, est à Poudlard, comme cela lui a été ordonné par le Magenmagot lors de son procès, durant lequel il a reçu une peine de deux mois à Azkaban et l'obligation de refaire sa septième année à l'école des sorciers._

_Cela vous rappelle certainement tous quelque chose messieurs Malefoy étaient dangereusement impliqués dans les affaires de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. N'apprenant pas de ses erreurs, Lucius Malefoy, Mangemort dès la première guerre, a enseigné à son fils le culte de la Magie Noire, aussi nous ne sommes guère surpris de voir que toute la famille soit enrôlée dans cette seconde guerre du côté du Mal._

_Pouvons-nous cependant estimer que monsieur Drago Malefoy est innocent, et la seule victime des circonstances ? Beaucoup pensent qu'on ne peut pas le voir ainsi, et considèrent sa peine comme bien trop réduite pour ce qu'il a fait, et que seule l'intervention des Héros de la guerre, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, a permis de la limiter autant que possible. Aucun des membres du Magenmagot n'a accepté de répondre à nos questions à ce propos, aussi nous devrons nous contenter de l'ignorance sur ce cas qui semble si particulier. Néanmoins, d'après nos sources rendues sur place, le jeune homme n'a pas, bien au contraire de son père, utilisé de sortilèges Impardonnable suffisamment souvent pour être inculpé d'une peine à vie, les circonstances de la guerre étant atténuantes._

_Nous suivrons avec beaucoup d'attention les aveux que nous fera Lucius Malefoy lors de son jugement, si le Magenmagot accepte de le recevoir._

_Rita Skeeter_

Il frissonna cette vieille pie de Skeeter s'était encore immiscée aux bons endroits pour entendre des choses gênantes, et il ne supportait pas ça. Elle était une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles les Malefoy coulaient elle adorait médiatiser ce qui se passait autour d'eux, appuyant sur tous les points discriminants à leur encontre. Les élèves autour de lui commençaient à marmonner des choses qui ne lui semblaient pas être très élogieuses à son égard. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu, à la table des Serdaigles, quelqu'un souffler à son voisin en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers lui « C'est l'autre Mangemort qui va être content. » Il aurait bien eu envie de se frapper le front contre la table. _Ancien_ Mangemort qui n'a jamais voulu tout ça. S'il avait eu le choix et surtout deux minutes de plus, il n'aurait pas hésité il aurait accouru du côté de Dumbledore quand il le lui avait proposé, emmenant toute sa famille en sécurité. Quoique, peut-être aurait-il laissé son père de côté, il aurait été capable de les trahir dès le premier jour, et puis c'était de sa faute s'il avait fini enrôlé parmi les Mangemorts. Mais au moins sa mère. Il se demanda comment elle vivait cette nouvelle elle lui avait dit qu'elle était soulagée de ne plus avoir son père avec elle, qu'elle pouvait se déplacer plus librement et être plus facilement elle-même. Drago adorait sa mère tout petit, il finissait souvent dans ses bras, alors que son père le menaçait de sa baguette. Narcissa avait empêché Lucius de lui faire du mal jusque ses cinq ans. Puis elle le serrait dans ses bras à chaque fois que son tyran de paternel s'était occupé de son cas.

Hermione jeta un œil à la table des Serpentard. Visiblement, Drago avait vu l'article, et ne semblait pas ravi à l'idée que son père sorte d'Azkaban. Elle pouvait le comprendre Lucius Malefoy n'avait, d'après elle, rien pour être apprécié. Cependant, cela l'intrigua quelque peu, le préfet avait pourtant passé sa scolarité à compter sur son père pour toutes sortes de choses, alors pourquoi semblait-il si contrarié à l'idée de le voir revenir dans le monde civilisé ?

« On est samedi aujourd'hui, ce qui veut dire qu'Hermione n'a pas cours, et puis demain on repart, Ron. On pourrait aller voir Hagrid, non ? »

Hagrid. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Elle avait été tellement prise par ses obligations de cette année qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller le voir une seule fois ! Elle engloutit le reste de son toast en hochant frénétiquement la tête et agrippa son sac en bandoulière, prête aussitôt à partir. Harry sourit, amusé, et embrassa Ginny, qui lui serra la main avant de la lâcher et le laisser partir à la cabane de leur vieil ami. Le roux à leurs côtés se redressa également, dominant toute la table de sa taille. Il s'empara de cinq ou six toasts supplémentaires et les rejoignit. Ensemble, ils sortirent du château et partirent en direction de la Forêt Interdite.

« C'est fou, le nombre de fois qu'on est entrés dans cette forêt… Presque une fois par an. » lança Harry. Les deux autres le regardèrent en souriant lui y était allé environ une fois par an oui, mais c'était le plus souvent avec seulement l'un de ses deux amis, ils avaient très rarement été tous les trois ensemble dans cette forêt. La cabane d'Hagrid se dressa bientôt devant eux, et Ron toqua énergiquement à la porte.

Le géant leur ouvrit et un énorme sourire se vit à travers les poils de son énorme barbe. « Ah, Harry, Ron, Hermione, ça fait si longtemps, je vous en prie, entrez ! »

Ils passèrent à côté d'Hagrid et allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Leur ami sortit précipitamment mettre de l'eau dans sa bouilloire et la mit sur le feu, puis leur proposa ses gâteaux faits maison qu'ils mordillèrent poliment, sans pour autant se risquer de franches bouchées, de peur de se casser les dents.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous devenez ? Hermione, je te vois tous les jours pendant les repas, mais comment se passe ton année ? »

« Oh, elle est fantastique, mais je n'ai pas un moment à moi. Je suis préfète en chef, j'ai énormément de travail, mes obligations me prennent beaucoup de temps, et en plus de tout ça, je dois préparer tous les bals de l'année ! »

Hagrid hocha la tête, compréhensif. Oh, il savait bien qu'elle avait toujours eu un emploi du temps défiant toute concurrence, et qu'elle trouvait toujours un moyen de s'ajouter encore du travail si elle jugeait par malheur qu'elle n'en avait pas assez. Cette jeune acharnée du boulot ne pouvait tout simplement pas empêcher les circonstances de toujours tourner en sorte de ne pas lui laisser le temps de se reposer. Puis il regarda de ses yeux noirs les deux garçons. « Et vous alors, vous êtes en pleine formation pour devenir aurors, c'est bien ça ? »

Harry acquiesça : « Ron a arrêté la semaine dernière, il ne s'en sortait pas, mais moi j'arrive tout doucement à la fin de ma formation, je devrais avoir terminé avant Noël, et alors je pourrai commencer à aller sur le terrain. »

Le géant fronça les sourcils. « Il n'y a pas de sessions pour ça pendant ta formation ? »

« Si, bien sûr que si, mais je pourrai enfin m'occuper de mes propres missions, je n'aurai pas à suivre bêtement un auror désigné pour m'apprendre certaines choses, des techniques de combat. »

Hagrid se tourna enfin vers le roux : « Et toi alors, puisque tu as arrêté, tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas encore vraiment, mais je pense que je vais discuter avec George, pour l'aider à la boutique. Depuis que Fred… enfin, depuis qu'il est seul, il est complètement débordé, je pourrais lui filer un coup de main. »

Le sujet de la mort de Fred était devenu tabou pour tous, la famille vivait terriblement la perte du jeune homme, et George, bien que d'apparente bonne humeur constante, avait perdu une grande étincelle de vie avec lui. Aussi, depuis son enterrement, tous s'étaient murés dans un silence bienvenu sur le sujet, pour ne pas voir Molly fondre en larmes à la simple évocation de son nom ou George s'enfermer sur lui-même. Les quelques fois où le sujet avait échappé de la bouche de quelqu'un, les repas s'étaient écourtés, tout le monde voulant finir son assiette au plus vite pour rentrer et faire face à son propre malaise. Harry avait une fois récupéré ainsi Ginny en larmes dans sa chambre, alors que le prénom de Fred avait par erreur été prononcé par Molly, lorsque George avait laissé traîner une baguette sauteuse. Cette fois-là avait été dramatique, Harry s'en souvenait parfaitement. Si Ron et Hermione avaient échangé un sourire triste, et s'étaient éloignés avec Bill et Fleur, Ginny avait monté en courant les marches jusque sa chambre et sa mère s'étaient effondrée devant l'évier. Le jumeau encore en vie, quant à lui, avait tout simplement transplané, sûrement dans sa boutique, supposaient tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène, alors qu'Arthur s'accroupissait devant sa femme pour la prendre tendrement dans ses bras.

Un malaise s'installa quelques minutes dans la cabane d'Hagrid, tous replongés dans l'horrible souvenir de la guerre. Ils avaient tant perdu, chacun d'entre eux, qu'y repenser leur nouait la gorge.

« Hm… Bon, Buck… Vendebout est allé s'envoler un peu autour du château, mais je pense qu'il va bientôt revenir. Vous voulez le voir un peu ? » proposa maladroitement le géant. L'attention était adorable, aussi ils hochèrent tous la tête, dotés d'un faible sourire, et s'emparèrent de leurs énormes tasses de thé encore presque pleines pour se rendre à l'extérieur. Il faisait encore bon en cette période de l'année, aussi ils profitèrent du temps et du soleil qui s'élevait dans le ciel. « Ah, je le vois, regardez, là-bas ! »

En effet, l'hippogriffe descendait en flèche vers eux en poussant des cris joyeux. Il posa bientôt ses serres puis ses sabots au sol et galopa jusqu'à eux, et attrapa au vol le furet mort que lui envoyait son maître. Ils le saluèrent tous, attendirent qu'il leur réponde, puis s'approchèrent de lui pour caresser ses plumes soyeuses. La bête donna un léger coup de bec affectif à Harry et caqueta. Hermione sourit et détourna un peu le regard plus loin, au niveau du lac, elle vit des groupes d'élèves assis, profitant des derniers beaux jours. Cet instant suffit pour que Ron monte sur le dos de Buck et se fasse expulser, atterrissant au milieu des énormes potirons qu'Hagrid cultivait. Elle tourna vivement la tête et vit l'hippogriffe qui semblait fou de rage et tentait de passer le géant pour en terminer avec le roux. Ce ne fut pas long pour le calmer, aussi Hermione préféra en sourire décidément, Ron n'était pas doué avec les animaux. Elle vint à sa rencontre et l'aida à se relever, puis lui donna un baiser de consolation. Le lendemain, il repartirait, elle devait profiter de sa présence tant qu'il était encore au château. Ils prirent bientôt congé d'Hagrid, pour retrouver Ginny, sûrement cachée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Hermione, en bonne préfète en chef, connaissait bien le mot de passe de sa maison, bien qu'elle n'y habite plus, et ils la retrouvèrent aussitôt, plongée dans de durs calculs de divination.

Ron voulut lui lancer une pique sur l'utilité des devoirs en divination, mais Harry et Hermione l'en empêchèrent.

« Laisse-la travailler, Ron. »

Mais très vite, la rousse termina son parchemin et se tourna vers ses amis. « Alors, cette matinée ? Comment se porte Hagrid ? »

* * *

Ron était d'une humeur monstrueuse au déjeuner. Sa mauvaise nuit avait fortement influé sur son moral, et même si l'intervention de Peeves tôt le matin pour ridiculiser la fille qui accompagnait Malefoy lui avait redonné un petit sourire en voyant celui-ci se figer de honte, il continuait à le fusiller du regard à chaque fois que ses yeux se perdaient du côté des Serpentards, et Harry comme Hermione furent incapable de lui faire décrocher un mot de tout le repas. Très clairement, il avait été atrocement vexé par l'intervention d'Harry, l'empêchant d'embêter sa petite sœur pendant qu'elle travaillait, alors qu'il venait de se faire violemment rejeter par Buck. Aussi, les deux amis s'échangeaient des regards intrigués et n'osaient plus lui parler, de peur de rendre son humeur encore plus terrible. Cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de manger autant que sa bouche pouvait contenir en une fois.

« Bon, demain c'est le dernier jour, et on a droit à une sortie à Pré-au-Lard… Je pense que nous irons, non ? Cela vous permettra vous de transplaner directement de là-bas à la fin de la journée. » lança la brunette en voulant faire un peu réagir son petit ami qui se goinfrait toujours. Il hocha distraitement la tête et tourna la tête vers elle.

« Ce soir, je te jure que s'il ne met pas de sortilège de silence en place, je le tue. »

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il se contente d'une par semaine. J'ai souvent vu passer Daphné Greengrass d'ailleurs. » rit Hermione à sa réflexion.

* * *

Le soir même, Ron crut qu'il allait étrangler Malefoy. Ce sale décoloré avait non seulement débarqué dans leur chambre au moment le plus gênant de la consommation de leur relation, mais il n'avait même pas pris la peine de toquer pour les prévenir. Non, il avait tout simplement ouvert d'un grand coup de pied leur porte, comme lui-même l'avait fait la nuit précédente, et les avait découverts, en sous-vêtements, Ron une main sur la poitrine de sa petite amie qui l'embrassait. Pas gêné pour un sou, il ne sortit pas malgré les vives protestations des deux jeunes gens avant de finir ce qu'il avait à dire, à savoir qu'il serait temps de faire leur ronde et que 'Granger' ne devrait pas s'attarder à ce genre de choses avant d'être certaine de ne pas être dérangée par un devoir quelconque, même si on ne pouvait jamais être à l'abri d'une mauvaise farce à tout moment –en disant cela, il avait fusillé le roux du regard. Puis il était ressorti et s'était assis sur le canapé qui ornait leur pièce principale, attendant une Hermione rouge comme une tomate pour partir faire le tour du château en compagnie des autres préfets.

« Vous vous amusez bien, à ce que je vois. » glissa-t-il sournoisement alors qu'ils sortaient dans les couloirs. Un toussotement gêné, et elle ne répondit pas à sa pique, préférant rappeler comment ils devaient organiser la ronde de la soirée.

* * *

**J'avoue ne pas beaucoup aimer ce chapitre. Ce qui est malheureux, c'est qu'il était indispensable pour la transition, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait plus de remplissage inutile qu'autre chose. Par ailleurs, j'ai bien aimé écrire certains passages, mais ça s'arrête là. Mon chapitre préféré reste sans conteste celui juste avant le bal, quand Harry et Ron viennent, puis la préparation le soir même dans la salle de bain.**

**Mais je vous en prie, laissez-moi vos avis, tout l'intéresse ! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bordel, il aura été d'une difficulté monstre à pondre, celui-là x_x**

**Enfin, je voulais tout d'abord vous demander un énorme pardon pour le temps que j'ai passé à écrire ce chapitre, alors que je vous le posterais samedi il y a deux semaines... Aussi, je vais retirer ce que j'ai dit. Ce ne sera pas tous les samedis, mais quand j'aurai écrit un chapitre, j'attendrai dorénavant le samedi pour le poster. Là, je le poste aujourd'hui surtout pour me faire pardonner de l'attente u_u je me suis vraiment sentie idiote, il y a deux semaines... "tiens, on est samedi, et je n'ai même pas ouvert ma page Word... gloups."**

**Enfin, je voulais aussi préciser que je suis mine de rien en pleine période d'examens, c'est assez complexe pour moi de trouver un moment où je peux écrire, mais j'ai réussi cette fois.**

**Encore désolée u_u**

_betouni_ : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et l'avis que tu me donnes pour le chapitre précédents x) j'espère que celui-ci te conviendra !

* * *

Minerva McGonagall avait décidé de profiter, au même titre que tous ses élèves, de son dimanche après-midi pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, boire un Whisky Pur-Feu et discuter avec Madame Rosmerta, toujours de bonne compagnie en ces temps de reconstruction de la vie de tous les jours. Alors que son verre venait de lui être servi et que la grande blonde s'asseyait à ses côtés et racontait de sa voix portante les dernières aventures qu'elle s'était fait narrer par quelques sorciers aventuriers, elle repensait à son propre passé, aux années passées depuis son admission au poste de professeur de Métamorphose. Depuis que toute cette guerre s'était finie, que tous ces morts avaient été recensés et qu'elle avait repris le poste de directrice de Poudlard, elle s'était retrouvée avec la tâche de tout remettre en ordre, et ranger son bureau lui avait rapporté toutes sortes de souvenirs, de tous les moments qu'elle avait passés là, s'assurant de la sécurité des élèves en l'absence de Dumbledore, triant les nouveaux dossiers qui arrivaient par hibou en attendant patiemment son retour.

« Que pensez-vous de la réhabilitation de Severus Rogue, Minerva ? Harry Potter pourrait avoir tort, s'être fait manipuler… »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Les éléments concordent, et après tout, monsieur Potter n'est pas mort suite au sort de Mort que Voldemort –Rosmerta grimaça- lui a envoyé, dans la forêt. J'ai moi-même eu l'occasion de voir les souvenirs, et je peux vous assurer qu'ils n'ont pas été falsifiés. »

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il va me falloir du temps pour m'y faire. Il est tout de même l'assassin de Dumbledore, comment pouvez-vous l'excuser aussi facilement ? »

Elle secoua la tête, mais ne répondit pas. Le principal était que Potter avait rétabli la vérité, l'avait fait éclater au grand jour. Si au début, elle avait eu du mal à croire à ce qu'il disait, il lui avait indiqué que la Pensine dans le bureau du directeur était encore remplie des souvenirs de Rogue loin de le faire tout de suite, il lui avait fallu plus d'un mois pour oser plonger dedans et découvrir ce qui avait convaincu son jeune élève. Et elle en était ressortie, une boule dans la gorge. Elle dût se raccrocher à la bassine de pierre pour ne pas chanceler sous le poids de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle avait alors souhaité plus que tout au monde que cet abruti de Serpentard soit présent avec les autres tableaux de directeurs de Poudlard. Mais naturellement, il avait quitté son poste avant de mourir, aussi il ne bénéficiait pas de ce privilège.

Minerva se mentirait si elle affirmait qu'il ne lui manquait pas. C'était depuis qu'il lui avait fait goûter –plutôt de force que de gré- un Whisky Pur-Feu qu'il gardait dans ses réserves depuis des mois qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de venir dans son bureau une fois par semaine boire un verre. A présent, plus de rendez-vous hebdomadaires pendant lesquels ils discutaient potions et métamorphose, Forces du Mal et Ordre du Phénix, sorciers et créatures magiques. Ah, lorsqu'il s'était officiellement tourné du côté de Voldemort, elle en avait eu le cœur brisé. L'assassinat du directeur avait grandement joué, mais le pire avait été de _le_ voir à la tête des Mangemorts. Ce soir-là, elle avait cru que son cœur s'arrêterait définitivement lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux froids, vides d'expression mais quand elle y repensait, ou peut-être se l'imaginait-elle à présent, elle y revoyait une lueur de détresse. Mais elle devait certainement avoir rêvé. Elle se sentait stupide, à revenir dans le passé en tentant d'avancer.

Lorsque la barmaid eût terminé son laïus sur toutes les raisons qui la poussaient à se méfier de Rogue –et malheureusement, elle ne pouvait la contredire, il était très loin d'être parfait-, Minerva paya sa boisson et sortit des Trois Balais, pressée de rentrer se faire un thé au jasmin. _Le seul que Severus ait jamais accepté de goûter et ait difficilement avoué qu'il n'était pas si mauvais qu'il ne le craignait_. Stupides pensées frivoles, toujours à revenir à lui. Merlin qu'elle était soulagée par la vérité. Savoir qu'il était de leur côté, qu'il ne l'avait pas trompée durant toutes ces années, la rassurait quelque peu. Elle passa devant la boutique Honeydukes et, en bon souvenir du temps de Dumbledore –pour se sortir cette sale chauve-souris, elle se retrouvait forcée à repenser à un autre mort, si ce n'était pas malheureux- y pénétra pour y acheter une poignée de Suçacides. Dans les prochains jours, elle irait peut-être même dans le monde Moldu acquérir quelques-uns de ces… esquimaux, comme il les appelait. Oui, toujours revenir au passé, repenser à une époque révolue, peut-être pouvait-elle sembler vieux jeu, peut-être pouvait-elle passer pour une vieille aigrie –mais ne l'était-elle pas, après tout ?

Alors qu'elle ressortait de la boutique et repartait sur le chemin menant à Poudlard, elle entendit d'une oreille une petite phrase qui l'amusa. « Je suis sûre que si je lui fais les yeux doux, j'arriverai à me faire acheter cette superbe robe par Dray, pour le bal de Noël… » gloussait Daphné Greengrass, tout de suite suivie de sa bande d'amies. Qu'il était bon de rêver. Le jeune Malefoy –si elle avait bien compris à qui s'adressait ce surnom- n'était certainement pas le genre d'homme à faire des cadeaux, surtout pour une femme qui rampait déjà à ses pieds. Elle vit, à quelques mètres, les trois héros de la guerre, qui fixaient la jeune fille d'un air qui laissait tout à fait voir que leurs réflexions n'étaient pas très loin des siennes. Le trio continua sa route, non sans afficher un signe désapprobateur et perplexe à son affirmation, et se rendit aux Trois Balais, où chacun commanda une Bièraubeurre.

Ils y restèrent près d'une heure et demi, et purent observer les différents groupes qui y passaient, virent des gobelins discuter activement de quelque chose qui touchait certainement l'argent, furent surpris par une harpie qui leur demandait poliment s'ils avaient vu quelque part son rat –Ron s'était quelque peu renfrogné à ce moment-là, le souvenir de Queudver restant toujours présent dans un coin de son esprit- et eurent même une petite visite d'Hagrid, qui leur paya chacun un second verre de Bièraubeurre avant de repartir s'occuper de quelques créatures de la Forêt, qui, d'après ses dires, avaient du mal à se remettre de la guerre et devaient panser des blessures pour certaines très profondes et difficiles à soigner.

Quand ils se levèrent enfin, le soleil commençait à sérieusement descendre dans le ciel –il était encore suffisamment haut certes, mais il se faisait tout de même tard- et ils durent se séparer après ces quelques jours passés ensemble. Harry devait retourner au Square Grimmaurd, où il avait décidé de s'établir pour un ou deux ans après avoir remis en état l'endroit, avec l'aide bien précieuse de Kreattur, certes caché pendant la guerre, mais revenu immédiatement et avec toute la bonne volonté dont il était capable en son vieil âge, et après quelques coups de balai, un peu de rangement et une décoration entièrement rénovée de toutes les pièces, l'énorme maison était enfin devenue habitable.

Si les portraits collés à la Glu Perpétuelle dans les escaliers poussaient toujours leurs jérémiades au moindre bruit un peu trop fort en leur présence, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de vider entièrement le salon, envoyant tous ses meubles vieillis à un antiquaire qui saurait en faire son affaire, jetant définitivement tous les objets qui s'y trouvaient –bien que Kreattur ait insisté pour y garder certains joyaux, puisque son maître lui avait gentiment proposé d'habiter là, plutôt que son placard à balais dans la cuisine- et enfin confia la clé à l'elfe en même temps que le sac d'affaires qu'il souhaitait avoir en sa possession, pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait disposer de la pièce à volonté, et qu'il s'agirait de sa décision uniquement de s'enfermer dedans quelques jours s'il le souhaitait.

Kreattur en eut un haut de cœur cette fois-là. Il avait sincèrement cru que le prochain geste de Harry serait de lui offrir des vêtements, et il n'y aurait pas survécu –il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gardé de le lui dire. Mais cette offre avait valu au jeune sorcier le plus beau repas que Kreattur lui ait jamais servi : un superbe pâté en croûte qu'il avait préparé de toutes pièces, faisant même l'effort immense de fouiner dans un livre de cuisine qu'Hermione avait laissé derrière elle lors de leur fuite de l'année passée pour trouver les exacts ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation moldue, agrémenté d'une salade d'endives –Harry en raffolait, et l'elfe le savait très bien. Cette fois-là, il sourit et lui tapota affectueusement la tête, le remerciant et le congédiant pour la soirée –oui, la vaisselle pouvait attendre le lendemain, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

Complètement retourné, l'elfe s'était d'abord dirigé vers son placard à balai, puis, se rappelant qu'il avait changé de chambre, était parti vers le salon, pour revenir en trottinant d'un air perdu vers le placard pour récupérer son ensemble informe de draps. Il n'en restait pas le moindre bijou, tous étaient déjà entreposés dans le salon, mais cela lui servait visiblement de couverture. Harry sortit machinalement sa baguette et les métamorphosa en un oreiller et une couverture bleus de la taille parfaite pour son elfe, avant d'ajouter qu'une nouvelle taie assortie, plus joyeuse, y était cachée. Il crut que Kreattur allait pleurer, tant sa tête désagréablement disproportionnée se déforma, ses lèvres tremblotant, son nez en forme de groin frétillant d'émotion.

Mais avant de revenir chez lui et retrouver son elfe de maison, il devait retrouver Ginny pour une heure, profitant un peu d'elle avant de s'en séparer pour les mois à suivre. Aussi, ce fut devant le craquement auquel ils étaient devenus familiers de Ron et le salut enjoué d'Harry qu'Hermione souffla pour reprendre la route vers Poudlard. Elle repassa devant la boutique de vêtement, où se tenait _encore_ Daphné –avait-elle seulement bougé de toute l'après-midi ?- qui avait coincé Malefoy. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer en assistant à la scène, se cachant à peu près derrière un grand réverbère.

« Il n'en est pas question. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Allez, comme ça je serai magnifique pour Noël, je te jure que je ne te ferai pas honte ! »

« Je crois que tu n'as pas compris. Je ne suis pas ta banque, Daphné. Je ne compte pas te payer quoi que ce soit, tu as bien assez d'argent sur ton compte Gringotts, et si tu ne veux pas aller le prendre pour l'utiliser, c'est ton problème, pas le mien. Par ailleurs, pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter de l'allure que tu auras, alors que je ne t'inviterai probablement pas au prochain bal ? » Et bim ! Hermione dût se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire trop fort. Malefoy avait une répartie et une aigreur qui en ferait verdir de jalousie un gobelin. Mais le plus drôle n'était pas sa réplique. C'était la tête outrée, choquée, vexée de Daphné Greengrass, qui le regardait, la bouche grande ouverte, comme si elle attendait de gober une mouche.

« Ce n'est pas en laissant ta grande bouche ouverte que tu vas me convaincre, au mieux tu réussiras à attirer une mouche ou un Doxy. Qui sait, peut-être que ça t'ira, comme repas de ce soir. » Malefoy était son héros, à l'heure actuelle. Hermione pouvait largement se l'avouer quand ses répliques ne lui étaient pas adressées, il était très agréable de le voir à l'œuvre, surtout lorsqu'il s'en prenait à ceux qui étaient normalement ses alliés, des membres de sa maison. C'était tout simplement hilarant. Et en fait, elle se sentait mal de penser cela avec tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle ne devrait pas trouver ça drôle, mais compatir amèrement pour la personne qui se trouvait entre ses griffes. Malheureusement, il avait une telle manière de tourner les choses que c'en était réellement drôle. Du génie.

Puis ce fut le coup de grâce, et elle décida de fuir avant de se faire repérer à rire trop fort. « Franchement, ta sœur est bien moins insupportable que toi, aussi, s'il fallait que je fasse un cadeau pareil à quelqu'un, ce serait plutôt à elle qu'à toi. » Sa course loin d'eux lui fit rater une phrase destinée à en finir avec la Serpentarde, mais qui lui aurait assurément retourné l'estomac. « A vrai dire, je préférerais encore offrir quelque chose à Granger plutôt qu'à toi, elle au moins le mériterait. » Drago n'avait absolument aucune pitié.

Il évita avec le sourire la gifle que tenta de lui donner Daphné, et retourna à son tour au château, où il comptait bien discuter du changement de mot de passe de leurs appartements avec sa collègue. Pas question que cette fille y remette les pieds, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus la supporter. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Oh, il ne voulait même pas se poser la question, la réponse en était évidente la seule raison pour laquelle il s'était forcé à accepter sa présence cette année était qu'elle avait un sang aussi pur que lui et que sa réputation dans les hauts cercles de l'aristocratie sorcière était en jeu. Il devait garder un statut correct, tant que son nom était outragé partout ailleurs. Mais à présent, Daphné avait un peu trop cru en son pouvoir de persuasion et en l'attachement totalement fictif qu'il devait avoir pour elle. Non, il ne supportait tout simplement plus de la voir. Il vit au loin une grosse masse brune se balader librement sur des fesses qui semblaient tout à fait satisfaisantes, enfermées dans un vieux jean élimé. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sourit d'amusement et héla la préfète, qui se retourna en entendant son nom.

« Oh, Malefoy. » Elle tenta de cacher toute trace dévoilant qu'elle avait entendu la conversation avec la Serpentarde.

« Eh bien, les deux abrutis ne t'accompagnent plus ? »

Un petit silence vint, alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils à son intention. « Ils s'appellent Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. »

« Ouais bien sûr. Non, ça va rester Saint Potty et Weasmoche, ça leur va très bien. » Elle secoua la tête, mais ne répondit pas. Il en fut presque vexé –_presque_. Aussi, il décida de lancer immédiatement le sujet pour lequel il voulait la voir au plus vite. « Au fait, j'aimerais changer le mot de passe de nos appartements, j'aimerais pouvoir ne pas être dérangé subitement par une fille qui voudrait m'emmerder. »

« Qui donc pourrait donc tant te vouloir de mal, hm ? Il me semble pourtant que quand tu amènes une fille avec toi, elle sait d'avance ce que tu lui réserves au réveil. » Bien sûr, elle se doutait bien de la raison pour laquelle il voulait se protéger d'elles, puisque l'une d'elles aurait une raison de lui en vouloir.

« Granger, je veux changer le mot de passe, c'est tout. Quand on sera dans nos appartements, on en parlera. » Elle sourit, amusée, et continua sa route en silence. Elle comptait d'abord manger dans la Grande Salle avant de monter, aussi son collègue attendra un peu. Elle regarda sa montre cinq heures et demi. Bien, après sa discussion avec lui, elle aurait encore le temps de travailler le sortilège d'Apparition pour la métamorphose le livre de cette année lui indiquait qu'ils allaient certainement très bientôt en parler en cours, et elle aimait avoir une longueur d'avance. Lorsque le château se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant eux et qu'ils entrèrent, ils se séparèrent, elle partant manger, et lui se rendant immédiatement dans leurs appartements. Une fois de plus, Malefoy n'allait pas manger ce soir. Elle garda l'information dans un coin de son esprit et mangea tranquillement en compagnie de Neville, qui l'avait aperçue quand elle entrait dans la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa part de gâteau, elle se leva, fourra une pomme et trois tranches de pain dans ses poches et partit vers le quatrième étage. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à faire entendre le mot de passe par les fondateurs qui, pour ne rien changer, tentaient de s'égorger mutuellement, elle nota que le Serpentard n'avait pas jugé bon de l'attendre dans la pièce commune. Aussi, elle l'appela pour qu'il sorte de sa chambre –c'était lui qui voulait changer le mot de passe après tout. Mais puisqu'il ne répondait toujours pas au cinquième appel, elle déclara sur le même ton qu'il ne devait plus la déranger jusqu'à l'heure de leur ronde. Sa surprise en voyant le tableau s'ouvrir sur lui n'eut d'égal que l'effroi qu'elle afficha en observant son visage. Il lui en laissa pourtant à peine le temps, il courut presque vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma plus d'une demi-heure, pendant laquelle l'eau du robinet coula presque sans interruption et les miroirs se cassèrent tous plusieurs fois. En fait, elle le soupçonnait de ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence en arrivant. Aussi, elle décida de toquer doucement à la porte, et immédiatement, le robinet fut éteint, un bruit de verre qui se reforme se fit entendre et la salle de bains s'ouvrit sur lui. Son visage affichait une expression insondable, presque comme s'il se demandait pourquoi Hermione semblait si inquiète.

« Quoi ? » Donc, il était réellement décidé à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il était certain qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu entrer, auparavant. Cependant, elle joua cartes sur table.

« Ton sortilège de Désillusion est très réussi, on ne voit plus du tout les marques de coups de tout à l'heure. » Elle le vit froncer très légèrement les sourcils, ouvrir un espace ridiculement petit entre ses lèvres, alors qu'il cherchait quoi répondre, puis il revint à une impassibilité totale.

« De quoi tu parles, Granger ? »

« De l'œil au beurre noir et de l'angle que formait ton nez avant que tu ne t'enfermes dans la salle de bain. J'étais dans la pièce commune quand tu es arrivé, tu sais. Et même si tu as très bien fait ton petit sortilège pour le remettre en place, tu ne pourras pas soigner tes autres blessures de cette manière. Vas à l'infirmerie. »

« Pour quoi faire, hm ? » Il avait enfin décidé de jouer franc-jeu, comprenant enfin qu'elle ne lâcherait pas prise. « Pour recevoir des questions embarrassantes ? Que vas-tu me dire d'autre, me plaindre auprès des professeurs ? »

« Précisément, oui. » Il eut un rire sans joie et détourna les yeux vers le chat roux qui sortait de la chambre de la Gryffondor.

« J'ai ma fierté Granger, et pas question que je parle de ce genre de choses à des profs –dégage, le chat ! 'rrrhhh maaww !'- qui ne pourront rien y faire. Non, je pourrai très bien régler ça par moi-même. »

Il fut déconcerté par son silence menaçant elle le fixait avec des yeux si terribles qu'il s'inquiétait quelque peu de la tournure des prochains événements. Que lui réservait-elle ? « _Petrificus Totalus._ » QUOI ?! Ce maléfice ? Il se sentit tomber en arrière et son crâne heurta douloureusement le sol. Il se jura que dès l'instant où elle le libérerait, il la torturerait, la prendrait par la peau du cou, la présenterait aux centaures, l'emmènerait en haut de la tour d'astronomie et la pousserait de là. _Que lui voulait-elle, bon sang ?! _Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait avoir en plus. Il s'efforça de lancer le regard le plus meurtrier qu'il pouvait dans sa condition, puis, ne pouvant pas y échapper de toute manière, se prépara à écouter attentivement ce qu'elle lui dirait parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était sur le point de lui faire un grand laïus sur il ne savait quel sujet sûrement l'importance de dénoncer les persécutions.

Il fut alors très désagréablement surpris de voir qu'elle le déshabillait presque entièrement. _Sérieusement Granger, si elle le voulait dans son lit, elle n'avait qu'à le lui dire !_ Elle posa sa baguette sur son front, et il sentit un liquide chaud lui parcourir le corps. _Eh merde_. Elle voulait voir l'étendue des dégâts. Dégâts qu'il avait eu du mal à faire disparaître. Pas un mot, pas une exclamation, pas une réaction. Rien. Un sang-froid qu'il appréciait de sa part. Elle passa sa main sur son front, et sembla d'un coup se rendre compte d'une erreur son maléfice le rendait dur comme pierre, il était impossible dans ces conditions de juger les dommages internes. Il se prépara alors à être libéré et à l'attraper par le col, mais une fois de plus, elle fit preuve d'une adresse qui justifiait parfaitement son statut de sorcière la plus douée de son âge. D'un sortilège informulé, elle le libéra, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer le moindre geste que déjà il était pris sous son Entrave. Ce n'était pas possible, ça.

Et elle revint au manège qu'elle avait à peine pu commencer. Ses doigts se posèrent sur sa tempe gauche ornée d'une coupure légère. Ils descendirent vers ses lèvres fendues, et longèrent sa mâchoire encore presque intacte. Puis une de ses mains dessina une longue balafre sur son bras, alors que l'autre en localisait une autre qui barrait son nombril. Le reste de son corps était parsemé de bleus, plus ou moins gros, plus ou moins douloureux, formés par des genoux, des poings et des pieds. Quand elle replongea ses yeux noisette dans les siens, il vit toute la détermination dont elle faisait preuve.

« Ne bouge pas, je reviens. » _Bien sûr que si qu'il allait bouger, tiens_. Ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait faire autrement. Mais il s'inquiétait à moitié de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Il dut attendre là, couché, sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de regarder le plafond de marbre blanc, qu'elle revienne. Ce qu'elle fit, certainement aussi vite qu'elle avait pu, s'il en jugeait ses joues roses et ses tempes humides. « Madame Pomfresh a eu l'amabilité de me donner ce flacon d'essence de dictame. Je pense que je vais le mettre dans mon placard, sous l'évier, donc si tu en as à nouveau besoin à l'avenir… »

Même s'il n'avait pas été entravé, il n'aurait pas été capable d'émettre le moindre son. Comment elle s'en était procuré auprès de l'infirmière, il l'ignorait, mais il sentait qu'elle ne lui avait pas expliqué la véritable raison. Elle était revenue avec le produit qu'il lui fallait en un temps record. Et à présent, elle le lui appliquait lentement sur le corps, n'oubliant aucun centimètre carré et prenant tout le temps nécessaire. Et lorsqu'elle le libéra enfin, il se redressa sur ses coudes et la fixa longuement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça pour lui.

« … Voilà. Je le range là, sers-toi si tu en as besoin. » Il hocha la tête, toujours perplexe, puis attrapa ses vêtements et se rhabilla aussi vite que possible pour sortir de la salle de bain. Mais alors qu'il traversait le salon, elle l'arrêta d'une parole. « Au fait, tu voulais parler de changer de mot de passe, je crois ? » Ah, oui. Il bifurqua vers le sofa et s'y avachit comme un quinquagénaire, attendant qu'elle vienne le rejoindre devant la cheminée.

« Bon, que penserais-tu de trouver quelque chose qui a un lien avec nous deux ? »

« Trêve, dispute, haine, préfets, position compromettante… »

« QUOI ?! »

« Non, il faut trouver quelque chose qui ne soit pas trop stupide, non plus. »

Un instant de réflexion, et très vite, Hermione vint avec une idée qu'il ne put qu'approuver.

« _Familia est aeterna_. La famille est éternelle. Après tout, Poudlard est comme une seconde famille pour nous… »

« Oui… Oui, je crois que ce serait bien. C'est très… féminin comme mot de passe, mais ça ira. »

« Si tu trouves ça trop féminin, tu n'as qu'à me proposer autre chose. » lança-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Il haussa un sourcil, sourit et se leva. Sans autre explication, il ressortit et parcourut les couloirs et les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cour de l'école, et même s'enfonça dans les coins encore autorisés de la forêt. Là, il tomba sur le troupeau de Sombrals qui tiraient les calèches, à la rentrée. Il s'assit contre un arbre et les observa, alors qu'ils battaient des ailes, trottaient un peu l'un d'eux s'approcha de lui et fit mine de le renifler. Il tendit presque machinalement la main et toucha la tête reptilienne.

« Des créatures incomprises, les Sombrals. Je trouve malheureux qu'ils puissent maintenant être autant vus par les élèves. La guerre a vraiment fait des ravages. » Il pencha la tête pour voir devant lui malgré le corps de l'animal et vit le demi-géant qui lui avait longtemps servi de professeur déposer une énorme carcasse d'il ne savait exactement quel animal. Aussitôt, tous les Sombrals se rassemblèrent pour en déchirer la viande. Hagrid n'avait pas encore tourné la tête vers lui, et semblait ignorer totalement qui pouvait être son interlocuteur.

« Oui. Ils sont plutôt étranges. »

L'homme sursauta presque en reconnaissant la voix traînante qui lui était propre et le regarda enfin. « Malefoy. Que fais-tu donc ici ? »

« Je prends l'air, et je suis tombé sur le troupeau. Je ne fais rien de mal. » Il vit dans ses yeux qu'il le menaçait de terribles représailles si quoi que ce soit leur arrivait par sa faute. « Enfin, j'allais partir, de toute manière. » Sur ces mots, il se leva et retourna au château, agacé d'être encore dérangé lors d'un moment qui aurait dû être tranquille. Il décida de passer à ses appartements pour prendre une serviette et de partir se détendre dans l'énorme salle de bain des préfets. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Arrivé devant le tableau, il tenta tout d'abord l'ancien mot de passe, et voyant qu'il ne fonctionnait pas, remercia intérieurement Granger d'avoir demandé le changement si vite. Aussi, il prononça les mots qui avaient été mis en place et pénétra dans la pièce, où travaillait intensément la Gryffondor. Elle ne leva pas la tête en l'entendant entrer, aussi il traversa le salon pour s'emparer dans la salle de bain de sa serviette et repartit dans la foulée, lançant juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour comprendre pourquoi il repartait si vite. Elle, elle sourit à l'annonce. Enfin, il allait un peu prendre soin de lui. Elle avait déposé, tant qu'il était hors du château, les morceaux de pain et la pomme qu'elle avait récupérés sur le bureau du jeune homme, se disant qu'il aurait sûrement faim en rentrant. Puis elle se reconcentra sur son devoir de potions.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... J'avoue que je me suis pas mal éclatée à écrire les POV de McGonagall et l'histoire avec Kreattur, quand j'avais fini ces pavés, je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas particulièrement lieu d'être, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me résoudre à les enlever. Et puis presque 500 mots, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de les retirer alors que j'avais déjà du mal à écrire. xD**

**Enfin, donnez-moi votre avis, quelque chose qui vous a plu, déplu, que vous n'avez pas compris, si quelque chose cloche, une faute de français que je n'aurais pas vue, et comment vous trouvez les différents points de vue.**

**Bonne journée/semaine à tous, à la prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Une fois de plus, je suis profondément désolée pour le retard, mais je travaille sur énormément d'écrits en ce moment, en plus des rattrapages qui s'approchent à grands pas, et le fait tout simplement que je sois affreusement irrégulière dans mes publications. Aussi, je sais qu'on est dimanche, mais c'était tout simplement impossible pour moi de poster hier, je n'étais pas sur le bon ordinateur, aussi j'ai rattrapé mon retard à une vitesse grand V et pouf ! Chapitre fini sur un nouveau document, juste besoin de réorganiser les scènes sur le document d'origine et c'était parti !**

**Aussi, je vous présente le chapitre 9, avec de nouveaux personnages qui entrent dans l'histoire, de nouveaux points de vue... Enfin, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre que j'ai eu du mal à faire bouger pendant ces trois dernières semaines !**

_hermignionne : _Merci, voilà donc la suite xD

_betouni_ : Je crois que l'expérience te poussera bientôt à ne pas me dire "bouge tes fesses", parce que ça ne me fait absolument pas avancer xD

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_MANGEMORT LIBERE_

_Lucius Malefoy, Mangemort reconnu de la seconde Guerre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, a été libéré aujourd'hui suite à son entrevue avec le Magenmagot. _

_Il aurait donné plusieurs noms et localisations de ses anciens alliés, en échange de quoi il obtenait sa libération. Que pouvons-nous penser de cette situation ? Nous sommes partis sur le terrain découvrir les avis du Magenmagot et de quelques sorciers._

_« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose qu'il soit libéré. » explique l'un de ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle lors du procès. « Enormément de choses lui ont été reprochées, je trouve trop simple de le relâcher ainsi. Je pense même qu'il ne s'agit pas que de notre sécurité, mais également de la sienne; lorsque les gens apprendront qu'il est de retour chez lui, il aura de bonnes raisons de craindre de terribles représailles. Combien de gens ont été victimes de ses méfaits ? » _

_En effet, pendant la guerre, le manoir Malefoy abritait souvent des prisonniers qui étaient torturés sans pitié, et tout porte à croire qu'il faisait partie des bourreaux. Les familles des victimes auraient certainement très envie de venir lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait. « Si j'étais lui, je n'oserais même pas revenir en Angleterre, je fuirais sûrement au Japon, pour être certain de ne pas être dérangé. » a déclaré Mike Anderson, un passant que nous avons croisé dans le Chemin de Traverse. Apprendre la nouvelle l'a scandalisé, et cela peut se comprendre. « Cet homme est un lâche qui profite de toutes les situations, mais quand il se rendra compte que ce n'est plus possible ici, je suis sûr qu'il partira avec sa famille. Nous n'entendrons alors plus parler des Malefoy, et grand bien nous fasse. »_

_Que va-t-il donc résulter de cette affaire qui n'enchante presque personne ? Monsieur Malefoy va-t-il fuir le pays, emmenant sa femme et son fils ? Ces derniers accepteront-ils de le suivre ? Suivez avec nous l'évolution de cette situation._

_Rita Skeeter_

Il claqua le journal contre la table, faisant sursauter ses voisins. Qui étaient les Mangemorts dénoncés ? Comment le vivait sa mère ? En pensant à cela, il délia le parchemin attaché autour de son hibou grand-duc, qui attendait patiemment qu'il en ait fini avec la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et lut les quelques mots qu'elle lui adressait.

_Drago,_

_Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais tout va bien. A l'heure à laquelle je t'écris, ton père est revenu au manoir. Il passe ses journées dans son bureau, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il fait. Pour l'instant, je ne peux malheureusement t'en dire plus, j'ignore moi-même comment son retour va influer à nouveau sur ma vie._

_Mais souviens-toi que tu ne dois pas faire des sacrifices pour lui, tu en as suffisamment fait durant la guerre, mon fils_

_Ta pauvre mère inquiète._

Il rangea la lettre dès la fin de sa lecture et regarda autour de lui; aujourd'hui, peu de gens semblaient avoir lu le journal, il y avait peu de murmures sérieux, il voyait plus d'éclats joyeux de voix, de lancers de nourriture à la table des Poufsouffles et de gens qui révisaient, mais il savait que ça n'allait pas durer. Dès que ceux qui lisaient le journal commenceraient à en parler autour d'eux, tout le château serait au courant, et les marques sur son corps continueraient à augmenter.

Hermione, de son côté, avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil au blond après avoir lu l'article. Ainsi donc Lucius Malefoy avait été libéré… Elle se sentait un peu mal à cette annonce. Elle avait été torturée dans son manoir après tout, et elle connaissait sa haine des sangs impurs. Tout le monde la connaissait. La vie de Malefoy risquait de devenir difficile ces prochains jours… Les élèves pourraient le lui faire payer. Mais il était préfet en chef, il pouvait réagir. Aussi, elle ne s'inquiéta pas davantage, s'empara de son sac et fila en cours de métamorphose, où Angelina leur parla plus en détail des métamorphoses humaines et profita du chahut que faisait Terry Boot, un élève de Poufsouffle, pour faire la démonstration immédiate en le transformant en grand ara et le faire revenir à sa forme d'origine.

« Veuillez écouter le cours, monsieur Boot, merci, sinon vous pourriez tout à fait aller confirmer le mythe du yéti chez les Moldus. »

* * *

La vitrine invitait toujours à entrer, avec les produits de la boutique explosant de manière presque outrageante devant les yeux des intéressés. Ron se trouvait là, devant le magasin que son frère devant à présent gérer seul. Il entra d'un pas décidé et se fit presque attaquer par le cerf-volant qui descendait du plafond à la recherche d'une malheureuse victime.

« Oh, Ronald, mon très cher frère, pourquoi donc viens-tu perdre ton temps dans ma boutique ? » lança un grand jeune homme efflanqué qui apparut derrière une poutre à laquelle pendaient des petites guirlandes farceuses.

« George… » soupira le dit Ronald. « … tu sais bien que je ne considère pas cet endroit comme une perte de temps, c'est un coup de génie. »

« Peut-être bien, oui. Enfin, je sais que tu n'es pas ici uniquement pour faire tes achats, donc qu'est-ce qui t'amène à rendre visite à ton grand frère adoré ? »

« Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'en parler en privé, George… »

Au ton sérieux et murmuré de son frère, le jeune homme n'hésita pas plus longtemps. « Très bien, Sakari ! » Un pop sonore retentit et une petite créature aux immenses oreilles tombantes qui touchaient presque ses épaules et au nez replié en une forme de petite aubergine s'inclina devant lui. « Garde le magasin pendant que je discute avec mon frère dans l'arrière-boutique. »

« Bien, monsieur. » assura l'elfe d'une petite voix enrouée et criarde avant de transplaner directement sur la table d'encaissement.

« Un elfe très agréable, vraiment, je l'ai retrouvé un jour en train de fouiller les poubelles, un chapeau sur la tête. Il était si mal après sa libération qu'il n'a pas réfléchi un seul instant avant d'accepter de me servir. »

« Hermione serait furieuse si elle l'apprenait. » rit le plus jeune.

« Hermione est une fille adorable Ron, mais elle est vraiment trop acharnée pour ce genre de causes perdues. » soupira son grand frère d'un air vague. Il ne comprenait absolument pas comment quelqu'un pouvait tant vouloir la libération des elfes de maison et leur permettre de prendre des jours de congé et d'avoir un salaire. Non, à vrai dire, il ne voulait même pas comprendre d'où lui venait cette passion pour une cause pareille. Les elfes étaient heureux dans leur condition, qu'elle les laisse donc tranquilles.

« Il faut la comprendre, elle vient d'un monde où les esclaves sont interdits. » Et voilà, c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle George était persuadé qu'elle ne changerait jamais. Son entourage proche était trop laxiste. Surtout Ron. Il s'écrasait trop devant elle.

« Enfin, peu importe maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens, petit frère ? La formation de passe bien ? J'ai entendu dire que toi et Harry, comme vous êtes des héros de guerre, vous avez eu la possibilité de diminuer le temps de la formation à six mois, plutôt que de passer trois ans, c'est bien vrai ? »

« Oui. Tous les tests de personnalités sont passés pendant ces six derniers mois, et comme nous avons déjà de l'expérience de terrain, nous avons pu sauter toute la partie théorique de la formation, au niveau des sortilèges et tout ça. Tout ce qu'il nous reste, ce sont les potions et la botanique, on ne peut pas faire vraiment plus pratique que ce que nous étudions déjà en cours. »

« Les potions. Tu dois être une vraie bouse de dragon dans cette matière, non ? »

« Oui. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai arrêté. »

Blanc. George dut se répéter mentalement ce que Ron venait de lui dire pour mesurer l'importance de cette information. En fait, il commençait à comprendre tout doucement ce qui amenait son jeune frère dans sa boutique en pleine journée. Et l'idée, bien que ne lui déplaisant pas, le gênait un peu. « Pourquoi ? » finit-il par demander.

« Je n'y arrivais pas. Je suis facilement dépassé par les événements, tu sais. Déjà pendant la guerre, je perdais trop vite mon sang-froid, et les tests de personnalité n'étaient pas très convaincants, je pense que j'aurais été recalé de toute façon. Et comme tu dis… je n'arrive à rien en potions. » soupira-t-il.

« Je suppose que ton arrivée ici a un lien direct avec cet abandon ? » le railla le jeune businessman.

« Eh bien… Oui. Je me disais que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide, maintenant que la guerre est finie, et que… que tu es seul. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de travail. »

George ne put retenir un sourire triste. Son frère pesait bien trop ses mots. « Je verrai, Ron. Sakari m'aide vraiment beaucoup, et Angelina, bien qu'elle soit prof à Poudlard, profite des week-ends pour venir elle aussi. Mais une personne supplémentaire ne serait peut-être pas de trop, la boutique s'agrandit tout doucement, donc j'aurai besoin de personnel. Nous en reparlerons. »

« … Très bien. Merci, George. » dit son frère en se préparant à partir. « C'était… agréable de te revoir. »

« Le plaisir est partagé, petit frère. » Puis, alors que ses réflexions le menaient à l'entourage de sa famille, il lança : « Au fait, comment ça se passe, avec Hermione ? »

« Oh, plutôt bien. Je l'ai revue la semaine dernière pour le bal à Poudlard. »

« Ah, oui, j'ai eu pas mal de demandes de petits produits pendant la semaine. Comment c'était ? »

« Oh, très bien. La Grande Salle était complètement transformée. Tu te rappelles du bal de quatrième année ? Eh bien… cette fois-ci, c'était du rouge et du noir dans toute la salle, c'était vraiment bien fait. »

« Tant mieux. Et donc, je pense que vous avez bien profité l'un de l'autre ? »

« Hm, oui. Pas assez à mon goût, elle travaille trop. » Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour ajouter quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt, ses yeux voilés de doute.

« Quelque chose te tracasse, petit frère. Tout ne se passe pas comme tu l'avais espéré ? »

« Hm, non. Elle est préfète en chef, cette année. Avec Malefoy. »

« … Malefoy ? Mais comment a-t-il réussi cet exploit ? »

« Elle soupçonne McGonagall d'avoir pensé à ce qu'il pourrait vivre s'il restait avec les Serpentards. Elles sont trop gentilles avec lui, ça reste Malefoy quand même, un ancien Mangemort. »

George garda le silence et observa Ron, qui s'évertuait à trouver toutes les raisons de ne faire ni confiance ni de traitement de faveur au blond qui l'avait emmerdé pendant toute sa scolarité, et comprit. Ce n'était plus une question de haine réciproque ou de pure exposition des faits. Ron _cherchait_ des raisons pour lesquelles _Hermione_ devrait rester loin de lui. Ron commençait à devenir jaloux. Mais pourquoi ? Il ne se passait rien entre elle et Malefoy. George ne prétendait pas la connaître comme sa sœur, mais il savait une chose elle avait des principes très clairs. Et le plus important était sans conteste la justice. Elle ne ferait jamais quelque chose qu'elle estimerait injuste. Et draguer un mec alors qu'elle était en couple ne faisait pas partie des choses qu'elle oserait faire. Surtout Malefoy. Ce serait la pire trahison qu'elle pourrait faire à Ron, et elle le savait parfaitement. Jamais elle ne s'approcherait délibérément de Malefoy tant qu'elle aurait Ron à ses côtés. Alors pourquoi… ?

« Ron, serais-tu jaloux du décoloré ? »

« QUOI ? Pourquoi en serais-je jaloux, George ? »

« C'est l'impression que tu donnes. »

« N'importe quoi. Je vais y aller, je pense. » lança-t-il d'un ton bourru en avançant précipitamment vers la porte de l'arrière-boutique. Mais son frère n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il agrippa son bras et le força à se tourner vers lui.

« Est-ce que tu prendrais conscience de quelque chose, petit frère ? Tu n'es pas idiot, tu as dû le voir. D'ailleurs, je vais rectifier ce que j'ai dit. Tu n'es pas jaloux de Malefoy, mais de tout homme qui l'approcherait, pas vrai ? » déclara-t-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Son jeune frère ne dit rien, mais planta ses yeux durs dans les siens. « Tu as remarqué, toi aussi. Tu n'es pas celui qu'il lui faut, et en le réalisant, tu perds tes sentiments pour elle. »

* * *

Résister. Résister. Le mur devait rester en place, il devait… Elle vit une fissure se former, qui s'agrandissait, devenait un trou, et bientôt, le mur explosa, et son adversaire pénétra sans aucune gêne supplémentaire dans ses souvenirs. Il lui sourit et relâcha la pression, sortant de son esprit.

« Vous vous améliorez énormément, miss Granger, mais il faut que vous restiez concentrée sans arrêt, si vous voulez avoir une chance de résister, aussi je vous demanderai de laisser vos problèmes en dehors de cette classe si vous ne voulez pas que je surprenne votre vie intime avec ce jeune garçon. »

Elle hocha la tête. Il lui disait toujours la même chose, mais depuis la veille, son esprit vagabondait beaucoup du côté de Ron. Elle savait qu'il allait lui manquer jusqu'à Noël, et cette simple idée lui serrait le cœur. Monsieur Granbec se détourna d'elle et se dirigea vers la table derrière elle. « Il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisés à vous intéresser à ce qui se passe ici. Continuez à vous exercer avec votre voisin. »

_« Tu n'es pas celui qu'il lui faut. »_ Foutaises ! Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à George de lui dire une chose pareille ?! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Alors qu'il passait devant Fleury et Bott, il aperçut un petit livre dont Hermione lui avait parlé un livre qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'acheter. Un tout petit livre, d'une centaine de pages à peine, sur l'essentiel de la juridiction des créatures magiques. _Evidemment._ Il sourit et entra dans la boutique, où il demanda le petit livre, le paya tout aussi vite et ressortit moins de cinq minutes plus tard. _« Tu es trop mou avec elle, il lui faut quelqu'un qui la secoue, qui l'engueule un bon coup pour la réveiller. »_ Conneries ! Il enverrait ce petit livre à Hermione, avec la lettre du jour. Coq aurait un peu plus de mal que d'habitude, mais il devrait s'en sortir. Il transplana au Terrier et salua sa mère avant de monter dans sa chambre pour emballer l'ouvrage dans du papier kraft et y ajouter un petit parchemin.

* * *

« Narcissa ? Narcissa, tu es là ? »

« J'arrive, Lucius. » répondit-elle en écrivant deux derniers mots, puis elle enroula le petit parchemin et le confia au hibou Grand-Duc qui tendait la patte vers elle. « Envole-toi, mon grand. » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de l'envoyer par la fenêtre. Puis elle se tourna vers la porte du bureau et se dirigea vers la voix de son mari, qui s'était rasé avec beaucoup de soin dès son retour dans le manoir, et qui l'attendait dans leur immense salon.

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. » dit-il simplement. Elle sourit et se rapprocha de lui, se permettant un petit geste de tendresse en lui saisissant la main.

« Promets-moi une chose, Lucius. » Il haussa un sourcil, l'invitant à continuer. Elle inspira longuement, ferma les yeux, puis les planta dans les siens. « A présent, ne t'implique plus dans les affaires de ton fils. Il a trop subi pour toi. Quoi qu'il arrive… s'il te plaît, n'impose pas ta volonté. » Il lui sourit et la tira contre lui, la laissant s'appuyer contre lui, et lui murmura quelques mots qu'elle jugea comme rassurants :

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je ferai ce qu'il faut. »

Elle sourit et reçut enfin l'embrassade dans laquelle il l'avait jetée. « … Tu m'as manquée. »

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait sortir, aujourd'hui. Nous pourrions… je ne sais pas, peut-être aller manger sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »

Un temps passa, pendant lequel Narcissa réalisait ce qu'il lui proposait. Voilà des années qu'il ne lui avait pas proposé une telle chose sans avoir pour idée précise de s'afficher dans les rues sorcières, devant les appareils photos. Elle leva doucement les bras pour le serrer plus longtemps contre elle, puis se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ca me va. » Ils n'avaient pas besoin des mots pour se comprendre. Quelques gestes, quelques attentions tendres faisaient oublier tous les mauvais instants de leur couple, leur rappelaient pourquoi ils continuaient à s'accrocher l'un à l'autre. Oh, comme Narcissa espérait que son fils s'entendrait ainsi avec sa femme. Lucius lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent ensemble hors de leur manoir.

* * *

_Un petit cadeau pour ma Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. En espérant ne pas m'être trompé._

_Je t'aime._

Elle sourit tendrement, déchira le papier kraft qui protégeait le cadeau de Ron, et découvrit le superbe livre qui l'avait fait rêver. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent instantanément et elle souhaita plus encore que la veille qu'il soit encore là, alors qu'elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras pour le remercier.

* * *

_Chère madame la directrice,_

_Je n'ai guère relevé ce point curieux au début de l'année, mais le retour de mon mari a fait remonter ce léger doute. Mon fils m'a en effet écrit, dès le premier soir, qu'il habitait dans des appartements spéciaux avec le second préfet en chef –dont il a refusé de me donner le nom, pour une raison que j'ignore, peut-être pourriez-vous m'éclairer davantage à ce sujet ?- et je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point cette situation était étrange._

_En effet, je ne me souviens pas avoir connu à mon époque une situation similaire pour nos préfets en chef, pourtant j'étais à l'époque bien placée pour en savoir quelque chose._

_Aussi vient le doute qui m'assaille actuellement : d'où est venue cette nouvelle réglementation ? Lucius m'a en effet assuré que pendant le temps qu'il a passé au conseil d'éducation, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel changement. J'ose espérer que vous avez pris contact avec le ministère avant de faire une telle chose, bien que je ne doute absolument pas de votre sérieux à votre poste. _

_Sauriez-vous m'éclairer plus en détail sur cette situation ?_

_Mes salutations distinguées,_

_Narcissa Malefoy._

Ah. Eh bien voilà, cette lettre était enfin arrivée, non pas pendant le petit déjeuner –fort heureusement- mais le soir, avec le courrier officiel envoyé par Kingsley. Il fallait que cela arrive un jour. Minerva reposa délicatement la lettre sur son bureau et tourna sa chaise vers les tableaux qui ornaient le mur derrière elle.

« Albus, ne faites pas semblant de dormir je vous prie. »

« Allons Minerva… » répondit une voix faussement ensommeillée. « … Je pourrais véritablement dormir que vous arracheriez tout de même le cadre pour me réveiller à coups de cannes. » Un ricanement se fit entendre plus loin.

« Taisez-vous, Phineas. » lança-t-elle sans se soucier du regard outré que le directeur Black lui jeta en réponse. « Oui Albus, je vous aurais réveillé quoi qu'il en coûte. Miss Malefoy vient de m'envoyer la lettre que je redoutais -bien plus tard que prévu, néanmoins. Alors maintenant, faites fonctionner vos méninges et expliquez-moi comment vous comptez me sortir de cette situation que _vous_ avez créée ! »

« Minerva, Minerva, que penserait donc le personnage à l'origine de ce tableau, s'il était encore là aujourd'hui ? » lui répondit le tableau en la fixant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Evidemment qu'il avait raison. Albus, le vrai Albus, aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour faire la même chose.

Elle soupira et reprit : « Mais qu'est-ce que je dis à miss Malefoy, maintenant ? »

« La vérité, ma chère Minerva. Son fils aurait risqué bien des problèmes s'il était resté dans son dortoir, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi, nous en avons longuement discuté avant la rentrée après tout. »

« Albus… Vous m'exaspérez. » acheva-t-elle dans un immense soupir avant de se retourner vers son bureau et d'attraper un parchemin pour écrire une longue réponse qui reprenait tous les points qu'elle avait déjà largement explicités au Ministère, pendant les grandes vacances. Après tout, monsieur Malefoy était le seul élève ancien Mangemort avéré qui était revenu, et sa rédemption avait été très mal accueillie parmi les quelques adhérents de Voldemort chez les Serpentards; et malheureusement, ceux-ci étaient de fortes têtes qui maîtrisaient le reste de la maison et qui avaient décidé de la monter contre le blond. Aussi, l'idée d'Albus, qui l'avait quelque peu dépassée dans un premier temps, puis avait pris du sens lors de la longue et difficile argumentation avec le conseil d'éducation, aurait pu passer pour une requête tout à fait bien tournée –si ce n'était pas l'idée d'Albus. L'ancien directeur avait toujours une idée complètement tordue en tête, et ce fut durant cette argumentation qu'il se réveilla soudainement de son faux sommeil pour déclamer sans aucune honte son intention finale : « Ne croyez-vous pas que cela paraîtrait suspect auprès des élèves d'avoir un élève seul qui bénéficie de ses appartements ? » Cette phrase, Minerva l'avait redoutée. A vrai dire, elle avait très peur de ce qu'il pourrait bien proposer. « Pourquoi ne pas lui donner l'insigne de préfet en chef pour l'associer à miss Granger et les mettre ensemble dans un des appartements disponibles ? Si ma mémoire est bonne, Poudlard détient un nombre bien assez élevé de chambres pour le permettre. Il me semble même qu'un appartement que vous et Severus en avez utilisé un, à ses tout débuts, n'est-ce pas Minerva ? »

« Bon sang, mais que vous a donc raconté le véritable Albus… ? »

« J'ai été peint depuis des années, Minerva. Depuis son arrivée au poste de directeur, à vrai dire. »

« Hm… Je crois que le sujet n'est pas là, madame la directrice. Monsieur Dumbledore, vous suggérez donc… de laisser ces deux élèves cohabiter ensemble ? »

« Parfaitement. » répondit le tableau, un sourire aux lèvres. « Je pense que cela leur fera le plus grand bien. »

Les deux vieux membres du conseil qui étaient venus discuter avec la directrice observèrent longuement le visage rayonnant de l'ancien possesseur de ce titre, puis revinrent à Minerva, et l'un d'eux prit la parole : « Chère madame la directrice, nous reprendrons contact avec vous dans les prochains jours, nous allons discuter de cette situation… » Elle hocha la tête, et ils sortirent du bureau.

Elle avait cru mourir de honte. Comment Albus avait-il pu la prendre ainsi au dépourvu ? « Des années que mon modèle préparait un coup pareil. » lança le tableau d'un air nostalgique.

« Ah ? Et il trouvait donc malin de me le faire subir ? »

« Oh, ce n'était pas voulu Minerva, mais il se trouve que vous êtes tombée pendant la meilleure année pour le faire. A présent que cette question est étudiée par le conseil, dès que cela sera accepté –car ça le sera, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, ils ne veulent que faire traîner la décision finale- les préfets en chef de chaque année vont devoir habiter ensemble. Cela risque d'être fort amusant ! »

« Génial… Sinon, auriez-vous d'autres idées de ce genre dont vous avez oublié de me parler ? »

« Hm, sûrement oui. Mais je garde ça pour plus tard. »

Et en effet, quelques jours plus tard, le jour de la rentrée à vrai dire, lorsqu'elle revit un membre du conseil qui lui accorda sa requête, Albus reprit la parole pour annoncer fièrement et sans la concerter à aucun moment qu'il serait certainement très judicieux de permettre aux élèves de se rapprocher davantage en organisant des bals. « DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS LA PREPARIEZ-VOUS, CELLE-LA ? » hurla-t-elle de toute la force de ses poumons à l'instant où il était ressorti, complètement chamboulé par les nouvelles paroles du tableau, et qu'elle avait jeté un sort d'insonorisation. « COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS VOUS PERMETTRE DE FAIRE CE GENRE DE DEMANDES SANS M'EN PARLER AVANT ? EST-CE QUE VOUS REALISEZ QUE _JE_ DOIS REPONDRE DE _VOS_ ACTES PAR LA SUITE ? C'EST INSUPPORTABLE, ALBUS ! »

La journée qui suivit, le tableau fut totalement ignoré par Minerva. Pire, elle lui lança un _Silencio_ et lui colla un papier opaque sur toute la toile pour lui signifier qu'elle lui en voulait terriblement. Elle était tout simplement atterrée. Pourtant, le jour qui suivit, elle avait à nouveau reçu l'accord du conseil –comme prévu par Albus- et devait organiser ce qui était demandé. Trois bals ! Elle entendit un petit toussotement et se tourna vers Dippet. « Peut-être… devriez-vous confier la tâche aux préfets en chef ? » Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Même mort, même _son tableau muet_, Albus Dumbledore continuait à faire la loi dans Poudlard.

« C'est l'idée d'Albus, n'est-ce pas ? » Pas de réponse, un sourire gêné. « Mais pourquoi tout le monde obéit-il donc à ce vieux fou ? »

« Minerva, allons, vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites. Il est avant tout un génie, et j'imagine que vous avez remarqué que vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de préparer tout cela sans aide. » Enorme soupir. Evidemment, il avait raison.

« Mais pourquoi eux, pourquoi pas les professeurs ? Ils ont leurs ASPICS à préparer. »

« Libérez donc Albus, il saura mieux vous répondre que moi. »

« Non. »

Une heure plus tard, elle lui laissa cinq minutes la parole, débattit quelques instants avec lui, soupira une énième fois, écrivit un billet à l'attention des pauvres élèves, et renferma le directeur dans le silence pour la semaine entière, et refusa de prendre en compte la moindre suggestion qui ressemblait à ce qu'il aurait pu lui proposer. Il allait la rendre folle.

Le renfermer dans sa toile et dans son silence pendant une ou deux semaines supplémentaires la tenta horriblement en repensant à la situation dans laquelle il l'avait plongée sans prendre son avis en compte.

« Albus, pourquoi me faites-vous ça ? » marmonna-t-elle en signant son parchemin à l'attention de Narcissa Malefoy.

« Parce que je vous ai donné ma confiance absolue depuis bien longtemps, Minerva. » chuchota la toile derrière elle. Elle faillit sourire de fierté, mais sourire serait craquer. Et elle ne devait pas craquer, pas avec lui.

« Ne croyez pas m'amadouer ainsi, Albus. »

« Allons, allons, Minerva, vous savez bien que vous avez été mon élève la plus brillante. Si je vous donne toutes ces tâches supplémentaires, c'est que je vous en juge capable. » sourit le tableau.

« Un mot de plus, et je vous ensorcelle à nouveau, monsieur le directeur. »

* * *

**Et... voilà xD J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, parce que j'en ai chié pour trouver de quoi écrire, mais une fois que j'avais réussi à trouver un thème, j'ai enfin réussi à me sortir de ma page blanche !** **Enfin, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si le chapitre est réussi, en raccord avec le reste, si quelque chose cloche... dites-moi tout !**

**Et je vous invite également à aller voir un de mes projets en cours, en duo avec kumi-no-kotoba, l'auteur du fantastique dramione Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, j'ai nommé Welcome to Harrywood !**

**Bonne soirée à tous !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh mon dieu, je suis profondément désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre... Je me suis vraiment forcée sur la fin pour le terminer avant demain, sinon vous auriez encore attendu au moins trois semaines ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, j'ai énormément de mal à écrire à un rythme régulier, je pense que vous l'avez vite compris...**

**Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre qui a mis tant de temps à venir vous plaira tout de même, bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

_betouni_ : Pourquoi dis-tu que Ron est un s******d ? Ce n'était pas vraiment mon but de le faire ressortir comme ça xD

* * *

_Madame Malefoy,_

_Je peux comprendre votre trouble lorsque vous avez appris ces nouveautés dans Poudlard. Cependant sachez que cette réglementation a été faite spécialement pour votre fils, qui en tant qu'ancien Mangemort, n'est pas très apprécié des élèves, même des Serpentards, qui le considèrent comme un traitre pour s'être retourné contre Lord Voldemort avec vous au dernier moment. Aussi, j'ai estimé plus prudent de lui permettre de vivre en dehors de sa maison, avec d'autres élèves. Mais il se trouve que lui donner ce privilège sans raison apparente aurait pu lui porter plus de préjudices encore, aussi j'ai cru bon de lui donner le titre de préfet en chef et de lui confier, avec sa camarade, Miss Granger, des appartements séparés des autres dortoirs._

_Avec mes salutations distinguées,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

Narcissa posa la lettre sur la table et réfléchit à cette nouvelle situation, alors qu'elle terminait son thé à la rose. Elle avait un vague souvenir du professeur McGonagall, lorsqu'elle enseignait la métamorphose. Cette femme était peut-être sévère, et n'hésitait pas à donner des retenues et enlever des points lorsqu'une entorse au règlement était repérée, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être aussi juste qu'un être humain pouvait l'être, et se souciait grandement du bien-être de ses élèves. Aussi, elle ne fut guère surprise en lisant sa réponse. Son mari arriva derrière elle, posa sa main sur son épaule et parcourut à son tour le contenu de la lettre.

« Granger ? » Oh par Merlin, il risquait de faire une réclamation maintenant. « Ce n'est pas… »

« Lucius, ne tente pas de changer cela. Tu sais bien qu'elle est la plus adaptée à ce titre. »

« Drago vit avec elle, Narcissa ! » Oui, elle le savait très bien. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne souhaitait pas interférer dans les histoires de Poudlard, Drago savait se débrouiller, et il avait été élevé dans l'idée de se marier à un Sang-Pur. Si tout se passait bien, et d'après ce qu'il lui disait, ils seraient bientôt liés à la famille Greengrass.

« Lucius, Drago a été élevé toute sa vie pour éviter un attachement aux Nés-Moldus. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. » Son mari serra doucement sa main sur son épaule et se pencha pour lui embrasser le cou. Elle recula la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens. « Il a besoin d'espace, Lucius. Laisse-le gérer tout cela, il saura faire les bons choix au bon moment. »

« Je l'espère, Narcissa. » Elle eut un petit sourire et lui caressa la joue. Il vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis se retira vite. « Je dois aller dans le bureau, j'ai plusieurs dossiers à finir. »

Elle ne se posa pas de questions. S'il voulait lui parler de ce qu'il faisait, il le ferait. S'il était vague, alors cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment. Voilà comment ils fonctionnaient. Combien de fois Drago était-il tombé sur des dossiers confidentiels, sans se douter de ce qu'ils contenaient, et apprenait des choses interdites sur son père ? Ces tristes instants où Lucius se retrouvait forcé à le tirer hors du bureau et à le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il promette de ne jamais en parler à personne. Son propre père l'avait éduqué ainsi, il ne voyait pas d'autre manière de s'assurer que son fils ne dirait rien. Mais à chaque hurlement, il luttait pour continuer encore quelques secondes et surtout, garder ses yeux inexpressifs tout le temps de la leçon. Il _devait_ comprendre. Puis l'âge auquel son fils était devenu insensible à son sort arriva. Il décida de l'ignorer. Le souvenir de la douleur suffirait à lui faire comprendre. Puis il le vit parfois jouer avec des enfants Moldus du village proche. Les premières fois, il le laissa tranquille, feignant encore une fois l'ignorance. Il n'aimait pas les Moldus, détestait les Nés-Moldus, mais il n'avait pas pu se résigner à lui faire du mal. Puis vint sa belle-mère, qui aperçut, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir l'immense portail de leur demeure, Drago avec l'un de ses copains. Le savon qu'elle passa à Lucius ce jour-là le poussa à doubler ses tortures contre son fils, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parle de Granger devant sa grand-mère ? Le pauvre enfant n'avait pas seulement essuyé son _Endoloris_, mais avait reçu un énorme coup de canne de la vieille Black dans l'abdomen, lui coupant le souffle pendant un long moment. Si Lucius ou Narcissa avait accouru pour le calmer, tout aurait empiré. La réputation était, au grand malheur de Drago, la chose la plus importante à protéger chez les Sangs-Purs classés authentiques.

* * *

Stop. Stop. Il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer comme ça. Daphné était vraiment imbuvable. Comment avait-il survécu à tout ce temps en sa compagnie, déjà ? Ah oui, la peur de détruire la réputation de sa famille. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait été élevé dans cette optique. Il avait presque envie d'en vomir. A vrai dire, il aurait voulu changer. Ne plus se fier à son éducation. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en détourner aussi facilement. Il avait donc tenu bon. Mais Daphné devenait lourde, et insupportable en fait. Après cette histoire de robe qu'elle voulait se faire acheter par lui, elle avait encore insisté, toquant pendant près d'une demi-heure le tableau qui ouvrait sur leurs appartements il avait cru qu'il deviendrait fou.

Et Granger avait définitivement acquis sa gratitude éternelle, en ouvrant la porte et en jetant un sortilège de Confusion si puissant à Daphné qu'elle plongeait sa fourchette dans son verre de jus de citrouille et buvait sa confiture aux myrtilles encore une semaine plus tard. Mais à présent, il n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'occupe de ces histoires familiales, et pourquoi obéissait-il à cette fichue tradition ? La guerre avait apporté tant de changements, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas, lui aussi, décider de dévier du chemin que son père lui avait tracé ? Oui, il était l'héritier des familles Malefoy et Black, l'unique enfant de sang pur de la lignée, et, d'après les codes qui coulaient pratiquement dans ses veines, il devait se marier à une héritière d'une autre famille comptant dans les vingt-huit familles authentiques de Sangs Purs, dans lesquelles figurait la famille Greengrass, et Daphné semblait le choix idéal pour un tel mariage.

* * *

_Père, Mère,_

_J'ai longuement essayé de me lier à Daphné Greengrass, mais elle est devenue tout simplement insupportable. J'abandonne, je ne veux plus qu'elle m'approche._

_Votre fils._

Ce fut la douche froide. Un billet minuscule et glacé. Leur superbe hibou grand-duc picorait tranquillement la tranche de pain qu'il avait pu récupérer, alors qu'eux se remettaient de cette lettre. Jamais leur enfant ne leur avait envoyé une missive aussi courte. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Pourquoi semblait-il tant leur en vouloir qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine d'étoffer ses messages ? Narcissa reposa de ses mains tremblantes le parchemin sur la table et tourna la tête vers son mari figé. Elle savait qu'il comptait beaucoup sur ce mariage; cela faisait des générations qu'ils n'avaient pas été liés à cette famille, on pouvait pratiquement parler de sang neuf. Cela remontait probablement à l'époque de l'établissement de cette liste de Sangs-Purs. Une éternité, donc. Et leur fils venait de tout détruire. Il cherchait très certainement une solution pour rendre l'union possible, malgré l'aversion que leur enfant semblait montrer pour la plus grande fille des Greengrass.

« Je vais dans mon bureau. Une lettre à envoyer. » Cette fois-ci, elle n'eut pas besoin de lui demander. Elle savait bien qu'il avait déjà commencé à préparer les bases du mariage entre leurs enfants, et il devait à présent tout annuler. Son mari était irrécupérable; il n'arrivait pas à voir le fait que les choses changeaient, en un an. Mais elle savait aussi pourquoi il s'y prenait aussi tôt, et quand il avait décidé d'accélérer les choses depuis cette lettre que la directrice de Poudlard leur avait envoyée, une semaine auparavant, il avait pratiquement bondi vers son bureau pour envoyer des lettres par dizaines, lui demandant de temps en temps comment les rapports de Drago avec les jeunes femmes se passaient, et elle savait bien que la mention de Daphné Greengrass n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il s'était évidemment empressé de mettre le père au courant et de commencer à régler les premiers arrangements. La lettre de Drago détruisait absolument tout. Elle fut patiente très patiente. Elle prit le temps de boire son thé Darjeeling et de monter prendre un long bain avant de partir dans la bibliothèque pendant une heure ou deux, puis elle redescendit dans le salon, où elle commanda un nouveau thé à l'elfe de maison qui avait remplacé Dobby, Sally. Une petite créature charmante, par ailleurs. Ce fut seulement quand elle eut commencé à le boire que son mari ressortit de son bureau et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Très cher mari, tu devrais peut-être songer à me consulter plus souvent avant de paniquer. » lança-t-elle de manière tout à fait innocente en sirotant son thé.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Que les Greengrass n'ont pas une seule fille, ils en ont deux. Oh bien sûr, cela retardera l'union de nos deux familles, mais est-ce vraiment si grave, si nous sommes finalement liés ? »

Un rapide silence s'abattit, pendant lequel Lucius enregistrait l'information, qui n'avait visiblement pas été prise en compte avant que sa femme ne la relève. Il se leva alors. « Je… vais devoir rectifier ce que je viens d'envoyer dans ce cas. Pourrais-tu t'occuper d'en parler à Drago s'il te plaît ? »

« Allons, laissons-le vivre un petit peu. Il n'y a aucun risque qu'il ne tombe amoureux de miss Granger, Lucius, et tu le sais très bien ! » acheva-t-elle en haussant un peu le ton, pour qu'il l'entende avant de disparaître une fois de plus dans la pièce close. Cependant, elle allait tout de même rédiger une petite lettre à son fils. Sa nouvelle manière de s'adresser à eux l'inquiétait grandement.

_Drago,_

_Que t'arrive-t-il donc ? Tu me sembles bien froid aujourd'hui. Que s'est-il passé avec Daphné pour que tu arrives à une telle conclusion ? Mon chéri, tu m'inquiètes. _

_Réponds vite._

_Ta pauvre mère._

* * *

Qui aurait cru que la personne qui fuirait un devoir serait Miss Hermione Granger ? Pourtant, Drago voyait devant lui la jeune femme, résolument plongée dans ses cours et son travail pour une quelconque option qu'elle avait en plus. Cela durait depuis un mois, depuis que le premier bal était terminé. Depuis, il n'avait pas trouvé le moindre moment pour la coincer et parler de ça avec elle, elle déviait du sujet chaque fois qu'il l'abordait pendant leurs rondes en commun, comme si elle voulait évincer tout cela de son esprit, et pire il avait l'impression qu'elle évitait sa présence autant que possible, et le fait de ne pas savoir pourquoi le perturbait. Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre.

« Allez Granger, sors donc un peu ta tête de tes cours, c'est probablement la dernière belle journée avant l'hiver ! Et puis on doit discuter de ce deuxième fichu bal. »

« Contrairement à toi _Malefoy_, j'ai trop de travail. J'ai près de soixante centimètres de parchemin à rendre pour mon devoir de runes, et ce devoir sur les transformations humaines ne se fera pas tout seul, toi aussi tu devrais travailler ! » marmonna la brunette sans quitter ses livres des yeux.

« Mais Granger, il nous reste une semaine pour le faire, ce devoir ! » argua son collègue qui s'approcha d'elle, prêt à lui attraper le bras pour la forcer à se détendre à l'extérieur. « Et il serait vraiment temps de s'y mettre, un mois est déjà passé depuis celui d'Halloween, je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi peu consciencieuse pour un devoir ! »

« Tu peux commencer si tu veux, de toute manière tu as de bonnes idées, et visiblement ce n'est pas mon cas. » acheva-t-elle, toujours sans lâcher son travail. Ce fut seulement lorsque la main de son acolyte s'abattit sur la table qu'elle se redressa d'un coup et le regarda enfin.

« Ecoute-moi bien Granger, Merlin merci, je ne suis ni Potter, ni Weasley. Et mieux, il se trouve que c'est le dernier jour de soleil avant l'hiver, donc je ne compte pas te laisser t'enfermer ici alors que tu as bien assez de temps pour finir ce parchemin. Si tu n'en profites pas maintenant, tu vas à tous les coups ressembler à une serpillière –pas que ce soit déjà le cas, mais ça c'est un autre débat- avant la fin de l'hiver, donc maintenant tu vas me suivre, et on va pouvoir commencer à discuter de ce foutu bal ! Allez, debout ! » acheva-t-il en lui emparant violemment le bras et en la tirant pour la forcer à se lever.

« J'ai du travail Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ?! » Elle tenta de libérer son bras, mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fut de lui faire resserrer sa prise.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à me dire ça alors que tu as déjà rempli tes soixante centimètres depuis certainement près d'une heure, tu pourrais presque plier le parchemin en deux que ça ferait encore la taille nécessaire, alors ne te fiche pas de moi, je sais que tu es une acharnée du travail, mais crois-moi, le bal c'est du travail _aussi_ ! Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi peu assidue pour un devoir ! » Puis il la força à le suivre hors de leurs appartements. « Allez, maintenant on va dans le parc, il faut en profiter ! »

Hermione se dit pas un mot pendant toute la descente des escaliers, et resta murée dans son silence encore cinq minutes après qu'ils aient atteint le parc. Ce fut Drago qui reprit la parole. « Bon, je propose qu'on reprenne un peu la disposition de salle qu'il y avait, pendant le bal de Noël de quatrième année, ça m'avait l'air pas mal. Mais au niveau des vêtements, on leur dit de s'habiller en blanc, en une même couleur pour tout le monde, ou simplement de manière aussi classe qu'ils trouvent ? » Elle n'ouvrit pas pour autant la bouche. Elle était bien décidée à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui pardonnait pas pour ce qu'il avait osé lui faire. Il soupira et s'assit, sans vraiment s'attendre à ce qu'elle le rejoigne. Et grand bien lui prit, puisqu'elle continua sa route et disparut derrière les murs du château. « Ah, sale gamine. » Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et se surprit à compter les nuages qui passaient. Il vit même une tête de dragon se dessiner sur l'un d'eux. Une superbe tête grise tournée vers lui. Il l'observa un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le vent démembre le nuage, et alors il se leva et revint dans le château. Il fallait absolument travailler sur ce foutu bal.

Il trouva sa _très chère_ colocataire s'affairer, pour changer, à son devoir de Métamorphose. Il décida de laisser cette histoire de bal à plus tard, et alla chercher un rouleau de parchemin pour s'asseoir aux côtés de la brunette. « Je peux jeter un coup d'œil à tes livres ? » Un grognement distrait d'approbation se fit entendre, aussi il s'empara d'un des énormes volumes qui trônaient là et l'ouvrit péniblement à la page où elle avait laissé un marque-page. Les transformations humaines complètes. Ils avaient étudié les transformations partielles en sixième année, et maintenant ils faisaient ça. Très bien, il n'avait qu'à noter quelques informations de ce livre, et ça irait, il avait plein d'autres bouquins à fouiller de toutes manières. Il prit la durée du sort et ses limites en note, puis, après avoir griffonné quelques dates importantes, il le referma et passa au prochain volume qu'Hermione avait récupéré de la bibliothèque. Ce fut vers dix-huit heures que tous les deux se levèrent d'un bond en entendant la cheminée s'activer soudainement, laissant apparaître Ron Weasley dans l'âtre.

« Ha, c'est donc la raison pour laquelle tu as refusé de profiter du soleil aujourd'hui ? J'espère que ton copain vaut le coup, Granger. » Les deux jeunes gens laissèrent couler la remarque, s'embrassèrent et filèrent dans la chambre de la brunette. Rah, ça en devenait frustrant de voir que même Weasley ne répondait plus à ses remarques. Depuis qu'Halloween était passée, il voyait un peu trop le roux à son goût; en deux semaines, il avait reçu l'autorisation de la directrice d'utiliser leur cheminée pour venir voir sa petite amie tous les jours, à force d'envoyer des hiboux de manière un peu trop fréquente. A présent, Drago supportait, et ce depuis plus de trois semaines, ses visites journalières, qui duraient jusqu'au matin, quand il repartait pour le magasin de son frère, où il avait, de ce qu'il avait compris du moins, proposé son aide. Il sortit des appartements pour manger, les laissant tous seuls pour une demi-heure faire les cochonneries qu'ils voulaient.

Il s'assit à sa place habituelle, au bout de la table, ne désirant pas être dérangé par des imbéciles qui voudraient encore lui glisser une substance aux propriétés plus que douteuses dans le verre, et mangea silencieusement sa part de tourte aux champignons en observant la salle c'était, bien malheureusement pour lui, l'heure à laquelle la majorité des élèves descendaient manger, aussi elle se remplit à une vitesse alarmante, et il vit Ginny Weasley s'empresser de voler les dernières pommes de terre qui se trouvaient dans le plat devant elle et les manger joyeusement. Il la trouvait mignonne, cette gamine ses cheveux de feu qui virevoltaient autour d'elle au moindre mouvement, sa bouille d'enfant quand elle entendait quelques mots qui lui faisaient plaisir, c'était vraiment bon pour le moral. Potter avait bien de la chance. Oh, il avait, ces dernières semaines, envisagé de proposer un arrangement avec Ginny après tout, sa famille était répertoriée dans la liste des familles authentiques de Sang Pur. Mais il avait aussi vite abandonné l'idée qu'elle n'était venue dans son esprit : tout d'abord, elle refuserait catégoriquement et puis les Weasley étaient, dans l'esprit de toutes les autres familles, considérés comme des traitres à leur sang. Cela reviendrait à se marier à une Née-Moldue, même si cela gênait bien moins Drago qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Se marier à un enfant issu d'une famille non magique serait l'occasion parfaite pour en finir avec toutes ces histoires stupides. Quoi de mieux, franchement, pour détruire une lignée longuement conservée ?

Mais il n'était pas question qu'il le fasse pour le moment, après tout s'il n'aimait personne, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas répondre à la tradition. Une lettre que sa mère lui avait envoyée peu de temps après Daphné avait été claire : s'il le pouvait, qu'il se rapproche autant que possible d'Astoria, la fille cadette des Greengrass, ce qui aurait pour seule conséquence de retarder le mariage de deux ans mais après tout, cela ne changerait rien pour lui. Il s'était empressé de la prendre pour cavalière avant que quiconque n'en ait l'idée, et à présent, il stagnait. Il comptait profiter du bal pour tisser des liens avec elle, pour la découvrir en tout premier lieu en fait. Il avait vu comment Daphné se comportait, et espérait de tout son cœur que sa sœur n'était pas de la même espèce.

Il sortit un vieux parchemin froissé de sa robe de sorcier, une toute petite plume et un encrier soigneusement fermé, et posa le tout sur la table, devant son assiette. Il était temps qu'il travaille un peu sur ce bal, tant que les deux tourtereaux quatre étages plus haut faisaient des bêtises auxquelles il ne voulait même pas penser, et puisque _Miss Granger_ n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'investir, il faudrait bien qu'il s'y mette.

Le thème. Noël. Il avait bien envie de faire quelque chose de classique, une simple reproduction du bal qui avait eu lieu pendant la quatrième année, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Demander aux élèves de sortir leurs plus belles tenues serait parfait. Il commença à griffonner une petite salle, dans laquelle il disposa les douze sapins traditionnels, toutes les tables poussées sur le côté -servant pour le banquet du soir ?- et un énorme espace qu'il imagina en carrelage blanc, sur lequel les danseurs pourraient se disposer. La magie serait bien utile pour les petites choses qu'il s'imaginait pourquoi ne pas rendre la pièce plus aérienne, et, plutôt que d'installer des canapés et des poufs, pourquoi ne pas laisser flotter des nuages de formes et de tailles différentes tout autour de la salle ?

Il dessina rapidement tout ce qu'il voyait comme adapté aux circonstances, sans se soucier des détails, et très vite, il avait une Grande Salle aux allures de cascade en hiver, entièrement blanche et givrée. Il estima avoir fait un bon travail pour un premier jet, et décida sur ces pensées de remonter dans ses appartements.

* * *

« Malefoy est un sale con. »

Oh. Bien, au moins c'était dit. C'était agréable, dès le matin, pendant que le petit frère se secouait encore sur le plancher, déversant des quantités insoupçonnées de cendres dans le bureau de la boutique Weasley. « Eh bien, pourquoi tant de haine dès le matin, mon petit Ronynouchet d'amour ? » George le vit frissonner à ce surnom que leur mère utilisait lors de ses jours de grande euphorie, et qu'il adorait ressortir lorsque son frère était de fort méchante humeur.

« Malefoy me rend dingue, avec ses grands airs, et ses répliques qu'il croit intelligentes. »

« Hm, oui bien sûr, ça doit être très éprouvant de voir sa copine toutes les nuits et de supporter son ennemi pendant une minute par jour. Ton café t'attend, frérot. » se contenta de répondre d'un ton détaché l'aîné. « Et il va falloir disposer un peu les nouveaux articles en début de magasin. Enfin, tu connais ton boulot. »

Ron haussa un sourcil et sortit du bureau pour boire son café encore fumant en faisant léviter les gros cartons des nouveaux arrivages vers l'entrée, et commença à dégager de la place pour les articles qui devaient y être ajoutés. Il avait l'étrange impression que Malefoy devenait jaloux, pour tout dire il essayait, les rares instants où lui et Hermione étaient hors de la chambre, à accaparer l'attention de sa petite amie, en lui parlant de bal, en lançant des répliques cinglantes destinées à les faire réagir tous les deux, mais qu'ils avaient depuis bien longtemps décidé d'ignorer. Il trouvait assez étrange ce changement de comportement à l'égard d'Hermione, mais il préférait ne pas trop s'en soucier elle-même lui avait avoué qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de préparer le prochain bal –et il pouvait la comprendre-, et que le blond avait bien décidé de la forcer à en parler. Et visiblement, quelques petits problèmes d'ordre familial se posaient Ron était bien placé pour connaître cette fichue tendance qu'avaient les Sangs Purs à se marier entre eux, et s'il avait bien compris les explications que son père lui avait données quand il lui en avait demandé, la famille Greengrass avait l'air être parfaite pour un mariage avec les Malefoy.

Mais après tout, cela ne le concernait pas le blond s'était bien assez remis de la guerre, il avait repris, à son grand malheur, son caractère d'abruti, en cherchant à le provoquer par tous les moyens qu'il trouvait, et cela commençait à le lasser. Il manqua de lâcher un carton plein de fioles, mais Zakari arriva à son secours et le prit de ses mains avant qu'une catastrophe ne se produise. Très intelligent, comme elfe. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il songe à s'en procurer un, si c'était possible. Ou en offrir un à sa mère pour Noël. Elle avait toujours voulu en avoir un, n'est-ce pas ?

Il jeta un œil à sa montre en or et repartit dans l'arrière-boutique pour déposer les cartons encore à moitié pleins, puis alla retrouver George dans son bureau en attendant que ce soit l'heure d'ouvrir.

* * *

« MAINTENANT, TU VAS M'ECOUTER, GRANGER ! » hurla Drago, une semaine encore après, en fermant brutalement le livre que sa collègue lisait devant la cheminée, la faisant sursauter et presque envoyer l'ouvrage à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Ce travail de préparation de chaque bal, c'est toi-même qui m'as gentiment indiqué au début de l'année que c'était notre devoir ! Alors maintenant, lâche ce… _Guide de préparation aux ASPICs_... Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! Tu as vu comme tu bosses ?! Tu n'as absolument pas besoin de ça ! Allez, prends ce parchemin, et mets-toi à table avec moi bon sang, ça fait une semaine que j'ai établi un croquis de la salle, et j'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses. »

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi pour ça ? Tu sais que ce sera très bien… » marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant de mauvaise grâce à ses côtés.

« Travail d'équipe, Granger. Je te préviens, ce n'est pas moi qui vais chercher quoi ajouter à toutes ces conneries, parce que je te rappelle tout de même que simplement décorer une salle ne suffit pas il va falloir trouver quelque chose qui rende cette soirée unique. »

Silence. Elle bloqua ses jambes entre ses bras croisés et resta totalement muette, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait l'air mal en ce moment, Drago ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait –et à vrai dire il s'en fichait-, mais il n'appréciait pas son silence. Elle ferait bien de vite répondre.

Tant pis, il n'avait jamais été patient de toutes manières, il se leva, la laissant se perdre toute seule dans sa tête.

* * *

Ron était occupé à faire régler une note assez élevée à un client quand il reconnut une chevelure et une allure qui le fit tiquer tout d'abord que faisait cette fille ici, n'avait-elle donc rien d'autre à faire ? Dès que la personne fut partie, il vint à sa rencontre, toussotant :

« Puis-je vous aider pour quelque chose ? » Mais il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça qui aurait cru que l'âge l'avait tellement arrangée ? Il savait qu'elle avait été au bal à Poudlard, mais il avait à peine jeté un œil distrait à sa robe, sans prêter la moindre attention à son visage. Pourtant, ses traits s'étaient agréablement adoucis depuis la sixième année, bien que sa mâchoire ressorte encore bien assez pour l'instant. Elle avait opté pour une tresse qui terminait sa course au milieu du dos, et qui maintenait parfaitement ses cheveux lourds et d'un brun presque noir. Sa robe de sorcière avait été déboutonnée juste assez pour voir l'essentiel de ses… sacrés atouts féminins.

« Oh, Weasley, quelle surprise. Comment te portes-tu depuis la mort de ton frère ? »

Au moins, elle ne prenait aucune pincette. Mais pour s'avouer la vérité, Ron ne s'attendait pas à une telle question aussi rapidement, aussi, il bredouilla un peu avant de répondre qu'il fallait bien s'en remettre. « Oui, j'imagine. L'autre doit encore encaisser le coup, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce sera toujours le cas, tu sais. Ils étaient jumeaux, après tout. Je… Je suis désolé, mais je dois m'occuper d'autres personnes. »

« Hm, oui. Ca te dirait, un petit passage chez Florian Fortarôme –maintenant qu'il a rouvert- après la fermeture du magasin ? » proposa-t-elle à la volée, alors qu'il partait déjà. Il se figea en entendant la proposition mais après tout, cela ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Quelques minutes après la fermeture, juste laisser un petit message à Hermione avant de venir… Ca irait, non ?

« Dix-huit heures devant le magasin, dans ce cas. » répondit-il avec un petit sourire timide.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Est-ce qu'il vous a paru bon, ou plutôt ennuyeux, sans intérêt ? Dites-moi tout, crachez-moi votre haine contre moi qui prends tellement de temps à poster !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

**Une fois de plus, j'ai pris un peu de temps pour poster, mais cette fois j'ai une raison valable, pas de connexion internet pendant trois semaines ! Aussi, je profite de maintenant pour poster ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira, avec des parallèles temporaux un peu partout, et j'espère vraiment que vous allez apprécier les passages différents que je vous propose, entre autres celui de Ron, puisque je sais que certains ne l'aiment pas du tout...**

_M3l_ : Pourquoi voir Ron te donne la nausée ? :O moi je l'aime bien Ron, et puis je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix, il est vraiment important, même pour la suite ^^'

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Hermione avait –enfin !- consenti à lever les yeux de ses cours pour se soucier un peu de l'un de ses devoirs de préfète de l'année; ce bal qui allait la rendre folle, tout simplement. Elle détestait préparer des choses aussi futiles, pourquoi exactement le professeur McGonagall avait donc décidé de faire _trois bals_ cette année ? _Pourquoi _? La petite explication se trouvait sur le parchemin reçu en début d'année, mais la volonté de rapprocher les maisons n'était pas cohérent; comme le fait de mettre les deux préfets en chef ensemble dans des appartements séparés des dortoirs de leurs maisons. C'était la première année que cela arrivait, elle le savait parfaitement. Alors pourquoi tous ces changements ? L'après-guerre n'était certainement pas une excuse; l'arrivée de Voldemort au pouvoir et au commandement de Poudlard, abolissant toutes les maisons, ne gardant que Serpentard, n'était pas plus valable; Hermione avait l'étrange pressentiment que la directrice n'avait pas été totalement en accord avec ces deux décisions qui ne correspondaient absolument pas à sa manière de penser.

Mais à présent, il serait peut-être temps de se mettre au travail, comme le lui fit sèchement remarquer Malefoy, qui s'impatientait à ses côtés, un croquis et un parchemin qui leur servirait de liste devant lui. Il avait grommelé pendant près d'une heure des mots ressemblant vaguement à 'préfets', 'ordres', 'directrice' et 'Grande Salle', richement agrémentés de jurons, et elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle ne se doutait pas qu'un tel éventail de mots de ce genre de vocabulaire pourrait sortir de la bouche du blond. Elle avait donné son feu vert au moment où elle posa un point final à son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, dans lequel était évoqué dans un long paragraphe le terrible pouvoir des Horcruxes, sur lesquels elle avait –bien malheureusement- eu tout le temps de travailler pendant sa vadrouille dans la nature avec ses deux meilleurs amis, et avait trouvé plus de dix autres sortilèges utilisés par les Mages Noirs, avec chaque moyen détaillé de les contrer. Lorsqu'elle avait enfin relevé la tête de son devoir, Malefoy s'était arrêté depuis un moment de jurer et la regardait d'un air qui aurait liquéfié n'importe qui sur place; si ça n'avait pas été elle.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et s'approcha un peu du blond, qui lui montra son travail de la veille et lui ordonna presque de faire fonctionner ses méninges; il fallait trouver quelque chose de _spécial_ pour cet événement. Elle se pencha pour attraper le livre à l'extrémité de la table, touchant presque son cou des lèvres, quand la cheminée s'anima, la faisant sursauter et frapper violemment la mâchoire de Malefoy de la tête. Elle s'empressa de s'excuser, et se tourna vers l'âtre, étonnée de ne pas entendre de chaussures frapper le sol ou de robe se faire épousseter. Seule la tête de Ron se trouvait dans le feu.

« Hm… Salut, ma chérie… » commença-t-il, clairement mal à l'aise. « Je voulais simplement te dire, je ne viendrai pas tout de suite, je… vais passer un peu de temps avec quelqu'un. »

« Et qui est donc cette mystérieuse personne ? » s'étonna Hermione.

Il hésita un instant avant d'avouer qu'il allait voir Pansy Parkinson –Malefoy en avait haussé les sourcils d'étonnement-, qui, selon ses dires, était venue à la boutique, et qu'ils avaient vite décidé de se voir le soir même pour discuter de tout ce qu'ils avaient raté pendant les années qu'ils avaient passées à se cracher dessus.

« Fais ce que tu veux, Ron. Mais si tu restes trop tard, rentre chez ta mère pour une fois, elle sera contente de te voir. » finit-elle par dire après les longues explications gênées de son petit ami.

Il lui sourit, lui souffla un 'je t'aime' dont Malefoy se moqua franchement dès qu'il quitta l'âtre.

* * *

Lorsque Ron sortit sa tête des flammes chaudes qui animaient la cheminée du bureau de son frère, il se sentait plutôt soulagé. Hermione ne semblait pas avoir mal pris la chose. A présent, il pouvait fermer la boutique pour la nuit et retrouver la fille avec qui il n'aurait jamais soupçonné pouvoir boire un verre un jour. Il rentrerait sûrement au Terrier pour une fois, ça lui ferait du bien de changer, après tout ce temps à revenir chaque soir à Poudlard. Il reprit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et la lança dans l'âtre en prononçant le Terrier, puis plongea sa tête dans les flammes.

« Maman, papa ? » appela-t-il.

« Ron ! » répondit une voix féminine qui le fit sourire. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je rentrerai dormir ce soir, je voulais tout simplement te prévenir. »

« Très bien. Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ? »

« Non, ça ira, je mange dehors, mais je viendrai dans la soirée pour vous revoir un peu, toi et papa. »

« Parfait. A tout à l'heure mon chéri, passe une bonne soirée, tu m'expliqueras pourquoi. »

Il hocha la tête et ressortit pour de bon des flammes, et se dirigea de l'autre côté de la boutique. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à l'elfe, qui terminait le ménage, et ferma la porte. A deux minutes de là se trouvait le glacier, où l'attendait, assise à l'intérieur, Pansy Parkinson, une petite boule de sorbet à la mangue devant elle. Il l'accompagna avec une énorme coupe liégeoise qu'il attaqua férocement sous les yeux sceptiques de la brune.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu arrives à manger tout ça sans grossir… Juste regarder cette coupe me donne déjà trois kilos. » fit-elle remarquer d'un ton envieux.

« Ca sonne beaucoup comme une conversation normale, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années… »

« Ce qui est le cas, très cher » crut-elle bon de rappeler.

« … et que nous nous retrouvons en bons vieux amis après des mois de séparation. Nous étions loin de nous entendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ca ne dépend que de ce que nous déciderons de faire à présent, et moi j'ai décidé de changer. Pourquoi ne pas faire pareil, c'était la raison pour laquelle nous nous retrouvons ce soir, non ? »

* * *

« Il est avec Pansy Parkinson. »

« Ah, sa manière de te dire du bout des lèvres ce 'je t'aime', comme s'il ne voulait pas que je l'entende… » s'esclaffait à côté d'Hermione le blond.

« Il est avec Pansy Parkinson. »

« Je ne m'en lasse vraiment pas ! 'Je t'aime…' » souffla-t-il dans une imitation cruellement fidèle de Ron. « Hahaha ! »

« Quelque chose cloche dans cette phrase. »

« Franchement, il n'y a pas plus ridicule comme manière de… »

« Malefoy ! » le coupa-t-elle soudain, le faisant tourner la tête vers elle brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ça te dérange ? Je croyais que tu pouvais faire abstraction. »

« Pourquoi Ron sortirait-il avec Parkinson ? »

« Ah, tu _sais_ vraiment faire abstraction. Je ne sais pas, elle est allée faire un tour dans la boutique, l'a vu, ils sont échangé deux mots et se sont fixés un rendez-vous j'imagine, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. » répondit-il à contre cœur après une petite pause.

« Mais c'est Ron ! Et Parkinson ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le regardant d'un air perdu.

« Et alors ? Toi et moi, on a bien réussi à s'entendre, non ? » lança-t-il sans comprendre.

« Dans le cadre du travail ! Sinon, on ne se parlerait pas, et ce serait sûrement bien mieux comme ça ! » continua-t-elle sans y penser.

« Je me sens outré. »

« Alors pourquoi auraient-ils d'un coup décidé de se voir comme ça, juste parce qu'ils se sont croisés ? » se demanda-t-elle sans prendre en compte sa remarque.

« Je ne répondrai pas tant que je n'aurai pas reçu d'excuses pour ces paroles blessantes. »

« Excuse-moi. » lança-t-elle pour se débarrasser de ses bêtises sans même réaliser de quoi il parlait. « Alors, pourquoi ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi simple. Pansy est devenue une très jolie femme, elle a un visage un peu dur, mais elle s'arrange vraiment avec l'âge, souviens-toi d'Halloween. «

« Et alors ? Toi aussi tu es un beau garçon, ça ne veut pas dire que je t'inviterais à sortir si on s'était croisés de cette manière ! » répondit-elle.

« J'apprécie le compliment, ça rattrape la bêtise de tout à l'heure. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Mais tu sais, nous avons tous grandi pendant cette guerre, je suis sûr qu'à la place de ton rouquin, je… non, je ne t'aurais pas invitée. » se rattrapa-t-il avant de dire quelque chose de trop –non mais, il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il l'invitait alors qu'elle-même refusait l'idée que sans le travail, ils ne se seraient jamais entendus !-. « Mais nous ne sommes pas partis sur de bonnes bases, c'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle ces deux-là ont décidé de faire ça, ils ont dû vouloir reprendre à zéro. Je sais que Weasley ne pourra jamais s'entendre avec moi, trop de conflits familiaux, bien trop anciens pour être effacés comme ça, mais c'est une histoire entre les Malefoy et les Weasley exclusivement, Pansy s'était contentée de suivre le mouvement quand je menais ma petite guerre contre vous, comme tous ceux qui m'entouraient, finalement. »

« Tu es donc en train de me dire que vu que tu es celui qui a tout orchestré, je ne devrais même pas m'entendre avec toi. » conclut-elle de ce qu'il venait de déblatérer.

« En théorie, oui. Mais je te dois trop, je n'ai plus envie de croire à ces histoires de supériorité du sang, et tu es courageuse, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ? En plus, tu n'es pas ce qu'il y a de plus rancunier, si j'ai bien compris, après tout la vie n'a pas dû être tendre tous les jours avec Potter et Weasley. »

« Je trouve plutôt ironique que ce soit toi que me dises une chose pareille, parce que tu aidais beaucoup à la rendre difficile, Malefoy. » lui fit-elle remarquer en haussant un sourcil. « Le premier 'Sang de Bourbe' que tu m'as jeté à la figure m'a fait très mal, tu sais. »

« Tu t'en es pas trop mal sortie, j'ai l'impression, tu me tiens tête maintenant. » se défendit-il d'une voix mielleuse. « Mon père m'a appris à dire ce genre de choses, comme si elles étaient normales, comme si vous les Nés Moldus étiez réellement des bêtes qui envahissent notre environnement. Pour beaucoup de familles de sorciers, les Nés Moldus sont des erreurs, ils ne devraient pas être inscrits dans les écoles de sorciers, ils devraient s'intégrer à la société dans laquelle ils ont été élevés. Et pourtant » continua-t-il d'un air plus doux « regarde-toi, puissante, courageuse, et de loin la meilleure élève de notre année. Je l'ai très mal vécu, ça, vraiment très mal. Et mon père qui me rabâchait pendant toutes les vacances que c'était tout à fait inadmissible, que j'étais issu d'une des familles les plus pures de la Grande Bretagne, comment pouvais-je seulement être moins bon qu'une fille à la famille sans pouvoirs magiques ? »

« Tu n'es pas mauvais non plus, si je ne me trompe pas… » souffla-t-elle, n'osant pas intervenir davantage. Elle savait tout ce qu'il lui disait là, mais c'était, du moins à son souvenir, la première fois qu'elle l'entendait aussi clairement. Les sorciers considéraient les Nés-Moldus comme des erreurs. Et les Moldus considéraient, eux, les enfants sorciers comme des monstres, pour la plupart.

« Oui, j'étais bon, j'étais même souvent juste derrière toi en classe. Souvent des Efforts Exceptionnels en classe, des notes largement respectables… Mais tu me dépassais, toujours. Des Optimals, _partout_. C'est quoi, cette obsession ? »

« La peur de ne pas être acceptée par le monde des sorciers, j'imagine… »

« C'est fini tout ça, maintenant. » soupira le blond. « Vis un peu, tu as dix-huit ans maintenant, il serait temps que tu te dérides. Tu as été torturée chez moi, je sais par quoi tu es passée, Granger. Alors maintenant, profite de ta vie, tu en as assez fait, de toutes manières tu passeras tous les examens avec d'excellentes notes, comme toujours. Alors profite de déjà connaître le programme par cœur –ose le nier !- pour te détendre. Fais ce que tu aimes faire. »

« J'aime travailler, Malefoy. J'aime emmagasiner des connaissances. »

Un nouveau soupir. Il ne comprenait pas cette obsession du travail. Même si elle s'arrêtait de travailler pendant un an, même si elle se contentait du minimum dans ses devoirs, elle aurait encore la note maximale aux examens. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… parce que je… je veux comprendre le monde. Je veux tout comprendre. »

« Est-ce que tu t'es déjà intéressée de plus près aux familles de Sang Pur ? Je comprendrais que ce ne soit pas le cas, avec ce qu'ils t'ont fait. »

« Si, je m'y suis intéressée. J'ai lu les livres de base je pense, mais j'ai du mal à saisir le mode de pensée des Sangs Purs. »

« C'est là ton erreur, Granger. Tout ne passe pas par les livres. C'est un mode d'éducation qui se transmet, ce n'est pas dans les bouquins que tu verras ça. »

« Tu as été élevé comme ça, toi aussi… dans l'idée que votre famille est supérieure à presque toutes les autres ? »

« Bien sûr. »

* * *

« Ça fait bizarre, de se revoir dans ce contexte. Tu aurais livré Harry à Tu-Sais-Qui, si l'école ne s'était pas dressée contre ça. »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était terrifiant… et en tant que Sang Pur, et du côté de Drago, il était plus facile pour moi de me tourner vers lui que vers vous. » répondit-elle en jouant avec sa cuillère dans la glace fondue qui lui restait. « Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, mais je ne suis pas méchante dans le fond, personne ne l'est… »

« Si, Ombrage. »

Elle pouffa. « Je suis juste différente de vous. J'ai connu Drago, et on ne dirait peut-être pas comme ça, mais c'est un garçon génial. » continua-t-elle avec les yeux brillants. « Il a très longtemps mimé son père… mais seulement en façade. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il disait, et ça se voyait… dans son regard. Je crois que je suis la seule à m'en être rendue compte, et c'est pour ça qu'il s'est beaucoup rapproché de moi en quatrième… »

« Non, il avait pour plan de finir en mariage de Sangs Purs avec toi. » la coupa à nouveau Ron d'un ton qui frisait le mépris.

Elle fronça les sourcils, inspira, rassembla ses idées et attaqua : « Je suis une amie pour lui, rien d'autre, il me l'a lui-même dit en sixième année ! Il n'a pas pensé à se marier avec moi, de toutes façons les Malefoy tiennent trop à éviter la consanguinité, et nos deux familles ont… enfin, ça ne te concerne pas, ces histoires. Drago n'a jamais été comme ça avec moi, tout ce qu'il veut de moi, c'est un appui. C'est moi qui me suis occupée de lui quand il s'est effondré à l'arrivée des Mangemorts dans le château, c'est moi qui étais là lors de ses moments durs. Et toi alors, avec ta Granger, comment ça se passe, toujours pas de rouquins en vue, c'est bien ça ? » finit-elle par dire, tenant absolument à changer le sujet.

Ron l'accepta et hocha la tête, sans rien répondre de plus. Il ne voulait pas s'étendre là-dessus, il se posait déjà bien trop de questions, il n'avait pas besoin en plus de s'exprimer sur le sujet.

« Eh bien, raconte un peu ! J'adore les potins, tu me frustres terriblement en faisant ça. » insista-t-elle, trépignant presque sur sa chaise.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » tenta-t-il pour couper net la discussion.

« Et pourquoi donc ? Ça se passe mal ? Ta petite chérie ne te donne pas tout ce que tu attends d'elle ? Crois-moi, je connais ça, Blaise me fait tout le temps des coups bizarres, il m'a déjà laissée tomber en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse parce qu'il avait vu 'quelque chose qui le dérange', comme il le dit si bien. Je ne le vois plus de la journée, c'est très agaçant, et je ne sais _jamais_ ce qui arrive, j'imagine que c'est l'inconvénient avec les… »

« Hermione et Malefoy sont préfets en chef, et à cause d'une nouvelle décision du conseil d'éducation, ils vivent ensemble dans des appartements séparés. » annonça-t-il d'une traite. Parkinson ne se calmait donc jamais ? Il était obligé de la couper pour pouvoir en placer une, ça en devenait énervant, et pourtant il ne la côtoyait que depuis une heure. Il avait l'impression de voir une Lavande Serpentard.

« Oh. Oui, Drago m'a raconté. Ça ne se passe pas trop mal entre eux, Granger n'a pas encore été ensorcelée, et puis de toutes façons elle sait très bien se débrouiller toute seule, je ne vois pas ce qui t'inquiète. » argua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« _Justement_, ça ne se passe pas trop mal entre eux. J'aimerais que ça soit un peu plus difficile pour eux de s'entendre. »

« Tu es jaloux ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui penchait vers l'affirmative.

« … Oui. Oui, je suis jaloux, même si je pense, je suis presque sûr que Malefoy se juge bien trop important pour pouvoir tomber sous son charme, j'ai peur que… mais c'est stupide, c'est Malefoy, il l'a emmerdée pendant toute sa scolarité. »

La brune sourit et attrapa sa veste en cuir de dragon, alors qu'il finissait sa coupe. « Granger pardonne facilement, elle donne un nombre invraisemblable de secondes chances aux gens, je pense que tu en es le plus heureux bénéficiaire. Drago n'a… » Il se leva à son tour et enfila son manteau effilé et sa vieille écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor. « Drago n'a jamais eu besoin d'utiliser une seconde chance jusque-là. Il aura eu bien assez de temps pour se faire détester par ta copine, mais je pense qu'elle est lentement en train de lui pardonner. Leur relation est cordiale, il n'y a donc aucune raison que ça ne finisse pas comme ça. Granger lui pardonnera. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit instant, durant lequel Ron réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces affirmations qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. « Donc, d'après toi… est-ce que j'ai raison de m'inquiéter ? »

Elle marqua une pause en sortant du glacier, resserrant son écharpe en soie, plongée dans ses pensées. « Je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles connaître la réponse. »

Il encaissa, fermant les yeux et inspirant longuement. « Donc c'est oui. … Pourquoi ? »

« Drago… n'est pas forcément _le_ canon de beauté, mais il a un charme extraordinaire, et Granger est peut-être très intelligente, très attirée par l'idée de tout apprendre… mais ses hormones travaillent, et crois-moi quand je te dis que si elle a craqué pour Viktor Krum à une époque, elle pourra très bien craquer pour Drago aussi. Si tu veux la garder, il va falloir être meilleur que lui à son propre jeu. Heureusement pour toi, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir te faire de la compétition pour le moment. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Elle sourit et se planta devant lui, alors qu'ils laissaient passer marchand ambulant et son chariot. « S'il l'avait voulu, tu n'aurais pas laissé Granger seule avec lui pour la soirée. »

* * *

« Non. »

« Allons, Minerva, soyez raisonnable, je vous demande juste… »

« Je dois être raisonnable. Ha ! Professeur, comment _pouvez-vous_ seulement me dire une chose pareille alors que votre requête… » Sa voix fut couverte par les vociférations croissantes des tableaux autour d'elle, qui hurlaient contre celui qui s'opposait à elle. « Enfin, une démonstration de magie noire devant des élèves, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ! » réussit-elle à dire suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre. « Vous ne vous arrangez vraiment pas avec l'âge, mon pauvre Albus… »

Le vieillard dans le tableau sourit et la transperça de son regard à travers ses lunes en demi-lune. « C'est essentiel, Minerva. Ils ont besoin à présent d'apprendre à quel point c'est dangereux, et l'utiliser lui sera le meilleur exemple. »

« Mais enfin, Albus ! Vous savez très bien qu'on retombe très vite dans la magie noire ! Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser faire ! Et puis à qui est-il supposé être confronté ? »

« Je pense que vous le savez, Minerva, il n'y a qu'une personne qui pourrait tenir face à ses assauts. »

Elle ferma les yeux, se massa les tempes. « Je ne peux pas le permettre, Albus. De la magie noire, vous rendez-vous seulement compte de ce qui pourrait se passer s'il ne se contrôlait plus ? »

« Il est doué, et a des attaches affectives auxquelles se cramponner. Ne vous en faites pas pour cela. Appelez Emile, je vous prie, je peux vous assurer que tout se passera bien. »

La directrice soupira et se leva, tournant en rond dans son bureau. « Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûr que tout ira bien ? »

« Je connais les risques, et je sais aussi qu'il saura parfaitement gérer tout ça. Faites-moi confiance Minerva, il n'y aura aucun problème. »

Elle soupira, sortit sa baguette magique et l'agita dans les airs. Un grand chat tigré et argenté apparut. « Vas chercher Emile et donne-lui ce message : 'Venez dans mon bureau dès que possible.' » Le Patronus s'inclina et fila hors du bureau. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Albus allait encore lui faire faire ? Elle était sur le point de frôler l'interdit, pour contenter un _tableau de directeur _! Albus aurait-il vraiment fait des choses pareilles ? Quelle question, évidemment. Il l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps s'_il_ avait été prêt avant. Quelles bêtises… Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était sur le point de demander à son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle sentit une intrusion se faire progressivement dans son esprit, et le ferma immédiatement, quelques secondes avant que deux coups énergiques retentissent à la porte. « Entrez. »

Le professeur avait répondu étonnamment vite à son appel, cela faisait moins de deux minutes qu'elle avait envoyé son Patronus, où était-il donc quand il l'avait reçu ? « J'étais sur le point d'arriver dans le couloir qui mène à votre bureau lorsque j'ai reçu votre message, madame la directrice. Que se passe-t-il donc ? »

« J'aurais besoin de vous pour une démonstration de magie noire devant les élèves de septième année. »

* * *

« Granger, que se passe-t-il pour que tu affiches un sourire aussi niais le seul jour où ton rouquin ne vient pas ? On dirait presque que tu es ravie qu'il ne soit pas là. »

« C'est faux, je n'ai pas de… »

« Oooh si, et tu n'arriveras pas à t'en débarrasser, quels que soient les efforts que tu y mettras. » rigola le blond en la voyant lutter contre sa propre bouche. « Je pense qu'il est l'heure de manger, je vais descendre. » ajouta-t-il, lui laissant un peu la paix avec ce sujet pour le moment.

« Je t'accompagne. » lança-t-elle en se levant d'un bond et en passant son bras autour du sien. Il se figea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, là ? » Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait agir comme ça alors qu'à peine vingt minutes plus tôt, elle clamait haut et fort que tout aurait été pour le mieux s'ils n'avaient pas été obligés de se côtoyer cette année. Elle retira aussitôt en frissonnant son bras.

« Désolée, une… une habitude que j'ai prise… » bafouilla-t-elle en évitant son regard transperçant. Il garda le silence un instant, puis émit un petit 'Tch' supposé conclure l'affaire, mais elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et il vit les petites lueurs dorées qu'il avait aperçues en octobre, et sentit son cœur manquer un battement. S'il s'était vu –et grand dieu, il n'en avait surtout pas envie-, il savait bien qu'il serait rose aux joues. Hormones. Oui, c'étaient ses hormones. Il cligna brièvement des yeux, et la quitta du regard, se tournant vers la sortie pour aller enfin manger -bien qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas très faim, il se contenterait sûrement d'une pomme.

Hermione le rejoignit et ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers, attendant parfois quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne daignent se reposer là où ils attendaient, et une certaine gêne qu'elle avait du mal à expliquer s'était installée. Malefoy avait eu le dessus, lorsqu'elle avait pris son bras par pur réflexe acquis avec Ron, il l'avait d'ailleurs très bien exprimé, mais étrangement, lorsqu'il l'avait regardée dans les yeux, il avait semblé soudainement vulnérable, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle avait seulement eu le temps de voir un éclair bleu passer dans ses yeux gris, et si elle voyait bien de là où elle se tenait, il persistait faiblement encore. Ils entrèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle et partirent chacun aux côtés opposés. Le repas fut rapide; Ginny n'avait que deux minutes à lui consacrer avant de partir pour son entraînement de Quidditch, et Hermione ne voulait pas rester très longtemps, alors qu'elle voyait son collègue mâchonner tranquillement une malheureuse feuille de salade et une petite part de tarte à la mélasse. Elle enfourna son dessert et se leva en jetant un œil à la table des professeurs; Angelina n'était pas là, il faudrait qu'elle attende le lendemain pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres; la question qui pourrait régler plus d'un problème dans ses devoirs de préfète.

* * *

Ron ne savait plus comment réagir aux paroles de Parkinson; comment avait-il fait, ces sept dernières années ? Ah, bien sûr, avant, il n'avait pas à se poser de questions, il répondait du tac au tac, mais à présent, ce n'était peut-être plus la bonne chose, s'ils avaient décidés de tout reprendre à zéro.

« … Tu es avec Zabini toi, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. On est ensemble depuis la fin de notre septième année, je ne sais pas du tout combien de temps ça va durer. »

« Tu n'arrives pas à envisager un futur avec lui ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas trop là-dedans, et Blaise non plus. Ca fait déjà plusieurs mois, mais… non, je ne pense pas que ça tiendra éternellement, nous sommes très attachés l'un à l'autre, nous nous faisons confiance, mais… non, je pense que ce sera bientôt fini. »

« Pourquoi restes-tu avec lui si tu sais déjà que ça va bientôt finir ? » l'interrogea le roux, intrigué; habituellement, les gens dans cette situation étaient supposés vite rompre, non ?

Elle le fixa dans les yeux, sourit, et expliqua sans l'ombre d'une hésitation : « Blaise est un excellent coup, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter si on sait déjà tous les deux que ça ne tiendra plus ? »

* * *

**Et... voilà. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu, que les moments avec Ron et Pansy ne vous ont pas barbés, que tout vous a semblé cohérent... bref, dites-moi tout !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir été trop longue cette fois ! (mais je pense que ce n'est qu'une impression due au fait qu'une fois lancée, j'ai mis moins d'une semaine à tout écrire...) Enfin, comme d'habitude, je suis tout de même désolée pour le délai de publication, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire à côté, donc ça me prend un peu de temps pour écrire... même si cette année, j'ai découvert les joies de l'écriture dans le train, ce qui me fait gagner énormément de mots en beaucoup moins de temps que ce que je pensais, donc c'est absolument génial.**

**Enfin, le délai de publication ne sera pas moins long pour autant, puisque j'alterne entre _J'attends un protecteur_ et une fanfiction Sherlock en duo avec une amie qui me prend vraiment beaucoup de temps.**

Hanna : Merci, contente que ça te plaise :)

_bedouni_ : Ca va, tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps, la voilà x)

* * *

_Lucius,_

_Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu me dis là, mais comment peux-tu m'assurer que tu ne m'annonceras pas de nouveau qu'il y a un changement de plan ? Je te rappelle tout de même que ce n'est pas la première fois que la famille Malefoy se décide à mélanger son sang à celui des Moldus. Bien sûr, jamais avec des Nés-Moldus directement, ou que sais-je encore, mais tu sais bien mieux que moi que ton arbre généalogique n'est pas aussi pur que tu n'aimerais le faire croire. J'en comprends tout à fait les raisons bien sûr, mais méfie-toi. Tente s'il te plaît de raisonner ton fils et de l'empêcher de changer encore d'avis. Je pense bien que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait lorsqu'il était enfant, mais méfie-toi, il est encore un jeune garçon… et tu sais comment nous étions à son âge. Souviens-toi seulement de ta propre décision qui a provoqué bien des problèmes dans l'organisation des familles._

_Mes salutations respectueuses,_

_Hyginus Greengrass_

Oui, c'était exactement ce que craignait Lucius un revirement de situation. Un élément qui contrarierait tout. Et cet élément qu'il craignait était une Née-Moldue qui s'approchait à son goût beaucoup trop de son fils. Peut-être, sûrement même, qu'il extrapolait, mais ils s'entendaient un peu trop bien à présent pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Son fils… oui, comme le disait si bien Hyginus, son fils lui ressemblait beaucoup, et c'était peut-être justement ce qui lui faisait si peur. De plus, la situation actuelle ressemblait beaucoup à celle de l'époque, à la différence que Drago risquait fort de s'enticher d'une Sang de Bourbe et que cela poserait de multiples problèmes pour leur statut de famille authentique de Sang Pur. Il gémit de frustration.

« Lucius, est-ce que ça va ? » entendit-il de l'autre côté de la porte de son bureau. Ah, Narcissa, la femme qu'il avait décidé d'épouser en dépit de tout ce que son entourage pouvait penser, en dépit de tous les arrangements qui avaient été conclus initialement, et avait provoqué d'immenses tensions entre les familles, fort heureusement bien vite apaisées avec la montée au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa place évidente dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Il se leva doucement et vint ouvrir à sa chère femme. « Tout va bien ? » lui redemanda-t-elle, la voix légèrement teintée d'inquiétude.

Il eut un léger sourire et prit son visage en coupe. « J'ai l'impression de ne pas te l'avoir suffisamment dit… » Elle posa ses mains graciles sur ses poignets.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Lucius. » lui dit-elle, et il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Narcissa.

« Hyginus m'a enfin répondu. Il a… des inquiétudes à propos de Drago. » expliqua-t-il ensuite. « Inquiétudes que je partage. Tu sais ce que je pense de sa situation à Poudlard… »

« Lucius, tu n'as jamais fait suffisamment confiance à ton fils. Donne-lui donc sa chance, il agira comme il le devra, j'en suis absolument certaine. » lui assura Narcissa, un petit sourire sur son magnifique visage.

« Narcissa, je… » Elle le coupa d'un baiser.

« Non. Fais-lui confiance, tout se passera bien, je te l'ai déjà dit plus d'une fois. Ne t'inquiète pas tant. »

« J'étais aussi décidé à obéir avant de te connaître. » lui fit-il remarquer en posant doucement son front sur le sien. « Un homme amoureux peut faire énormément de choses pour l'élue de son cœur, et c'est bien cela qui m'inquiète. »

« Attends donc de voir ce qu'il va faire, je suis certaine qu'il prendre la bonne décision, ton fils connaît les enjeux de ce mariage. »

« Cela ne l'a pourtant pas empêché de refuser Daphné… je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu en tête de voir avec Astoria. » argua-t-il encore, sûr que Dragon allait, un jour ou l'autre, changer d'avis comme lui-même l'avait fait à son âge. Il ne préférait pas que cela arrive les tensions étaient déjà palpables entre les familles, et une seule nouvelle étincelle ferait tout éclater, et Lucius avait très peur de ce que cela signifierait. Narcissa l'embrassa doucement et s'éloigna.

« Tu connais mon avis, à toi maintenant de décider de me croire ou non. » acheva-t-elle la discussion. Ce n'était pas là le problème –s'il le pouvait, il ne demanderait qu'à la croire-, mais plutôt ce fichu risque qui lui semblait bien trop important pour être négligé. Il se sentirait beaucoup mieux lorsqu'ils seraient mariés… malheureusement, avec Astoria et ses deux ans de moins, il faudrait attendre encore.

* * *

« Angelina, est-ce que je peux te poser une question maintenant ? » tenta Hermione à la fin du cours de métamorphose du jeudi elle avait une heure devant elle, et elle pourrait s'entraîner suite à ses questions, ce qui ne serait pas plus mal.

« Oui, bien sûr, que se passe-t-il ? » l'interrogea le jeune professeur.

« Eh bien… » hésita-t-elle un instant sa question allait sûrement paraître très étrange et complètement incongrue. « J'aimerais savoir si tu connaissais une métamorphose humaine changeant le sexe de la cible. »

« Le sexe de… mais Hermione, pourquoi veux-tu savoir une chose pareille ? » rigola Angelina –comme elle le craignait.

« Eh bien… tu sais que je dois préparer le bal de Noël –pourquoi donc le professeur McGonagall a-t-elle pris une telle décision, franchement ?- et je pensais que je pourrais peut-être rendre la soirée originale en… jetant un sortilège sur les élèves pour les faire changer de sexe, plusieurs fois dans la soirée. »

« Idée plutôt originale, oui… eh bien, je pense que dans ce cas, il va te falloir une multitude de miroirs pour couvrir la salle, parce que c'est de cette manière que cela marche… et pour ce sortilège, en effet il en existe un, mais n'as-tu pas peur que tout le monde soit plutôt ridicule en robe et en costume du sexe opposé ? »

Hermione marqua une pause pendant laquelle elle réfléchit longuement. Elle se doutait, à vrai dire, que ce serait un problème qui se résoudrait très difficilement, et ne voyait pas comment faire. « … Je pensais peut-être ajouter quelque chose pour… ajuster les tenues au sexe. »

« Il s'agit de deux sortilèges différents, Hermione, et à vrai dire, je pense que demander à un sorcier couturier serait plus judicieux pour le second, parce que je dois t'avouer que je ne connais rien à cet art. Mais je peux te donner l'incantation du premier. »

« Oui, oui, c'est déjà très bien, je m'occuperai de l'autre la prochaine fois qu'il y aura une sortie à Pré-au-Lard… »

« Parfait, dans ce cas… Un tour complet dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, et la formule est _Changare Trans_. » Elle la laissa répéter dans sa tête une ou deux fois la formule, puis lui dit : « Je suis désolée Hermione, mais je vais devoir te chasser maintenant, je dois laisser entrer les autres élèves. »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. Merci beaucoup, Angelina. »

« Je t'en prie, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne journée. »

Elle ressortit de la salle sous les yeux des quatrièmes années, qui la regardèrent passer d'un air ébahi. Grand dieu, cela n'allait donc jamais s'arrêter ?! Elle n'était pas une bête de foire ! Elle sortit dans le parc et s'entraîna au moulinet du poignet quelques minutes avant de penser _Changare Trans_. Elle connaissait la théorie, sans pouvoir pratiquer pour le moment… mais cela pouvait attendre. Elle tenterait dans la salle de bains, en rentrant le soir. Et elle pourrait proposer l'idée à Malefoy… puisqu'elle avait préféré tout d'abord s'assurer qu'un sortilège existait bel et bien. Elle espérait qu'il accepterait, qu'ils puissent un peu avancer dans leur plan, qui stagnait bien trop à son goût. A présent qu'elle avait trouvé une idée, il n'allait pas cracher dessus, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle vit passer une petite souris, l'attrapa et la retourna une femelle, parfait ! S'entraîner sur autre chose qu'elle-même dans un premier temps ne serait pas plus mal, cela éviterait certains dérapages. Elle l'immobilisa avec un sortilège d'Entrave, et jeta son sortilège sur le cobaye. Elle observa la petite bête se transformer en un mâle et sourit comme prévu, cela se passait sans encombre, elle avait immédiatement réussi, et en tirait une énorme satisfaction. Elle annula les deux sorts, et la souris s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle put et il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était plutôt rapide pour un animal de cette taille. Oui, Hermione était contente de sa petite trouvaille, il ne restait plus qu'à la proposer à Malefoy.

Elle jeta un œil à l'énorme horloge qui ornait le château il faudrait qu'elle se lève et se rende en cours d'arithmancie. Elle sortit son manuel de son sac et se décida à quitter sa place. Ah, c'était absolument passionnant l'arithmancie, mais si seulement le professeur pouvait de temps en temps les lâcher à l'heure, ce ne serait pas plus mal, bien que ce jour-ci, elle avait encore une heure de trou avant les sortilèges. Monsieur Grandbec n'appréciait guère être interrompu par les trois élèves qui arrivaient en retard à son cours du lundi soir, et malgré le nombre de mots qu'il leur avait donnés à l'attention du professeur d'arithmancie, _rien_ ne changeait. Dieu merci, ils n'avaient pas ce problème le vendredi, le jour où le fait de rater dix minutes de cours de Défense contre les forces du mal pouvait se révéler fatal pour la moyenne, puisqu'il s'agissait de la pratique de la défense à un niveau bien plus élevé que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer les années précédentes et bien peu d'élèves réussissaient à suivre, malgré leur acharnement à suivre leurs horaires et à faire leurs devoirs à la lettre, et à faire –certainement pour la première fois de leur vie pour certains- des séances de révisions et d'entraînement en groupe, comme à l'époque de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Mais cette fois, il s'agissait uniquement de réussir à _comprendre_ ce que leur professeur voulait d'eux.

« Ah, Hermione ! » appela l'un de ses rares camarades d'arithmancie. « Je voulais savoir, comment as-tu fait l'exercice trois ? Je n'ai absolument rien compris à l'énoncé, alors il a fallu que je laisse tomber… »

« Malefoy ? Il faut que je te parle du bal. »

« Ah, alors ça y est, tu t'investis enfin ? Quelle chance, un mois avant. » railla le blond en se plantant devant elle.

« … J'ai trouvé un sortilège qu'on pourrait utiliser pour faire quelque chose d'original. Viens voir, je vais te montrer. » ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Pourquoi vas-tu dans la salle de bain, tu ne comptes tout de même pas maquiller tout le monde ? » lui demanda-t-il, clairement sceptique à toutes les idées qui lui passaient par la tête.

« Non… mais ce n'est pas très loin de ça. » répliqua-t-elle en pouffant presque à l'idée de voir Malefoy féminin. « Arrange-toi simplement pour que je ne te voie pas dans mon miroir, donc décale-toi un peu plus vers la gauche… voilà, c'est parfait. » Elle fit un moulinet du poignet en jetant le sort sur le miroir, qui le fit rebondir directement sur elle. Elle sentit ses cheveux se rétracter dans son crâne, vit son visage changer pour adopter des traits plus masculins, des sourcils plus épais et une bouche moins colorée, se fondant davantage à la peau, sa poitrine disparut, et elle se sentit même grandir un peu, et craignit pour sa robe de sorcière, mais elle avait bien l'impression que cela passait encore tout juste. Ce fut quand elle entendit Malefoy éclater de rire à ses côtés qu'elle se tourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches –elle ne préféra pas prendre en compte le fait que cela avait relancé son fou rire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

« Hahaha ! Ha, mais… mais regarde tes jambes ! » réussit-il à articuler. Elle baissa les yeux et vit des jambes poilues ridiculement fourrées dans ses chaussettes longues, et elle rougit de honte.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« De ta tenue ? Ridicule, j'espère que tu ne comptes pas te présenter comme ça à Noël ! » s'étouffa Malefoy de rire.

« Eh bien si. » Il sembla sur le point d'émettre de vives protestations, aussi elle continua sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. « Je compte profiter de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour rendre une petite au sorcier-couturier du coin. J'aurais besoin de lui pour adapter le vêtement au changement de sexe, et je trouve que ce serait une idée qui change, au moins nous n'aurons plus à chercher quelque chose à ajouter… Tu en penses quoi ? » acheva-t-elle, tout d'un coup très hésitante.

« J'en pense que tu es complètement timbrée. Comment veux-tu faire ça, exactement ? Et qu'en est-il des autres ? Parce que j'imagine que le plan n'est pas qu'on soit les deux seuls à être changés. »

« Non, justement. Il va falloir placer des miroirs sur le plafond entier de la salle pour être certains que tout le monde va recevoir les deux sortilèges. Et j'aurai besoin de toi pour lancer l'un des deux. »

« Je prends le changement de sexe, pas question que je m'occupe d'adapter les tenues. » lança-t-il en le fixant encore de haut en bas. « Et au fait… » continua-t-il en réprimant un rire. « Annule le sort, tu n'es vraiment pas dans la tenue adéquate. »

« Rah, mais zut à la fin ! » s'exclama-t-elle en refaisant face au miroir. « _Finite Incantatem._ Voilà, tu es content ? » lui demanda-t-elle en le défiant du regard.

« Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. » répondit-il avec un léger sourire. « Ton idée me conviendra quand tu auras trouvé la solution pour les tenues. Si un sort de ce genre n'existe pas, on oublie ça, c'est compris ? »

Elle hocha de la tête et sortit de la salle de bain. Bien sûr qu'elle avait compris, il n'était même pas question qu'elle devienne un homme dans une robe. Il en était absolument hors de question.

« Au fait, il est déjà dix-huit heures et aucun signe de ton rouquin ? Que se passe-t-il donc, une petite crise de jalousie par courrier ? » crut-il malin de lui demander, un petit sourire malin aux lèvres.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, ne désirant pas s'énerver pour une idiotie pareille, cela lui ferait bien trop plaisir. « Nous avons décidé de diminuer ses visites, il ne va venir plus qu'une soirée par semaine. » finit-elle par soupirer. « Je ne m'en porte pas plus mal d'ailleurs. »

« Oh, mais ça je le sais. Si vous n'aviez pas changé votre manière de faire, vous auriez fini par vous mépriser mutuellement, toi parce que tu n'aurais plus pu respirer, et lui parce que tu serais devenue insupportable. Oh, ne me regarde pas avec ces gros yeux Granger, tu sais que j'ai raison. » ajouta-t-il avec ce même sourire qui l'agaçait tant.

« Je n'ai pas… oh et puis laisse tomber. » abdiqua-t-elle en montant dans sa chambre. « Je vais travailler la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, tu ferais bien d'en faire de même, la pratique de demain risque d'être corsée. »

« Allons, allons, Granger, tu sais bien que nous n'avons aucune difficulté tous les deux, pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant ? »

« Le professeur le sait aussi Malefoy, et il attend beaucoup plus de notre part que de celle de n'importe qui d'autre. » lui fit-elle très justement remarquer il n'était nouveau pour personne que monsieur Granbec était particulièrement intransigeant avec les deux préfets en chef, ne leur accordant absolument aucune erreur et les faisant répéter jusqu'à l'épuisement certains mouvements, poussant jusqu'à l'extrême limite que leur corps pouvait supporter, les soumettant à des sortilèges et des maléfices qui pouvaient s'avérer très dangereux s'ils n'avaient pas d'excellentes protections. Plus d'une fois, ils avaient subi des maléfices Cuisants qu'ils avaient reçus de plein fouet et qui leur avaient valu des douleurs terribles pendant des jours. « … D'ailleurs, Malefoy ? » réalisa-t-elle en ressortant de sa chambre.

« Qu'y a-t-il, deux minutes et déjà je te manque ? »

« … Tu ne crois pas que monsieur Granbec aurait pu être un adepte de la magie noire ? » continua-t-elle sans prendre compte de sa remarque sans intérêt.

« Quoi, lui ? » dit-il d'un air sceptique. Elle avait donc si tort ? Ce prof était loin d'être normal, elle avait des raisons de douter non ? Ses méthodes étaient loin d'être inoffensives ! « Il n'a pas le profil pour ça. Tu vois bien comment était Lupin, ce prof est de la même espèce, il peut être aussi sadique qu'il veut, je ne pense pas un instant qu'il aurait pu plonger là-dedans, il a des principes moraux bien trop forts pour ça. »

« Des principes moraux ? Auxquels penses-tu ? Après tout, pendant la guerre, on ne l'a jamais vu, où pouvait-il bien se cacher ? »

« Il faisait peut-être un tour du monde pendant ce temps, il n'était pas le seul à n'être jamais venu au combat. Il serait du genre à être un ermite. »

« Je… Je pense vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose de louche avec ce professeur. » Elle resterait sur sa position. Monsieur Granbec était vraiment étrange, et cachait quelque chose qui l'inquiétait.

« Fol Œil était louche, non ? Pourtant, il n'a jamais flirté avec la magie noire. »

« Eh bien, concrètement… » souffla-t-elle, laissant entendre implicitement certaines choses qui ne semblèrent pas plaire à Malefoy.

« Granger, enfin, Fol Œil était un Auror, un des meilleurs qui plus est, jamais il n'aurait touché à la magie noire, c'est bien un des seuls postes où cette pratique pourrait valoir un emprisonnement ! »

« … Malefoy ? »

« Oh, je sens la question pourrie venir. Oui, j'ai pratiqué la magie noire, ça fait des années, mon père me l'enseigne depuis que je suis petit, donc je connais de très bonnes bases là-dedans. C'est bon, tu as tes réponses ? » déballa le blond en roulant des yeux, exaspéré par toutes les interrogations de sa collègue. « Maintenant, vas donc bosser, ça te changera les idées tiens. » lança-t-il dans une tentative désespérée de la faire réagir. Mais non, rien à faire, elle ne voulait _pas répondre_ à ses piques. Elle avait tout simplement appris à ne plus y faire attention, et qu'est-ce que ça l'énervait ! Il voulait, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, tout simplement attirer son attention, peut-être lui signifier qu'elle pouvait parler d'autre chose que de cours et de devoirs de préfets avec lui, mais non, rien à faire, elle ne voulait rien lui dire, et cela l'agaçait profondément. Mais qu'elle réponde donc !

« … Je vais bosser une heure, et après j'irai manger. Tu devrais peut-être déjà y aller. » répondit-elle d'une voix plutôt froide. Quoi, il avait enfin réussi à la faire réagir ? Mais pas de la manière qu'il pensait, il voulait qu'elle parle avec lui, pas qu'elle le fuie et lui demande de l'éviter ! Qu'est-ce que cette fille l'énervait !

« Non, je n'ai pas faim pour l'instant, je descendrai avec toi. » lui dit-il sur le même ton. Pas question de lâcher maintenant. « Et si tu n'es pas ici dans une heure, je m'occupe moi-même de t'arracher à ton travail. »

« Mais bien sûr. » Et elle ferma la porte de sa chambre, le laissant seul dans la pièce commune. Bien, dans ce cas il devrait peut-être enfin s'occuper des soixante centimètres de parchemin à rendre pour le cours de sortilèges du lendemain. Ah, quelle plaie. Il rejoignit à son tour sa chambre et attrapa de mauvaise grâce son manuel et son rouleau de parchemin. Soixante centimètres. Il allait devoir trouver de quoi écrire sur soixante centimètres. Qu'à cela ne tienne… Il ouvrit le livre et le feuilleta, cherchant la page qui concernait le sujet de la rédaction. L'histoire des enchantements de Disparition, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Comment était-il supposé écrire soixante centimètres de parchemin là-dessus ?! Il grogna et se força à envisager de demander à Granger son exemplaire du manuel d'Histoire de la Magie de la cinquième année. Oui, ce devait être la meilleure chose à faire. Il posa sa tête entre ses bras repliés et gémit de tout son cœur. _Fichue rédaction à la…_ Un, deux, trois coups de tête contre la table. Bon, il fallait au moins qu'il ait un semblant de plan avant de manger. Il regarda brièvement le livre et remit sa tête entre ses bras. Non, ça pourrait attendre après le repas. Pas vrai ? Rah, non, il fallait qu'il travaille un minimum.

Il copia de mauvaise grâce quelques phrases de son manuel et les utilisa pour faire un semblant de plan, quelque chose qui pourrait au moins un peu l'aider dans la nuit de rédaction qui allait suivre. Il nota les idées principales qu'il pourrait développer, et s'arrêta là. Il n'avait pas les éléments qu'il fallait, et ne voulait pas déranger Granger avant l'heure qu'elle avait fixée, elle était déjà bien assez en rogne comme ça, il n'allait pas en rajouter sur son compte. Il se leva et ressortit de sa chambre, se traînant jusqu'au canapé en face de la cheminée et se coucha de tout son long, attendant patiemment que le temps passe jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Elle vint beaucoup plus lentement qu'il ne l'aurait espéré, et il avait envisagé plus de dix fois de retourner dans sa chambre travailler un peu plus son devoir de sortilèges mais l'appel des devoirs n'avait jamais été suffisamment puissant pour résister à celui du canapé, et ce n'était pas ce soir que cela allait changer. Il garda les yeux fermés jusqu'à entendre un cliquetis au niveau de la porte de Granger, indiquant qu'elle sortait enfin de son antre, certainement les yeux un peu fous d'après-travail. Il se redressa et la vit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, devant lui.

« Eh bien, tu sembles de bien meilleure humeur que tout à l'heure, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Oh, rien, je suis juste satisfaite de ce que j'ai fait. Je vais manger, tu n'avais pas dit que tu comptais m'accompagner ? »

Il hocha la tête et se leva pour sortir de leurs appartements.

« Aurais-tu, par le plus grand hasard, ton manuel de cinquième année d'histoire de la magie ? Je vais en avoir besoin pour mon devoir de sortilèges. » Elle resta silencieuse un moment, le scrutant des yeux comme s'il s'était mis à gonfler comme un ballon de baudruche. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » soupira-t-il, agacé d'être ainsi dévisagé.

« Tu ne t'y prends que ce soir ?! Réalises-tu la masse de travail que cela représente ? Tu n'auras jamais fini pour demain matin ! »

« Réponds juste, est-ce que tu es ce manuel, et si oui, veux-tu bien me le prêter ? Je gère pour le reste, j'ai toujours fait comme ça, et je ne suis pas un si mauvais élève, ce qui veut dire que ça ne fonctionne pas trop mal. » lui fit-il remarquer en haussant un sourcil. Elle n'allait pas commencer à lui faire un sermon sur l'importance du travail en avance, si ?!

« Ca me dépasse. » finit-elle par lui dire. « Bien sûr que je te le prête si tu en as besoin, mais ça risque de ne pas suffire, tu veux que je te donne d'autres livres ? »

« Je vais m'en sortir avec juste le manuel d'histoire de la magie, pas la peine de me refourguer toute ta bibliographie personnelle. »

« C'est comme tu veux. » répondit-elle en haussant des épaules. « Mais je ne sais pas si tu auras de quoi remplir soixante lignes avec juste ça. »

« Je vais me débrouiller Granger, ne t'inquiète pas autant pour mes notes, c'est mon problème. » lui dit-il pour se débarrasser de ce sujet. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de s'en faire pour des futilités pareilles, enfin !

* * *

« Vous aurez la partie Est du parc de Poudlard pour votre cours de demain. » récita le Patronus en forme de chat aux tigrures autour des yeux. Emile hocha la tête et envoya sa réponse : « Très bien. Quelles sont les conditions exactes de sécurité de que dois mettre en place ? » Le renard argenté s'enfuit avec le message à travers la porte et fila dans les couloirs, croisant plusieurs élèves qui le regardèrent passer bouche bée, transperça trois fantômes et un professeur, et ne fit aucune attention à la gargouille qui gardait la porte vers le bureau de la directrice, où il s'arrêta devant le bureau pour délivrer son message avant de disparaître. « Faites simplement attention à celui dont on a parlé, il pourrait s'emballer bien plus vite qu'on ne pourrait le croire. » Envoya-t-elle avec un nouveau chat qui, lui, préféra passer par la fenêtre et marcher sur les rebords qui dépassaient sur le château.

« Emile fera très bien son travail, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour cela, je suis sûr que tout se passera parfaitement bien. » lui dit le tableau qui se situait derrière elle. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et soupira.

« Réalisez-vous seulement, Albus, que la pratique de la magie noire est interdite ? Comment avez-vous pu me demander de faire une chose pareille ? N'importe quoi peut se produire, vous êtes pourtant bien placé pour le savoir. Et si… et s'il replongeait ? Vous savez ce qu'il se passerait. »

« Oh oui, je le sais très bien, dois-je rappeler les quelques petits problèmes que j'ai eu avec le pauvre enfant ? Allons, ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, j'en suis certain. » Oh, elle savait qu'il la scrutait à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, n'attendant que le moment où elle se retournerait pour la prendre au piège. Elle refuserait aujourd'hui de le regarder, il n'attendait que ça ! Elle avait fait ce qu'il voulait, malgré ses réticences plus que compréhensibles.

« Albus, l'unique raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de le faire est parce que je vous fais confiance. Mais comment pouvez-vous être aussi certain de ce que vous avancez ? Je… je ne peux tout simplement pas… enfin, vous savez ce qu'il a fait ! Et vous connaissez le pouvoir de la magie noire ! »

« Regarde-moi, Minerva. » Non ! Non, il n'en était pas question ! Elle prit un document sur la pile de lettres qu'elle avait reçues dans la journée et y jeta un œil elle n'allait jamais réussir à s'en sortir, entre le tableau d'Albus qui croyait bon de tirer les ficelles de la direction, ces histoires avec le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et le Ministère qui lui envoyait des convocations à tout bout de champ pour discuter de l'école tous les deux jours… « Minerva, enfin, ne m'ignore pas, tu sais bien que je me sens très mal à cette idée. » entendit-elle d'une voix espiègle derrière elle. Et il insistait, en plus !

« Hormis cette histoire avec monsieur Potter, qu'avez-vous encore demandé à Severus de faire ? » lança-t-elle en se retournant enfin vers lui, et bien décidée à fermer son visage aux analyses de l'ancien directeur.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » lui demanda le tableau avec un sourire faussement innocent. Ah, le bougre, il la prenait à ce jeu-là ? Très bien, elle allait être très claire dans ce cas, aucune échappatoire possible pour lui.

« Emile Granbec s'est présenté, comme vous le savez, le lendemain de la guerre chez moi comme candidat au poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je pense, j'en suis même sûre, que Severus est derrière tout cela. Voilà donc ma question : quelle était la mission de Severus, et pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de cet homme pour ce poste ? » Et voilà, c'était dit. Elle portait d'immenses réserves à l'égard du professeur, et pourtant était bien obligée d'agir comme lui accordant une totale confiance pour les plans d'Albus. A présent, elle estimait avoir le droit de savoir exactement pourquoi celui-ci ne doutait pas.

« Hm… en effet, j'ai demandé à Severus d'aller le chercher pour moi, et je crois que quelques jours avant de mourir, il l'a retrouvé et lui a donné mes instructions. » expliqua-t-il après un long silence pendant lequel il espérait sûrement qu'elle abandonnerait l'idée d'avoir une réponse.

« Quelles instructions ? Je suis la directrice Albus, je pense que je suis tout à fait en droit de savoir ce qui se trame puisque je me dois par la suite d'assumer vos décisions. »

« Devenir professeur à Poudlard, bien sûr. »

« Quelle dette a-t-il pour vous ? » lui demanda-t-elle, insistant pour avoir toutes les réponses dont elle avait besoin. Emile n'avait jamais été très connu pour sa loyauté envers le Ministère ou le côté du bien en général, bien au contraire d'ailleurs. Qu'avait bien pu faire Albus pour qu'il obéisse dès qu'il avait reçu le message de Severus ?

« Je l'ai… tiré d'une mauvaise passe, et ai posé pour condition à cela la promesse de me rendre n'importe quel service que je pourrais lui demander. Cela fait plus de dix ans que c'est arrivé, et je suis absolument ravi qu'il se soit souvenu de cette promesse. »

« Quelle mauvaise passe ? » insista encore la directrice.

« Allons Minerva, tu sais qui il est, de quels problèmes aurais-je bien pu le sauver ? » éluda-t-il. « Mon choix est réfléchi, tout ira bien avec lui. Il a des méthodes un peu extrémistes en enseignement, mais jamais il ne mettrait ses élèves en danger, tu peux lui faire confiance. » Elle comprit sans mal qu'il n'allait pas ajouter un mot de plus à présent et revint face à son bureau. Il y avait tant de papiers à signer, de lettres auxquelles répondre, qu'elle ne savait même plus par quoi commencer. Elle soupira et s'empara de sa plume personnelle il ne fallait plus que cela traîne. S'il fallait donner sa chance à Emile Granbec, très bien, elle la lui donnerait mais elle était incapable pour le moment de lui donner sa confiance. Et n'en serait probablement jamais capable, cet homme était bien trop obscur pour elle, et bien trop agressif dans son approche être forcé à user de l'occlumancie dès qu'il était à moins de cinq mètres n'était vraiment pas appréciable.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire, à reprocher, ou à demander par rapport à ce chapitre, faites-vous plaisir, je réponds à tout !**


End file.
